I knew you were trouble
by MoxleyLeakee173
Summary: Her and Roman were always best friends until one night changed everything now they have to fight their feelings for each other so his family doesn't fall apart. But when Rox can no longer do that will she lose her best friend or destroy his family to try and keep him? *A lot of Dean will be in it also.* Roman/OC
1. Chapter 1

Me and Roman Reigns used to be best friends. I'm not sure what you would call us now but it's definitely more than best friends.

We were always close, he was my rock, the person who was there for me time and time again who kept me strong and made me laugh. He was the most important person to me. We were best friends for about a year and a half now but now things are different.

It was about 2 months ago and my boyfriend of 1 year broke up with me because he couldn't handle the schedule of dating a wwe performer..he also couldn't keep it in his pants while I was gone. I was heartbroken, this was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and he betrayed me so badly. That night I was a mess, crying, throwing things drinking, destroying my hotel room it was horrible. Roman found out and came to see me. He stayed with me all night holding me and comforting me.

Something changed though. When he held me. It gave me butterflies, it made me feel safe, i never wanted him to let go. I thought it was just me but it wasn't. Ever since then things were different between us. Our hugs lasted longer, we stayed together in the same hotel room, we traveled together, when we were hanging with couples one time I made a joke that I felt like a loner and he held my hand, we looked at each other differently and got way more protective over each other. I'm not sure how all of it changed with one simple thing but it did.

The problem was...he had a fiance and a child.

I wasn't the type to break up a happy home, or any home for that matter. I tried to stay away from him. I really did. But I couldn't. Being away from him was like being half full, you weren't fully happy or yourself because half of you was missing.

* * *

I walked into the arena with my best friend Nikki Bella that night and dropped my stuff off in the locker room.

"Wanna go grab some food from catering before the show?" I asked her

"No, I'm actually going to go see John I'll catch up with you later" she hugged me before she left and I set off to catering.

I saw Seth, Dean and Cesaro sitting down so I grabbed some food and went to sit with them.

"Hey Rox" Dean said

"Hey Dean!" I said with a smile. Dean was another of my best friends he met me in a really hard time in my life before I got to WWE and helped me through it.

"Where's the big man? I thought he was traveling with you?" Seth questioned

"No.. I came with Nikki today, I thought he was going to be with you guys."

Dean just shrugged and started eating. A few minutes later the seat next to me got pulled out and Roman joined us.

"Hey Ro!" I said while side hugging him

"Hey sweetie" He said while hugging me back tighter. He was wearing my favorite cologne and for a second I forgot about everything around us.

"Pretty long hug guys" Dean smirked

Roman pulled away while clearing his throat.

"So we all driving to the next city together?" Seth asked

"Naw, I'm going to be with Zeb and Jack tonight" Cesaro said while biting his apple

"So us four?" Seth asked looking at Dean, Roman and me

I nodded my head and felt Roman squeeze a lil above my knee and smiled.

"Hey Rox can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked me and stood up. I got up and followed him into a empty hall way.

"What's up Dean?" I looked at him curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you...?" I asked more than stated

"With Roman"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't seem like nothing. The touches, the extra long hugs, the look on your face when he shows up.. he's engaged Rox."

"I know that Dean. Nothing is going on with us."

"Cut the bull shit"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Dean..nothing is going on he's just my best friend"

"I'm your best friend and we don't do that"

"You're both my best friends I just have different relationships with you okay? I know he is engaged and I wouldn't do anything to mess with that, I'm just cuddly you know that"

He looked at me then ran his hand through his hair. "I know that's not it. You can't hide stuff from me but I'll drop it...for now"

"Thanks.. I have to go get ready for tonight I'll see you later" I hugged him and walked back to the divas locker room to get ready for Raw tonight.

* * *

After Raw I met up with Seth, Dean and Roman met a few fans and drove 4 hours to the next city, it was about 4 am when we finally checked into our hotel.

I was walking to my hotel room that I was sharing with Roman and while Roman was unlocking the door I looked at Dean and he was giving me a look sort of like warning me to be careful. I loved Dean but he really needed to mind his own business.

I followed Roman into the hotel room and put my bags on the bed closer to the window.

"You always go for that one" he chuckled

"Huh?"

"The bed by the window. You always go for that one"

"I hate the one by the door"

"I figured you just liked the window. Why do you hate the door one?" Roman asked while sitting down on his bed taking his shoes off.

"Reminds me of things that used to happen" I shrugged

"Like what?" he stopped moving just staring at me

"Just things"

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know Ro. I just don't like talking about it. It's in the past after all" I smiled.

"Alright I understand that" Roman said while lying back on his bed.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into shorts and a tank top for bed and came back out. I looked at Roman who seemed to already be sleeping.

"Ro? You're not going to change into some pjs?"

He just groaned and rolled over.

"Fine mr. grumpy pants" i said while turning off the light to the room I was walking to my bed when Roman grabbed my hand.

"What Ro?"

"Lay with me" He said with his eyes closed.

"No"

"Why not?" he opened his eyes staring at me.

"I don't like sleeping close to the door you know that"

"Afraid of monsters or something?" he laughed while still holding my hand.

"Something like that" i said while looking down.

"Hey look at me.. I don't know what the problem with the door is but it's not like I'd let anything come in here and hurt you Rox. Just lay with me"

I looked back up to the door and started having flashbacks of what used to happen in my room. All the horrible disgusting things. All the things I fought so hard to get away from.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my face and looked up to see Roman standing infront of me staring down into my eyes.

"Are you okay Hun?" he asked while running his thumb over my cheek.

"Yeah..i'm okay"

"We can lay in your bed okay? I'll still lay between you and the door" he lightly pushed me to start walking to my bed to lay down.

He lifted the covers and I crawled in and laid in fetal position, Roman crawled in behind me and put his arm around my waist and I relaxed a lil bit. He put his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "I'd never let anything hurt you okay? you're safe"

And for the first time I actually believed it.

Roman fell asleep right away while I lay there letting my mind drift. It kept drifting back to what Dean said about me and Roman. "This isn't crossing the line" I thought.

But honestly I think I knew it was. I mean if I was with Roman and had a child with him to find out he was sharing a bed with another woman I'd be furious. But I couldn't find the power in myself to push him away instead I scooted closer to him and finally fell asleep smiling.


	2. You're my best friend

_So I really want to make this story good, so if you think I'm doing anything wrong or have any suggestions please let me know!_

* * *

The next morning I heard Roman whispering my name and lightly shaking me I rolled over and looked at him annoyed.

"What is it?" I said

"Calm down girl" he chuckled "I'm just heading to the gym and then to get some food and wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

I looked at the time and saw 9:30 I groaned and got up walking to my luggage to pick out work out clothes and my outfit for the day.

"I'll take that as a yes" Roman said while I walked into the bathroom

"Oh no that's fine take your time, I'll wait here" I heard him say through the door. I rolled my eyes and put on blue nike shorts and a black nike workout top and running shoes, I put my hair, long brown, into a high bun and packed black ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top for later and decided I'd just get my make up down at the arena.

I walked out the bathroom and over to the door opened it and turned around staring at Roman.

"Oh so we can go now my queen?" he asked while walking past me, i playfully slapped him on the arm and he laughed.

* * *

We worked out for about 2 hours. We both were really into working out and just lost track of time, we both showered at the gym, separtely of course then drove over to Chipotle to get some food. We ordered and took our food to go sit outside.

"So why don't you do cross fit with Seth anymore?" Roman asked me while taking a bite of his food.

"It's not my kind of work out. I mean it's a good one and I learned a lot while working out there with Seth but I like lifting weights and doing treadmills more. " I shrugged.

Before he could answer 3 teens walked up to us gawking over Roman.

"Can we get an autograph?!" one said excitedly. Roman put his fork down smiled and said of course while he was signing autographs the one in the middle looked back and forth between us and looked confused. After he handed them their autographs on napkins she looked at him and said "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, what's up doll?" he gave her his undivided attention.

"Are you two dating outside the ring?" my eyes went wide and I looked down at my food and started eating.

"Oh um..no, she's just a good friend I'm engaged."

"Oh my God! I'm so jealous of her!" the girl squeeled and Roman just did an awkward smile.

Her friend looked at her surprised then grabbed her arm "Sorry to interrupt you two, we just wanted to get autographs thank you" she said while pulling her friend away.

"Well...that was weird" he said while looking at me.

"I know.. you'd think with how into your life fans are they'd know you were engaged."

"With all the rumors they like to make up they'll never know the truth"

"Except you just told them."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No not at all, it's the truth after all right?"

"Then what's with the change in your attitude?"

"What are you talking about? My attitude didn't change"

"Yeah seems like it" he stared at me intently, I always got nervous when he did it's like he was searching for something and it always made me uncomfortable. I looked down at my food and started to move it around.

"I just thought you were more private than to tell 3 random girls you're engaged. Just surprising is all"

"That's all?"

"Yeah.. i'm full and it's almost 1" I said looking at my watch "we should head back to the hotel to get our stuff, check out and everything."

Roman just looked at me for a few tense moments before he nodded and packed up his food and we walked to the car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

I finished packing all my stuff before Roman so I went to stand in the lobby and wait for him, Seth and Dean. I already checked out for me and Roman and saw Dean doing the same. When he finished he walked up to me and smiled.

"Hey Rox!" he said while smiling.

"Hey Dean.." i said quietly

"What's wrong girl?" he asked while looking at me concerned.

"Nothing." I responded and looked at my phone. Dean was always a good friend and knew when to drop things so he started playing around with his phone.

I don't really know what was wrong. Ever since our lunch got interrupted I just felt kinda down, not really sad more just blah and I didn't even know why. I started feeling more and more sad so I walked in front of Dean and just stared at him until he looked up from his phone.

"You okay?" he asked and put his phone in his back pocket I looked down for a second then just walked up to him and put my arms around his midsection and rested by head on his chest and let out a big sigh. Instead of questioning me he just wrapped his arms around my back and ran one hand through my hair comfortingly.

We were there for a few minutes with Dean just hugging me. I was always so grateful to Dean he saved me from my past and never left me. I really did love him. I heard Roman and Seth's voice and hugged Dean a little tighter. Seth went to go check out so Roman came up to me and Dean.

"Hey Dean, Rox you okay?" He asked while lightly touching my back. I nodded my head and moved my head to where i was face first into Deans chest. I heard Roman whisper to Dean asking him what was wrong and felt Dean shrug and just rub his hand up and down my back as I sighed again.

"Ready to go guys?" Seth asked, I let go of Dean grabbed my bags and started walking to the car. Roman and me usually sat in back while Dean sat in front if Seth was driving when Roman was about to climb into the back seat I cleared my throat and said "Rome..do you mind if Dean sits back here with me?"

Dean and Seth looked at each other confusingly while Roman looked at me questioningly.

"Uh sure..." he said and went to the front seat.

Seth climbed in the drivers seat while me and Dean climbed in the back. I scooted close to Dean and put my head on his shoulder. I felt someone staring at me and looked in the review mirror to see Roman eying me, I closed my eyes and acted like I was sleeping all the way to the arena.

* * *

When we pulled up to the arena I got my stuff out of the car and walked straight into the building, when I stopped to look at the map to see where the divas locker room was I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Roman standing there.

"Rox..talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said while looking at him.

"Stop lying to me!" he kind of yelled. Roman rarely ever yelled at me and i had issues with yelling so I flinched.

He took a deep breath and looked down at me "I'm sorry for yelling okay. I just hate when somethings wrong and you won't tell me. You always stop for fans and you ignored so many out there, you were hugging Dean like he was your life saver, and you didn't even want to sit with me.." he trailed off.

"Well...technically he is my life saver." I said but the way Roman looked at me I could tell he was frustrated but concerned. "Dean's my best friend and I just needed him. He makes me feel better."

"I'm your best friend too right? Do I not make you feel better?"

"Wait..are you jealous of Dean?" I asked

His eyes went wide for a moment before he composed himself "No. I'm just saying you pulled away from me and have given me the cold shoulder since lunch."

"I'm sorry. My mood just dropped. You know how often that happens. Nothing against you Rome really. It's just Dean has put up with that for years so naturally I go to him. It's nothing okay?" I looked at him. He seemed to be questioning me but finally just said okay and walked off. I think I hurt him but I'm not sure how.

* * *

I walked into the divas locker room and sat in the corner looking at my hands. For some reason I felt completely alone. Obviously I had Dean but if I told him the events leading up to my mood dropping he would lecture me, Nikki would lecture me, Roman would probably look at me like I had three heads and never talk to me again, and even though Seth and Cesaro were my friends we were the friends who you are only friends with because of mutuals. I just wanted someone to hold me and tell me what I was feeling and thinking because I didn't even know.

* * *

After the Smackdown tapings we all walked to the car and put our bags in.

"Since I'm wide awake I figured I'd drive us to the next city and you guys can take over tomorrow sound good?" Seth asked us and we all nodded.

While Seth climbed into the drivers seat Roman and Dean both looked at me.

"I don't care who sits back there with me ok?" I said and walked off to get in. Roman climbed in the back with me and we were off. It felt tense in the car. Well to me it felt tense but to those 3 it seemed fine they were laughing and joking and having a good time.

* * *

When we finally arrived to the next hotel in the next city we all checked in and got in the elevator. Dean and Seth were on the third floor while Roman and mines room was on the fifth before Dean got off the elevator he hugged me and told me to text him if I needed anything. When the doors shut the elevator filled with awkwardness and I hated it. We made it to our room and I took my usually spot, the bed furthest from the door and Roman grabbed some things from his luggage and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower running so i put on some loose black sweats and an over sized TWLOHA shirt , put my hair in a ponytail and crawled into bed.

Suddenly I felt tears running down my face and hugged the pillow next to me extra tight and started crying. I didn't hear the shower stop or the bathroom door open, I sniffled and next thing I knew Roman was kneeled down beside my bed staring at me. I looked up at him and he started wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Sweetheart.. Talk to me."

I sat up and he sat down on the bed next to me. I pulled my knees to my chest wrapped my arms around them and just stared at the wall. I felt him put his arm around my shoulder and squeeze it.

"Rome... I don't know what's wrong.." I just kept staring at the wall.

"How can you not know what's making you cry Rox? I don't get it."

I sighed and looked at him then back to the wall.

"I just don't.. I felt fine earlier but now I'm...I'm just not okay."

"Not okay how?"

"I .. forget it Roman it's all okay" I shrugged his shoulder off of me and laid down on my side. I felt the weight in the bed shifting then Roman pulled my arm til I was lying on my back. He was lying on his side his hand holding up his head staring at me.

"It's not okay Rox. You're crying, that's never okay in my book" he said while looking down at me.

"I feel alone.." I whispered

"You're not alone. Not ever. You have me, Dean, Nikki, Seth, Cesaro and so many others."

"I know.. but I feel alone." I rolled over on my side and held my head up like he was and looked in his eyes.

"I can't explain why but I do. I just feel unimportant and alone. Like I have all these feelings and thoughts swirling around and I don't even know what they are but they make me feel like no body cares. No matter how many times people say they're there for me I just keep feeling like they're going to leave eventually.."

"I am never going to leave you. Rox..you're my best friend, you're the one who keeps me strong on this road, without you I would have lost my mind."

"You want me around because you need me."

"I do need you"

"So if you didn't... you wouldn't keep me around..."

"That's not true Rox. I need you but I want you around too. You are just this amazing girl. You're such a protector, once you care you will go to hell and back for people, you make people earn their trust with you, you make them feel important like they make a difference and mean something, you have..this light about you that just brightens my day. And that's why I need you but girl don't take this wrong, you're grumpy as fuck in the morning, you hold it against people what have happened to you in the past, you have a temper problem and have a smart ass mouth at wrong times some times"

I looked at him shocked and was about to say something before he put his finger up to my lips.

"But even when you show your flaws, when you're yelling at me because the traffic light turned red, i STILL want you around, and I think that shows how much you mean to me, yeah you bring a lot of positivity to my life and I love you for that but don't think just because i appreciate all that and need it, don't think that's why I'm your friend because even on your worst days and with your worst attitudes I still want you around."

I just stared at him for a bit before i wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly instantly he hugged me back.

"I love you Rome" I said into his ear, I felt him smile against my cheek, kiss it then he said "I love you too"

My heart skipped a beat and I knew this was eventually going to lead to trouble but I didn't care right now all I cared about was how much better he made me feel.


	3. It all happened so fast

_This chapter a lot happens so let me know if it's bad or not. Thanks!_

* * *

It was Wednesday, the last day of our week. Tonight we got to fly home til Friday morning and work straight through the next 2 weeks. Seth and Dean decided to ride to the arena with Cesaro today so it was just me and Roman driving to the arena.

"UGH!" I said as I pulled up to the red light.

"Told you" Roman said while laughing.

"What?" I gave him a side look.

"You're so impatient, waiting at a red light isn't going to kill you. Chill girl"

"I hate stopping I just wanna get there already" the light turned green and I sped off.

"We'll be there soon speed demon. Slow down before you get a ticket" I sighed and slowed down. It was quiet all the way to the arena but a comfortable silence.

As I pulled up we heard all the screaming fans and sat in the car for a few seconds before finally getting out to grab our things. We waved to some fans while walking to the building and you heard all the females screaming Roman's name.

"They want you bad" I said

"Trust me..they let me know. Have you seen my twitter mentions?" he said while making a disgusting face. We got to the building and he opened the door for me.

"Be careful guys last time I did that it started a shit ton of rumors" i heard from behind us I turned around and saw Dean.

"These fans read too much into everything" Roman sighed as we all walked into the building.

"You can say that again, Rox we riding to the airport together?" Dean asked.

"Don't we always?" I rolled me eyes while asking. Dean and I both live in Vegas so typically we fly in and out together. Yet he found it necessary to always asked me

"No need for the attitude girl. We'll see you later" and with that they walked off to the superstars locker room and I walked off to the divas locker room.

* * *

It was about 2 am and me and Dean we're finally getting on the plane, we were sitting in the back with me by the window and him right next to me, the plane was pretty empty right now.

"So ready for next week?" Dean asked

I looked away from the window and to him with a confused look on my face "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dean just looked at me "He didn't tell you? Romans fiancee and kid are going to be here for a few days next week, they're coming back with him on Friday and leaving Sunday?"

"Oh...no he didn't tell me but guess it's none of my business" I looked down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking of who to room with and travel with"

"You can room with me, but you two can still travel to the arenas together?"

"His family barely gets to see him. I doubt they'd be okay with his little friend tagging along"

"Alright well... just travel with me then"

"Okay" I leaned back and closed my eyes to try to take a nap and stop talking about this. It really bothered me that he didn't tell me but it's not like he owes me an explanation.

* * *

Friday came sooner than I expected and me and Dean were on our way to the arena. When we got there we decided to drop our stuff at our the locker rooms and meet in catering. I was walking into catering and spotted Dean with Seth, Roman and Roman's family. I froze for a second before Roman looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Rox" he said while walking up to me then hugging me

"Hey Roman" I said and hugged back with one hand.

We hugged the typical length of time til we heard a throat clear. We pulled apart and his fiancee was standing there

"Going to introduce us?" She said while looking between me and Roman.

"Of course, Rox this is my daughter Jessica and my fiancee, Brittney, Brittney Jessica, this is my best friend Rox" He said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you" I said while sticking my hand out to her.

She looked at it for a second and finally shook my hand.

"You're really pretty" Jessica said while her mom was holding her.

"Why thank you, so are you Jessica" I said while smiling. She smiled and hid her face in her moms neck.

"So um Roman... why don't you show us where we are going to be sitting tonight?" She said while slowly walking away.

"Oh um yeah of course" Roman smiled at me then walked off with Jessica and Brittney.

I looked down and felt a hand on my shoulder when I looked up Dean was standing in front of me with a sympathetic look.

"You okay Rox?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little disappointed."

"I just thought we were going to hang out like normal but oh well"

"Rox.. hun..you need to realize he's your best friend but he has a life outside of you. He needs to spend time with his family"

"Excuse me?" I said while shrugging his hand off my shoulder "I'm not stupid Dean. I know he has a family, I know I'm nothing special I'm just a friend but I would still like to hang out with my best friend. So sorry didn't realize that was wrong" I scoffed and stormed off.

* * *

After Raw I grabbed my bags and was walking out of the arena next to Nikki. We walked past Dean, Seth Roman and his family.

"Rox..where you going?" Dean asked while grabbing my arm to stop me.

"To the next city?" I answered

"I thought we were traveling together."

"Nope. I'm traveling with Nikki this week. later" I said while walking off with Nikki.

Me and Nikki were driving to the next city when she turned down the radio and looked at me as we sat at the red light.

"What?" I asked while looking out the window.

"Tell me what happened. We never travel together and I'm missing time with my man so you have to tell me what happened."

"I can just find someone else to travel with if you spending a few hours a day away from Cena is too much."

"I didn't say that so stop. Tell me why we are suddenly traveling together."

"Roman has his family the next few days and I don't want to travel with Dean."

"Why not? Aren't you two extremely close?"

"Yeah we are but.. it's just earlier today after not seeing Roman for a few days I was excited to hang out but his fiancee pulled him away and I understand but Dean went on to make me feel extremely stupid for wanting to hang out with Roman"

Nikki sighed and stayed silent.

"Okay Nikki.. go ahead"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings"

"Just say it"

"Look I know how much Roman means to you, I know how close you two are and how much time you spend together. And its just maybe..maybe you should distance yourself a bit"

"What why?" I snapped my head towards her while looking confused.

"Because you two are just friends and not seeing him for a day, maybe a day in a half and being this upset he is spending time with his family for the next couple days when he doesn't see them much isn't okay. Maybe you're too close you know?"

I just huffed, lowered myself into my seat and turned up the radio. I started to think of what Dean said to me and felt sad. No one wanted me to be best friends with Roman.

* * *

The next day me and Nikki drove to the arena in silence, I dropped my stuff off in my locker room and went for a run around the arena. After a few laps I walked into the backstage area and saw Dean hanging out with Roman's family and him. I felt bad for treating Dean how I did so I went to go apologize. I walked up to them but as soon as I said hi Roman and his girl walked off.

"What's that about?"

"I have no idea honestly" Dean said and looked at me.

I looked down then back to him "I'm sorry Dean. I was really rude to you yesterday and you didn't deserve it"

Dean just stood there staring at me.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked worried.

Dean tried to look at me mad but a smile broke through and he hugged me. "I always do don't i?"

"Thanks Dean" I hugged him back.

"Of course hun..but girl?" I looked up at him "Go shower..you smell"

"jerk!" i laughed at hit him on the chest and went to go shower.

* * *

Roman's family actually didn't leave Sunday night like planned. They stayed with him til Wednesday and tonight after the house show they'd be flying home. I was in catering with Seth and Dean when Dean got up to go talk to Roman.

"Um Rox? Can I ask you something?" Seth said looking unsure.

"What's up Seth?"

"Well.. Are you and Roman okay?"

I shrugged and started picking at my food. Every day since Saturday Roman avoided me. Anytime I would walk up he would walk off, I texted him and he ignored it, If i was near him, they'd leave and it hurt. It's like he forgot I existed..We even had an autograph signing together and he didn't say one word to me at all.

"Rox?"

I sighed and looked up "I really don't know Seth.. I mean we were fine when we left last week, and the first day we were but ever since then..he avoids me. I don't know what I did.. Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't ask a question for no reason. Why did you ask?"

"It's just weird"

"What is?"

"Not seeing you two joking around and being together. Hanging out with him and his family is cool but it's just so weird without you there. It's like you two became a package deal and now you're not around. It's different"

"I don't know what to say Seth. I tried to talk to him and he acts like I don't exist... It's weird for me too. We are always together rooming and traveling together and suddenly I don't exist.. I don't know what's going on.."

Seth just nodded and we both stayed silent.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on before it was finally time to leave. I asked Nikki if I could take the car and she could go back to traveling with Cena she agreed so I drove to the next city alone thinking about Roman.

I was so confused. Last week he's telling me that he needs and wants me in his life then his family shows up and I don't exist anymore? I felt like trash. It's like i'm his back up person. He treats me special unless his fiancee here.

I got to the hotel around 2 am checked in and tried to sleep but it didn't happen.

* * *

The next day I got to the arena later than usual so I went to grab something to eat for dinner before the show started. When i hit catering Dean, Seth and Roman were sitting at the first table.

"Hey Rox" I heard Roman say and stopped. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Damn what's your problem?"

"Nothing. What do you want?" Dean and Seth just sat there with wide eyes looking between me and Roman.

"Uh to say hi to my best friend?"

"OH! So i'm your best friend again? Awesome!" I turned around and walked off.

I made it barely into the hall way before I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around.

"What?!" I yelled

"Seriously what the hell is your problem? I say hi and you have to act like a child?" Roman said irritated.

"YOU'RE the one with the problem" I said emphasizing you're.

"What are you talking about?"

"You ignored me all week and suddenly i'm your best friend again?"

"Uh I didn't ignore you"

"Really?! You walked away every time I walked up, you ignored my texts, you acted like I didn't exist! Even Seth noticed it!" I said when I saw Seth and Dean walk out while pointing at him.

"Excuse me?" Roman said while looking at Seth.

"Now wait, I never said you were ignoring her I just asked if you two were okay because you weren't around each other all week." Seth said with his hands up.

"Oh I'm so so very sorry I wanted to spend time with my girl and my daughter!" Roman screamed.

"Guys calm down" Dean said while walking up to get inbetween us

" So you had to ignore me all week!? You couldn't even say hi!" I screamed back.

"Why the fuck are you so obsessive?! I'm allowed to talk to other people! Give me a fucking break!" Roman said while running a hand through his hair.

"Obsessive?! For wanting a friend to say hi?! God forgive me I thought you were allowed to greet friends no matter who was around!" I yelled.

"Guys! Come on we're at work let's all just take a breather" Dean said while putting his hands on our shoulders.

"Fuck it" I said and turned to walk away.

"What does that mean?" Roman said sounding tired

"You wanted me to give you a break. You got it. Don't talk to me anymore Roman." I said and turned around and walked off.

"Rox! Rox!" I heard Dean calling my name but just walked faster leaving Roman, Dean and Seth standing outside catering with some co workers staring at them.


	4. Dean was right

_Thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you think, it's super helpful so thank you so much!_

* * *

Later that night I was lying in my hotel room thinking about the confrontation I had with Roman. He's not stupid he knows he ignored me and if he really thought he got to act like nothing happened he is delusional. I heard a knock at my door and looked at the time. It was 2 am. I sighed and got up to open the door.

"Dean? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I looked at him questiongly.

"Yeah I do. I need to talk to you" He said while pushing his way in. I shook my head shut the door and turned around to see him sitting on the bed leaning against the head board.

"Oh please make yourself at home"

"Chill it smart ass. Sit down. Now"

I walked to the other side of the bed and sat next to him.

"What is it Ambrose?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk about how pretty the stars look. What do you think? I'm hear to talk about Roman."

"Well then you should just leave."

"No. We're going to talk. Rox..what the hell was that?"

"You're asking me! He only talks to me when his little family isn't here and I'm the one getting questioned?!"

"Don't yell at me. I'm not in the mood. He spent time with his family, what's the big deal?"

"He ignored me! He avoided me. He went out of his way to not be around me. It's like he's embarrassed I'm his best friend" the last part was barely above a whisper. I heard Dean sigh and looked up at him. He was running a hand over his face.

"Look doll, he's not embarrassed. You really think he'd be seen by thousands of people with you if he was embarrassed?"

"Their opinions don't matter to him so yeah I do."

"Rox... his fiancee was visibilly uncomfortable with the hug that took place between you two."

"Then she could have said something"

"She did...why do you think he wasn't around you this week?"

I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed.

"Is this the part you say ' I told you so'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me we were too close.. that it wasn't okay.. Nikki told me it too but I didn't see anything wrong with it."

"You really didn't see anything out of line? Honestly?" Dean made me look at him.

"So I hug him extra long, i do that with you too, you know?" I shrugged.

"Yeah you do. But the difference? I don't stay in the same room with you, I don't hold your hand because you joke about being a loner, I don't sleep in the same bed and hold you all night" I looked at him shocked. "Yeah Roman let it slip one day. Point is... you two do more than just friend things and we all see it. The way you two look at each other isn't friendly anymore, the way you act and hold each other isn't just friends anymore either Rox. His girl could see that. It's actually pretty obvious to anyone who sees you two together. Be honest with me, have you two done anything? Has he cheated on Brittney with you?"

"NO! Dean I would not do that! You really think I would?!"

"Before Roman no. Now i have no fucking clue what you would do with Roman. It's like you lost your sense."

"I'm not a homewrecker" I whispered.

"Rox I would never call you a homewrecker but it's like something flipped. You and Roman were just good friends and suddenly it's like over night something is there. It's not okay to do when he has a fiancee"

"It's all my fault right?" I scoffed.

"I don't know.. I don't know what happened to make this start. I don't know who suggested sleeping in the same bed. I don't know who started this all but it needs to get under control because this bull shit of let's yell at each other at work is not going to happen again."

"You know what Dean? I should have just listened to you. I shouldn't be around Roman... I swear I didn't know I felt this strongly for him. But you and Nikki were right. Me and Roman can't be friends"

"Whoa! I never said you can't be friends I just said to distance yourself."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You're really going to walk away from a friendship because of this?"

"I just can't. If I'm still friends with him nothing is going to get fixed. I can't distance myself because I'll still want to hug him, and to room with him and if we do that we'll share a bed and cuddle and it won't work."

"You can hug him just not for so long. You can room with me instead. There's no need to end a friendship over stuff that can be fixed"

"I love him Dean" I looked up at him feeling extremely insecure.

" I know Rox, he's your best friend I get that. Rox you-"

"No Dean... I love him." I looked at him in the eyes trying to get him to understand.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do"

"There's nothing for you to do Dean."

"Really? Because we all travel together, you're both two of my best friends and now you're just going to walk away from a friendship clearly you won't be traveling with us everything is going to change. Why couldn't you two think about other people before messing around like this?!"

" I didn't know I was going to get these feelings Dean! It's not like I woke up one morning and said let me have this strong feelings for Roman! Let me think about him constantly, let me get butterflies and goosebumps over things he says and does, let his mood easily effect mine, let me feel safer than i have ever felt in my life in his arms, let me fall for this guy who by the way is engaged!" I screamed and got up to look out the window.

Dean walked up and stood beside me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry Rox. I really am. I know how hard it is for you to actually get feelings for people, I had no idea it was this deep"

I felt tears running down my cheeks and sniffled. "I didn't either.." I whispered.

"You know no matter what happens I'm still your best friend and still here for you okay?"

"I'm going to go talk to Roman"

"Maybe you should wait. Sleep on it ya know?" Dean asked and I looked up at him shaking my head.

"If I sleep on it I'll change my mind, if i change my mind we'll keep acting the same and his fiancee will keep feeling uncomfortable. I don't want to come between his family."

"I really wish you would think this through more but I can see you won't. Just.. try to be friendly about it okay?"

"Okay." I pulled away from Dean and walked to the door with him following, we split at the elevator. He went to his room and I went on the elevator to the next floor.

* * *

I stood outside of Roman's door for 5 minutes before I got the courage to knock. After what felt like an enternity he opened the door. He was wearing gray sweat pants, a darker gray t shirt, his hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and he looked exhausted. I just wanted to hug him and that made me feel like I was making the right decision.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked while looking at him.

"Yeah sure" He moved aside and let me in.

"Sit down" he said while he sat on the bed looking at me expectantly.

"No thank you.. Look Roman first I'm sorry for yelling at you at work. It was extremely unprofessional of me and I shouldn't have done it."

"It's fine Rox. We both lost our cool there for a second it happens. Don't worry about it" He smiled and went to reach for my hand but i moved my arm.

"Rox... are you okay?"

"We can't be friends anymore Roman"

"What?! Why?! Because of a little fight?! Look Rox I'm sorry I really am. I just couldn't believe you were so mad at me but it's my fault okay I'm sorry we-"

"Roman it's not because of that"

"Then what?!" He got up and was standing right in front of me looking down at me and I got nervous. I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Your fiancee doesn't want us to be friends."

"Brittney doesn't have a problem with you. She felt weird about the hug but I told her it meant nothing." I took in a sharp breath when he said nothing and backed away from him.

"We're not friends anymore Roman okay?" I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"No not okay! I told you a couple weeks ago that I need and want you in my life! You can't just walk out of it Rox!" he yelled. I tried to get my arm free but he wouldn't let go.

"I can and I am Roman."

"So my friendship meant nothing to you?" I looked up and saw in his eyes the hurt he felt. I felt my heartbreaking and just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"It meant everything. Roman..you're the best friend I ever had. And as your best friend I'm walking away to help you" I tried to explain.

"Help me? How in the hell does this help me?! Rox..Don't leave okay? Whatever is wrong with our friendship we can fix it okay? Just tell me and we'll fix it. Brittney will love you when she gets to know you, Jessica already loves you. Please you're my best friend" I looked down at the mention of his girls I felt guilty and hearing him ask me to not leave was hard. I tried to hold the tears back but I couldn't and started crying.

"She'll never like me Roman. First impressions are everything you know..and i'm pretty sure her impression of me is that I'm trying to steal her man.. I don't want to come between your family" He put his finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"You won't. Brittney will learn to be comfortable with our friendship."

"Would you be comfortable with her holding another guys hand? with hugging him as long as we do? with sharing a bed with him everynight that you aren't? With him holding her all through the night?" Roman looked down.

"No.." he said quietly

"Neither would I. We crossed the line Roman." I said.

He looked at me in the eyes "We didn't do anything wrong. I didn't cheat on her.."

"Have you told her that we do all that?"

"No"

"Because it's wrong. We both know it but I was too selfish to stop it I was only concerned with how I was feeling. I was a horrible best friend."

"I didn't stop it either. It didn't feel wrong, it felt right. You aren't a horrible best friend."

"I am.. Dean and Nikki made me realize it. And after today.. normal friends wouldn't have fought as badly as we did over something so small."

"You fight for the relationships you care about Rox. I was fucked up and avoided you and I'm sorry... We can fix this and still be best friends.. I can't lose you"

"Don't you see?! The fact that you had to avoid me because she was here speaks volumes! I can't do this.. "

"Rox... please. I love you, you are seriously my best friend and i just..losing you.. i can't i don't want to do it"

"I love you too Roman..that's the problem." Somewhere in this he let go of my arm and I left I opened the door and walked out when I looked back in Roman was sitting in his bed with his face in his hands. I shut down the door and leaned against it as fresh tears came down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry" I whispered as I walked to the elevator.

* * *

When the elevator opened on my floor I walked to my room and stood outside the door for a minute before I turned around and walked to Dean's door knocking on it. I heard him groan and mumbling before he opened the door. I looked up at him with tears running down my face.

"Dean..." I said and he immediately pulled me into his arms and shut the door.


	5. Quick question!

SO, I have a few ideas of how this story could go but I'm not sure which I'd rather do so I want some opinions. Let me know if you want Roman and Rox to stay friends, work it out and somehow drama between wanting to be more but of course the family aspect OR, Rox moves on and finds a new guy.  
Help me out please!


	6. My name is Jason

_Okay so i know which option I'm doing thank you for the people who helped me and gave me their opinion! This is a longer chapter with no Roman, but he'll be back next chapter. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

The next week went super slow, it just drug on and on. I just wanted to be home already. I usually hated Wednesdays, I hated having a day off, I just wanted to stay traveling and wrestling all day every day but this Wednesday I was so grateful for. I told Roman a week ago that we couldn't be friends and ever since it's been awkward at work. I had to switch around my traveling routine, my rooming routine and everything I was used to. I mostly traveled alone, unless John and Nikki weren't around each other, and I roomed alone. It shouldn't be a big deal but for around the past 3 months now almost every night I was sharing a bed with Roman and traveling with him, Dean and Seth but now I was alone. I also haven't really talked to Dean since that night. He stayed up with me all night comforting me and talking to me we drove to the arena together that morning but since he was traveling with Roman I was alone the rest of the week.

I didn't purposely avoid Dean but every time I would see Roman I would walk away so I wouldn't have to deal with it. And in turn avoided Dean. Him and Roman were always around each other so I couldn't exactly walk up to him and start a conversation while trying to avoid Roman. Most of the time I would notice Roman was around because I would feel eyes burning into me and every time I looked, without fail, Roman was staring at me. He looked different.. drained almost. A lot of the time I wanted to walk up to him and act like nothing happened but I couldn't. As much as it hurt I needed to let go of the idea of being friends with him and trust me it hurt. I was barely sleeping, it was too different and I had to get used to it. I know eventually I would but right now it felt like my heart was breaking every time I saw him, another reason I avoided him.

Now I was on my way to the airport alone instead of with Dean to head home. I was hoping we booked different flight times home but no luck. After going through security and everything I made my way onto the plane and saw Dean sitting there. He looked up and saw me so I smiled, he just looked at me for a minute and looked away. I sighed and chose to sit a few rows in front of him.

About half way through the flight Dean walked up and sat next to me.

"So much for us staying best friends." He said while looking at the seat in front of him

"We are best friends Dean."

"Really? Because exactly what you were mad at Roman for you did to me. "

"I wasn't trying to. It's just... I don't want to see him but since we work together it's kinda a given. I hate seeing him so I avoided it."

"I don't care what your reason is Rox. Point is you got mad at Roman for acting like you don't exist and you did the same thing to me ALL week"

"I avoided him not you. You just happened to be around him"

"You have an excuse for everything huh?"

"I'm not doing this Dean. I didn't avoid you, I avoided him. End of discussion"

"I don't know who you think you are but you don't tell me when I'm done talking. okay?" Dean looked at me with an extremely pissed off look on his face. "Did you forget that I was the one who checked on you after your fight with Roman? I was the one who even tried to stop it from happening? I was the one who tried to talk you out of it and I was the one who comforted you and got NO sleep when you ended your friendship. So frankly Rox, you take all those excuses for why you avoided me and shove them." He got up and started walking back to his seat.

"Dean wait" I called after him he turned around and looked at me.

"Congrats on treating the one person who was still there for you like shit" He took out his ipod and headphones and didn't say one more word to me. I was losing friends left and right..

* * *

I finally made it to my apartment when I noticed a missed call from Stephanie McMahon, when I listened to the voice mail she called to let me know that the schedules have been switched and instead of coming back Friday morning we didn't have to fly out til Saturday morning. This was the first time in months maybe even a year that I had two days off in one week and I was super excited to just relax.

Thursday morning I woke up at about 9 am. I went into my kitchen ate some cereal and then took a shower. I made up my mind that I would spend today trying to fix things with Dean. I dressed in black short shorts, a white tank top and black vans,and left my hair down. As I was walking out of my door and turned to lock it someone bumped into me.

"Oh my gosh mam I am so sorry!" I heard a deep voice I turned around and saw a guy I had never seen before. He had short black hair that looked extremely soft, the kind you wanted to run your fingers through, dark brown eyes, and a little scruff on his face, he was skinny but muscular and was pretty tall maybe around 6'4.

"It's okay." I noticed he was carrying some boxes and looked at them before looking back at him "So you're moving in?"

"Yeah I'm actually moving into this apartment" he pointed at the one next door to me. "So I guess I'm your new neighbor" he smiled and stuck out his hand. His smile, my God, it was gorgeous like a movie stars. "My name is Jason"

I took his hand and shook it "Mine is Rox"

"Oh hey nice name, I really like it" he smiled that smile again and I couldn't help but smile back. He went to pick up the three boxes he dropped while bumping into me and I went to grab one "here let me help you"

"Oh it's okay it's kind of heavy" I lifted it and he looked at me impressed.

"I body slam people for a living, i can handle a little box" I laughed. He led the way to his door with the other two boxes.

"Ha nice joke but what do you do for a living?"

"I'm serious. I'm a diva in WWE."

"Wow! That's really impressive. Awesome" he put the boxes down on the floor and I put the one I was carrying with them.

"Thanks. What do you do?"

"I'm a bartender for some exclusive club" I raised my eye brow at him and he laughed "as in strip clubs. I used to work over in New York but my manager decided to transfer me here to Vegas. He owns a few strip clubs and thought I could help the clubs here instead of the big apple so here I am"

"Fun job." I chuckled "So you're not just new to the building but to Vegas? Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah it is. I actually don't start til Saturday so I was hoping to get my stuff moved in and check out what Vegas is all about"

"Drinks, gambling, dancing partying pretty much what it's about"

"Maybe you could show me around? Today?"

"Actually, I was on my way to my friends house. Got a little damage control I need to do."

"Oh I understand" He looked disappointed and I could tell he thought I was lying.

"I can show you around tonight though or tomorrow before I go back to work?"

"Thanks! Sounds great."

"Alright" I smiled "Well I'm going to get going but I'll come get you when I get home and we can check out Vegas I need a distraction anyway."

"Okay. Thank you Rox, I really appreciate it. Already meeting nicer people here than in New York" I smiled and walked out the door to my car.

* * *

I pulled up to Dean's apartment building about 20 minutes later and knocked on his door. When he opened it and saw it was me his face dropped and he looked irritated.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Ouch.. I just really wanted to talk to you. Please?"

He just opened the door and let me in, I walked into his living room and sat on his couch. When he came around the corner I looked at him waiting for him to sit down but he wouldn't.

"Aren't you going to sit?" I asked

"Nope."

I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. "Okay Dean honestly you were completely right and I was completely wrong. I treated you like shit when all you did was try to stop all this from happening and be there for me when it did. I really screwed up when I avoided you and I promise to not do it anymore. I'll talk to you and hang out with you, and if you're around Roman... I'll ..I'll figure it out okay? I swear I won't be a bitch to you anymore"

Dean looked at him and finally walked over and sat on the couch "Believe it or not Rox I understand. I understand you not wanting to be around Roman after all this just happened. I do think you two need to be civil because it's not fair to put friends in the middle but I guess I understand that at this point it's not possible. But don't ruin our friendship over it. Girl you know you can walk up to me and say you wanna hang out, I'll always make time for you. But you and Roman... you're going to have to be civil to each other and be able to be around each other, not only for your friends but also for your job."

"I know. Maybe after taking a few days of not seeing him, I'll be ready to cope with being around him. It's just, everything happened so fast and it was over and trying to deal with it is hard. But I don't want to lose you so if I have to be around Roman sometimes I will. But promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"You won't let us get close again. I want to be his best friend but we know how that'll turn out and it already hurts so much."

"I promise but if you need more time away from him then take more time just.. i don't know how we're going to be around each other when I have to be around him too, storyline purposes but also he's been my best friend for almost 4 years and I'm not going to throw it away because you did"

"I know. I get it." I looked down at my hands and felt uncomfortable.

"Rox." I looked at Dean and he had a small smile on his face. "I'm not throwing you away either"

"I'm nervous"

"for what doll?"

"Being around him. What if he just storms off and can't be around me? Then I can't be around you and then I lose you and then I'm all alone and th-"

"Chill" Dean said putting his hand up to stop me "Roman misses having you around okay? It's going to be different and probably a little, okay a lot, awkward at first but you got me, Seth and Cesaro to help deal with that. I just want the group back. I know it'll be different but I can't and won't choose between you two. You are both grown adults and can handle being around each other for your friends okay?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Want to get some pizza?" I smiled and said yeah. When he was done ordering I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you"

"For what girl?"

"Not giving up on me" He kissed me on the head and ruffled my hair and we went to watch tv and wait for the pizza.

* * *

I spent the day watching stupid TV shows and joking around with Dean. I looked at the time and saw it was 8.

"Shit" I said while getting up and stretching.

"What?"

"I told my new neighbor I'd show him around Vegas since he just moved here."

"He?" Ambrose smirked when he asked.

"Dean shut up I'm being nice."

"I'm joking. Ditch him. We're bonding" he joked.

"I can't thats mean. Come with us!" I said excitedly.

"Eh I don't know. I don't really feel like hanging out with some dude I don't know"

"I don't know him either. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?"

"You don't know him so you decide let me go out, in Vegas, at night with him?" he looked at me skeptical.

"SEE! You gotta come keep your naive friend safe. Please Dean? We can show him around and then go do random shit at my apartment like we used to!" Dean laughed and shook his head at me before saying "Alright let me go get dressed." I clapped excitedly and smiled.

* * *

Dean took his sweet time getting ready so we got to my apartment around 9. I went to knock on Jasons door. He opened it wearing dark jeans and a black tank top showing off his muscles.

"Hey I thought you were ditching me" he smiled

"I lost track of time at my friends house. Sorry" I smiled apologetically and he smiled back.

"It's cool no need to apologize. Let's get going?"

"Yeah! Um btw.. me and my friend were having a good time so I brought him with me that's cool right?" I looked at him from the side and he stopped walking.

"Him?" he asked.

"Yeah.. he's my best friend. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not, I just don't want to intrude on a date." I started cracking up and he looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry." I cleared my throat before continuing. "Dean and I would never date. He's like my brother. You wouldn't be intruding on anything"

He looked relieved and smiled before he started walking again.

When we got to the car I introduced Dean and Jason and they seemed to hit it off and couldn't stop talking. Which is good because I am really bad at conversations when I first meet you.

* * *

We went to a casino and Dean saw some old friends so he went to go talk to them while me and Jason went to a slot machine. Every time I pulled the lever down I lost but when he would do it he would win.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked and he laughed.

"I have good luck watch" he put his hand over mine on the lever and pulled it down and I won.

"AH! I won! I've never won before!" i started jumping up and down and Jason laughed.

"I told you I'm good luck"

"You really are" I smiled.

We continued to joke around and have fun for the next hour until Dean finally came back.

"Well look who finally decided to come back." I said

"Sorry I was reuniting with some friends. Besides you two looked happy I didn't want to interrupt."

Jason looked at me and smiled then back to Dean "Yeah well what can I say? She's a pretty fun girl to hang around with" I looked down and blushed. For the first time in almost 2 weeks I wasn't thinking about Roman I was laughing and having a good time. Jason was really cool.

* * *

When we got back to the apartment Dean invited Jason to come play some video games with us since none of us were really tired. We decided to play call of duty with me and Dean on a team and him on the opposite team.

"You're going down" Jason said while getting comfortable on the recliner.

"It must be fun to be that naive. This is my game I'm going to own you!" I joked while Dean set up the game.

We played for about an hour before Dean decided to call it a night. He went into my guest bed room and I looked at Jason.

"Are you tired or you wanna do something else?"

"Do something else. I'm having a lot of have with you"

I smiled and looked down

"You do that a lot"

"Do what?"

"Look down when someone says something that could be a compliment."

"It's a habit."

"Why? You don't believe it or something?"

"I guess so. I don't have the worlds highest self esteem so hearing compliments are weird to me." I shrugged.

"I don't get how you don't have high self esteem. Rox you really are gorgeous, you're extremely nice and have a great personality. Who else would have taken some random guy out on the town and give him an extremely fun night?" He kept looking at me expectantly so I smiled then turned and looked at the tv.

"So... want to bake some cookies?" I asked

"Cookies at 2 am..I'm down let's do it." he smiled and got up walking to the kitchen.

He's probably the only guy who wouldn't have looked at me like I was crazy just then I thought.

We spent the next couple hours baking and eating cookies.

"So tell me more about your self?" He said while eating a cookie.

"Well, I was born in Tampa, FL. I don't have much family it's a long complicated story. I've always wanted to be a diva so now I am. My favorite animals are dogs especially small ones I think they're adorable. My favorite color is black. I love any type of music really. My favorite movies are horror and I really hate talking about myself" He chuckled and pushed the plate of cookies away from him.

"So tell me about you?" I said while picking up my bottle of water.

"I was born and raised in New York. I have a dad but no mom, she left when I was 5. I have 2 sisters and 1 younger brother. I dropped out of high school and became a bar tender because my dad knew the owner. I worked there for three years before I was transferred down here."

We spent the next few hours talking and didn't realize how late, or early it was getting. Until Dean walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat.

"Oh hey Dean trouble sleeping?" I asked.

"No.. I slept fine. You know it's 10 right?"

"What?!" me and Jason said together.

"Did you guys spend all night talking...and eating cookies?" Dean looked around the kitchen and then back to me.

"Um..yeah I guess we did" I answered and stretched.

"I had no idea it was so late."

"It's pretty early man" Dean chuckled.

"Ha right..well I really need to finish my apartment before I start work tommorrow. I'll see you later" Dean and him shook hands and I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for a great night Rox. Best welcome to Vegas that could have happened." I smiled at him and he quickly hugged me before walking out the door to his apartment.

I turned around and Dean was just standing there smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.


	7. The meeting between Roman and Jason

_Thanks for all the reviews it's really helpful. Roman is back this chapter! It skips ahead in time but I know where I want to go for the next few chapters so that's why. Hopefully skipping ahead didn't make this chapter suck. Let me know!_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the day I met Jason and ever since I spent every one of my off days with him. We saw movies, played games, went on dates and grew extremely close. I learned he was in a 6 year relationship before they broke up because she didn't like him being a bartender, he learned my previous boyfriend couldn't deal with distance and cheated on me and he told me he knew what it was like. He knew nothing about Roman I didn't find a need to tell him about it. Roman was a friend in the past and nothing more and he didn't need to know that.

At work it was awkward just like Dean said it would be but it was okay. I hung out with Dean for a couple hours when I would get to the arena and travel alone. Roman decided to not be around Dean when I was for the most part. Well at least when it started. Now we were around each other more but never next to each other, we never looked at each other or talked. We just acted like the other didn't exist and ignored each other. It hurt at first to be around him and have him not say anything but in the long run i guess i should be happy it made it easier to try to forget him. Now after almost a month of dealing with it, I could cope with being around him and not feel like my heart was crushing into pieces. Don't get me wrong seeing him was still something I'd rather not do. I still loved his smile, I'd still get butterflies when I heard his voice but I ignored it. I did a lot of ignoring when it came to Roman.

Jason was helping a lot. Being around him every week and not having to worry about what we did and who it might hurt was freeing. I really liked Jason. He made me feel beautiful, special, important and number 1. On more than one occasion I sat at the strip clubs bar just to spend time with him during his shift, he started watching wrestling to know more about what I did and he got so into it. He would congratulate me when i had a good match and would get so excited about it. I was actually happy and it wasn't because of Roman. It felt different but good.

* * *

I'm on my way to the Pepsi Center for a house show in Colorado. I pulled up, got my stuff, signed some things for the fans before dropping my stuff off in the locker room and doing the routine of meeting Dean in catering.

When I walked up Dean was already with Roman sitting down and eating. I grabbed a plate of food and sat on the other side of Dean, hugging him before I sat down.

"Hey girl"

"Hi Dean!" I smiled.

"You seem happy this morning" Roman spoke up for a second I froze, he hasn't directly talked to me in a long time I blinked a few times before finally speaking.

"Yeah..I am"

"Any reason or just a good day?" Dean said taking a bite of his food.

"Well..there actually is. You know how Raw is in Vegas?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah...?" Dean more asked than stated.

"Well, Jason has Monday and Tuesday off so he's going to come to Raw and Smackdown taping" I smiled hugely.

"Wow that's great hun!" Dean smiled.

"Um...whose Jason?" Roman asked looking confused. Just like I hadn't mentioned Roman to Jason, I haven't mentioned Jason to Roman either.. I really didn't see the need.

"Ummm.. he's uh..hes" I didn't really know what to call him in all honesty.

"The guy she's been dating" Dean shrugged and took a drink of his water.

"You've uh..you've been dating guys?" Roman asked sitting straight up.

Dean looked back and forth between us.

"Guys..please don't start" Dean groaned.

"Start what Dean?" I looked at Roman, "Not guys..just him. For almost a month now"

Roman looked down at his plate then cleared his throat. He stood up and threw his plate away and went to walk off.

"Where ya going man?" Dean asked.

"To get ready for the show" and he just walked off.

Dean and I just stared at each other for a few minutes before Dean stood up and said he was going to go check on Roman and get ready as well.

* * *

After the house show was over I grabbed my stuff and almost ran to the car, ready to get to Vegas already. It took about 2 hours because we flew and we finally got there. I called a cab to come take me back to my apartment. I would have asked Jason but he was working, based on our schedules I wouldn't see him til Raw tomorrow and I was pumped for it. It took me hours to fall asleep, I was too excited to see him.

* * *

I was sitting backstage at Raw waiting for Jason's text that he was here. He got a special pass so he got to come backstage and hang out before Raw started and he needed to go to his seat. I was hanging out by Sandra and wardrope since it was close to the door he would come through. Dean and Roman were standing in the hall near the door talking. Roman kept looking at me and looking sad. I wanted to ask him if he was okay but right now I was more focused on Jason getting there. I could always ask Roman on Wednesday when Jason wasn't around. Finally I got a text saying he was coming up and I smiled and jumped up off the table I was walking to the door when he walked through. I kind of jogged to him, passed Roman and Dean and jumped in his arms. He caught me and hugged me tightly.

"Damn girl excited to see me?" He laughed, put me down and pulled back to look at me.

"Beyond excited!" I said, I hugged him again and had my head on his chest. "I'm so happy you're here"

"Me too baby girl" he hugged me tightly again. He's been calling me baby girl for about 2 weeks now. When he first said it I was really surprised but I liked it. Every time he said it my heart starting beating faster.

"Excuse me?" Jason and I pulled apart and Dean was standing there with Roman.

"Oh hey Dean. What's up man?" Jason said and shook his hand while keeping an arm around my shoulders. Roman just kept staring at me and his gaze was making me uncomfortable.

"Hey man, glad you're here. Girl was crazy excited to see you again." Dean laughed.

"I noticed. Even though she just saw me like 3 days ago."

"Hey!" I hit him on the chest.. "You don't want me to be excited?" I fake pouted.

"You know I'm kidding. I was hoping you were as excited to see me as I was to see you" he tightened his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"No it's fine I'll continue to stand here like an awkward loser." Roman huffed. I looked up at him questioningly and he just stared back.

"Sorry.. Mine name is Jason I'm Rox's boyfriend" we all snapped our heads toward him and i held my breath.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Roman asked sounding completely rude.

"Well we've been seeing each other for quite some time. I was just hoping to make it exclusive tonight" He said and looked at me. I blushed and nodded my head putting my head into his neck while hugging him.

"Good luck with that one, you'll need it." Roman scoffed before walking off. I let go of Jason and looked back to where Roman was standing.

"Sorry about him.. Congrats you two" Dean said looking at us apologetically. Dean walked off after Roman and I looked back to Jason.

"Well...welcome to Raw where people are complete ass holes" I said

"What was that about?" he asked looking over my shoulder to Dean and Roman. I followed his gaze and saw Dean talking to Roman while Roman was glaring holes into Jason. 'What the hell?' I thought before looking back to Jason.

"I have no idea."

"Who was that?"

"Roman. He's Dean's best friend"

"Why would he be so...mad? about me asking you to be offical?" He asked looking at me.

"I don't know..." I said and looked down.

"Did you two used to be together?" I closed my eyes tightly before looking at him.

"No. He's engaged and has been for a few years now. I don't know what his problem is"

"Well mayb-"

"Come on let me introduce you to nicer people before the show starts" i grabbed his hand and started walking.

Behind my back he looked back at Roman and Roman rolled his eyes and continued to glare at Jason.


	8. Fix it

_Thank you to everyone who reviews it really does motivate me to write and update faster. So after the reviews I had more motivation so I wrote another update. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

I introduced Jason to Sandow, Randy, Nikki and John. They were extremely nice to him and very friendly. I was happy for that but it made me even more mad at Roman for being a jerk to him for no reason. On Tuesday after Smackdown me, Jason, Nikki, and John decided to go out to a late dinner before Jason went home and I flew to the next state for more house shows. We settled on Dennys and were waiting on our food.

"So I never did ask, how did you two meet?" Cena asked us as he put his arm across the booth seat behind Nikki.

"Well I was moving into the apartment next door to her and bumped into her with my boxes and she was nice enough to show me around Vegas and we hit it off" Jason smiled while grabbing and holding my hand.

Nikki smiled at us then looked at our hands. "Well I'm just happy she finally found someone to make her happy. After the whole Roman thing I was worried for a bit" she took a drink of her tea and I looked at her wide eyed.

"What whole Roman thing...?" Jason said and looked at me then Nikki.

"You didn't tell him about Roman?" John asked kind of shocked.

"No..she didn't.. what about him?" Jason moved to look at me a little more and let go of my hand.

"I'll tell you later...it's not a big deal which is why I never brought it up."

"Sounds like a big deal" Just then our waiter brought out our food and we all ate in awkward silence.

* * *

After dinner Nikki and John bid us good bye and started to the airport while I drove Jason back to his apartment in my rented car.

"So you going to tell me or what?"

"Jay...it's not a big deal. I don't really want to tell you something that doesn't matter."

"The fact you're avoiding it so hard means it does. Come on baby girl just tell me. We need to be open and honest for this to work out."

I pulled into a parking spot at the apartment complex and sighed. I looked at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"Me and Roman were best friends. When my ex cheated on me Roman stayed with me all night and we got extremely close after that. He-"

"Extremely close.. physically?" He asked.

"No! We never did anything like that, remember he's engaged? We just traveled together and roomed together. We may have done a little flirting but that's all. His fiancee didn't really like me and we, I, ended the friendship. See not a big deal"

"If his fiancee was so uncomfortable..how was it not a big deal?"

"We were just friends. Nothing happened."

"Rox..do I have something to worry about?"

"You don't trust me?!" I scoffed.

"Well...you did hide this"

"I didn't hide it. I didn't bring it up because we're not even friends anymore it doesn't matter" I looked down and took a deep breath.

"You still want to be don't you?"

I shook my head and looked out my window.

"You can be honest with me. I'm not going to yell or scream or dump you for telling me the truth. I just ask for complete honesty."

"I do... I miss him as a friend."

"So fix it."

"What? You were just asking if you had something to worry about and now you want me to fix it with him...?" I looked at him utterly confused.

"Because, yes I feel pretty weird about the fact that you didn't tell me. But I guess if you're not friends now I can understand. But.. the sadness that came over you when you said you weren't friends anymore, I don't want to see anymore. So whatever the problem was fix it. If his fiancee has a problem tell her you're off the market she has nothing to worry about." He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss it.

"It's more complicated. He probably hates me, you saw how he was Monday."

"Maybe he misses you too? Doesn't know how to deal? I'm not saying it's going to be easy but if it didn't matter you wouldn't have been sad. If something makes you sad I hate it so you need to try. What's the worse that could happen?"

"I could die"

He chuckled and put his hand on my cheek and stroked my cheek with his thumb "The worse thing is he says he doesn't want to be friends and you're right where you are now. If you miss him and you were truly best friends it'll work out okay?" I nodded my head and he kissed my temple.

"It'll be okay" He said soothingly

"I dont want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad baby girl. I was confused as to why you didn't say anything but it's okay, alright?"

"Promise you're not mad at me?" I asked while looking into his eyes.

"I promise"

"Swear?"

"I swear"

"On everything you love?"

"Rox! I'm not mad at you okay? Stop being so worried. I trust you and understand why you didn't feel it necessary to tell me okay? Now give me a kiss and go catch your flight"

I leaned over and kissed him and felt butterflies. I pulled back and he got out of the car before he shut the door he turned and looked at me. "Good luck with Roman. Let me know how everything goes." then he shut the door and walked into his apartment. I rubbed my temples then drove to the airport.

* * *

When I got to the airport I saw Dean, Seth and Roman were there so I went to sit with them while they waited. Roman looked up from his phone to me then right back down. Dean smiled at me and Seth looked like he was about to pass out.

"Tired Seth?" i asked while sitting down across from them.

"Girl you have no idea. I got no sleep last night and I'm catching a cold I just want to sleep."

"Take a nap until the flight?"

"These ass holes won't wake me up."

"I will, take a nap"

"I'm counting on you Rox" Seth then put on head phones and covered his face with a hoodie. Dean was playing random games on his phone and i sighed loudly.

"Okay, what is it?" He said looking up.

"Nothing"

"Yeah because people ALWAYS loudly sigh when it's nothing" Roman said sarcastically.

"Can I talk to you?" Roman looked up and saw I was talking to him "alone" i said while looking at Dean.

"I guess" me and Roman got up and went to walk to another set of empty seats.

"No fighting!" Dean called after us and Roman flipped him off.

We sat down and he looked at me waiting for me to start.

"Um..how have you been?"

"I doubt you called me over here for some friendly bull shit chat so cut to the point, what is it?"

I ran my hand through my hair and tried to think of what to say.

"Spit it out Rox."

"I miss you" I said while looking at my hands folded in my lap.

"Huh?"

"I miss you" I said quieter looking up at him.

"That's not what I was expecting" He ran a hand over his face and let out a big breath.

I kept staring at him but he wouldn't look at me.

"So...you hate me?" I said barely above a whisper and looked back down.

"I could never hate you Rox."

"You just don't miss me."

"I'm just confused. I thought you were going to try to rip me a new one for Monday"

"Yeah! What the hell was that about?!" I suddenly felt angry again.

"It was too weird for me okay?"

"What was? You treated my boyfriend like shit for no reason. 'good luck you'll need it' what the fuck Roman?"

"Now this is what I expected" he sunk down in his seat and stayed quiet.

"Why did you do that Roman?" I said sternly looking at him.

"I was mad"

"Over what?"

"Over... i don't know."

"That's a lie and we both know it.. over what Roman?"

"You know I'm not in the mood to argue so" he got up to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"We won't argue okay? Can't we just talk about things like we used to?"

"No" he said while staring blankly ahead of him.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not like before."

"I'm trying here Roman.. please just tell me what it was about?"

"Why are you trying all of a sudden?"

"Because Jason made me own up and face the fact that I miss my best friend.. I miss you so much."

He looked at me and sighed. "I was mad because I was the odd one out and it was never like that before. I guess I always thought it was a temporary thing ya know? That you and me were going to just go back to how we were and suddenly there's a guy in the picture I never heard of, and you're running to him and you and Dean are buddy buddy with him and I was just there and it quite frankly didn't matter if I was or not. It was like I was watching how we all three used to be with someone else. Then..he asked you to be official and I don't know.."

"Roman...I'm so sorry.. I didn't realize or do that on purpose you know?"

"It doesn't matter because it happened."

I touched his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"I meant the good luck you'll need it thing"

"ouch..." i said while taking my hand away from his shoulder.

"Can you blame me? i wish someone would have warned me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You walked out of my life like I meant nothing to you. You told me I was your best friend and you left. I told you how much I needed and wanted you in my life and you left... He deserves to be warned that it could happen to him Rox and you know it."

"That's not fair Rome... it's entirely different circumstances"

"How?"

"He doesn't have a fiancee that hated me."

"Do you think I gave a rats ass that she hated you?"

"Well...yeah"

"Well I didn't. You were my best friend and that whole week we were arguing about how she needed to deal with it. It's not like I have the perfect relationship. I needed you."

"Looking at it you would have thought you did."

"Looks can be deceiving. You have no fucking clue about what goes on behind closed doors. I fought for our friendship. I fought like hell. And you walked off. My engagement is on the edge of ending right now and I needed my best friend but she left." He looked at me in the eyes with anger "How can you tell someone you love them and then walk out on them and stop caring like that?!"

"I never stopped caring Roman! I always cared and loved you. I still do! It hurt so much to walk out that night I spent the night crying and almost lost Dean trying to avoid you. I was just doing what I thought was right!" I said a little loudly.

"I'm not trying to fight I'm just saying...if you could leave a best friend like that, I'm assuming you could leave Jason that easily too and he should know."

"Okay I get it I'm a horrible person okay? I hurt you and I suck and I'm the worst person that anyone could ever have in their lives."

"I'm not saying you're horrible. I'm saying... I don't get how you could do that to me."

"I thought it was the right thing to do Roman.. You told me I was too obsessive, your fiancee doesn't like me, I knew I had to distance myself but I thought I couldn't so i needed to just end the friendship."

"But now you could distance yourself?"

"Yeah. I mean look at us, this is the most we've talked in over a month, it's not like we're going to go back to how it was. I know and accept now that what we were doing, even though not cheating, was crossing the line. Now that i'm in a relationship I understand it fully and I wouldn't want to cross that line again. I need to respect your relationship and mine.. I just needed that time ya know, to get my shit together and accept everything."

"You make it sound like we broke up"

"In a friendship way we did"

"You've put me on a roller coaster girl. I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you."

"Can't we just try to put all of this behind us? Start fresh, we can travel together and joke around and just be the old Rox and Roman"

"Without sleeping in the same bed?"

"Yeah" i chuckled.

"We can try."

"Thank you Roman! Thank you so much"

We stood up and I hugged him really tight. "I missed you too ya know?" he whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver run through me. Feeling his arms around me again sent shock waves through my body and i felt goose bumps and my heart beating a little faster. I tried to ignore it because I really did want Roman back in my life. And now with Jason in my life I could accept that me and Roman were friends.

Roman pulled away and looked down at me.

"I do have one question" He said while staring in my eyes.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"When you said you love me... you didn't mean as a friend did you?"


	9. Trouble in paradise

_I swear the more reviews I get the faster I want to update so again thank you! Next chapter will be heavy on Rox and Jason and the last chapter before the 1 month Europe tour. Let me know what kind of things you would like to see happen in the chapters of Europe! Thank you_

* * *

I looked at Roman wide eyed caught off guard.

"So.. you didn't did you?"

"It doesn't matter, we're putting it all behind us right?" I said while turning to walk away.

"Rox.." Just then our flight was called.

"Gotta go wake up Seth" I said while jogging to Seth to get him up.

We got on the flight and surprisingly Roman sat next to me and Dean and Seth across the aisle from us.

"You guys ready for the Europe tour next week?" Seth asked us.

"That's next week?!" I said loudly.

"Yeah, you forgot?" Roman said looking at me.

"Yeah..I thought it was in a few weeks."

"Better get to telling Jason you're not going to see him for a month" Dean said.

"Yeah...I'll get right on that." I replied.

"Hopefully he reacts better than my girl did. She flipped on me when I went last year." Seth told me.

"I'm sure he'll be fine"

"Yeah because at the beginning of a relationship you're always going to be okay with your girl not being around for a month" Dean said.

"He'll be fine okay?" I said in a irritated tone. Dean held his hands up then looked at Roman then me.

"So.. you two are playing nice again?" Dean asked us and Seth leaned forward to look at us pass Dean.

"Yeah." Roman said.

"That's it? No telling us how it happened?" Seth asked curiously.

"We talked about everything and decided to act like grown ups" Roman said.

"Besides, I missed the loser" I said laughing when he faked hurt.

"Thank God! You two were stressing me out!" Seth said

"Sorry Seth." I said

"It's okay but umm.. well is.."

"What is it Seth?" Roman asked.

"I mean..is your girl and your guy going to be okay with this? After everything?"

"Well Jason was actually the one who convinced me to try to fix things with Roman so he'll be fine." I said. Roman stayed quiet and we all looked at him.

"Roman?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not talking about Brittney so drop it okay?" He snapped and we all shut up.

There was an awkward silence for about 15 minutes before Roman sighed. "I'm sorry.. it's just.. a lot going on I don't want to get into alright?"

"It's fine big man we understand" Seth said smiling.

Dean and Seth fell asleep a few minutes later and me and Roman decided to play family feud on his Iphone. After beating him 3 times he turned off the phone and put it away.

"I'm done playing"

"Don't be a bad sport because you suck" I joked.

"I'm not, you cheated."

"How did I cheat?!"

"I don't know but you did. There's no way you beat me"

"You're such a big baby when it comes to losing"

"I am not. Take that back"I shook my head. "Take it back Rox. I'm warning you."

"Oh you're so scary" I mocked him and suddenly he started tickling my sides. My sides were the only place I was ticklish. And I mean extremely ticklish. I squeeled and start laughing and turning red.

"Roman stop!" I said while laughing

"Then take it back!" Roman said while laughing.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and we stopped. I looked up at him and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Just joking around" Roman said and Dean just shook his head.

* * *

The flight finally landed and I was waiting for my luggage when Dean walked up to me.

"Again? Already?" He asked.

"What?"

"You and Roman."

"Oh my God Dean! We just joking around. You act like everything is such a big deal! It was literally 2 friends joking around!" I shouted.

"Yeah..because you two were always "friends"' he put air quotes around friends

"We were. You wanted us to be friends again and we are and now you're bitching about it. What do you want?!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just trying to look out for you! I'm glad you and Roman are friends again, I really am. But I watched this all before okay? I watched you two get extra friendly and then I watched as you got heart broken over a guy you weren't even with." he said quieter.

"I'm over it okay? I'm with Jason now and Roman and I are just friends." I said.

"I'm not trying to get you mad at me but... since when did relationships stop you two?"

I groaned and wiped my hand over my face "Dean..it's been over a month..almost 2. I had time to get over it and I found a new guy and Im happy.. we already talked about everything, we may travel together but we won't room together. We talked about it okay?"

"So Jason just erased all your feelings for Roman?"

We heard someone clear their throat and turned around. Roman was standing there with his eye brow raised. "What exactly are you two talking about?" Roman looked back and forth between Dean and I, and I looked at Dean.

"Anyone going to tell me?" Roman said.

"I have to go call Jason" I said and left Roman and Dean standing there.

I walked outside and waited for Jason to answer.

"Hello?" He answered tiredly. His tired voice was so cute and I instantly smiled at hearing it.

"Hey Jay."

"Hey baby girl!" I could hear the smile in his voice and smiled even bigger.

"I have to tell you something.."

"What?" I could tell he was worried.

"Um well you know how we do Europe tours? Well they last a month and it happens next week, well what we consider next week, so I'll see you tonight after flying in and some tomorrow before I have to fly out.. I thought I had one more week, I'm sorry."

"You had me worried baby girl. I know it's your job, I know what kind of distance I was signing up for when I got with you it's okay. What time do you get in?"

"Well we're doing a day time show to give us more time to get home and get ready so I'll be in around 8."

"Okay I'm going to take you out to dinner when you get in okay?"

I smiled "yeah"

"Have you talked to Roman?"

"Yeah we made up so next time you're at a show he'll probably not be a jerk to you"

"Probably" he laughed.

I laughed too "He won't be." I turned around and saw the three guys walking outside to meet up with me. "Hey I have to drive to the airport and try to get some sleep, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright bye Rox"

"Bye Jay" I hung up the phone and turned to see all three standing right behind me.

"So how did he take it?" Seth asked.

"Good, he said he knew what he was signing up for and it's fine. He's taking me to dinner after I get in tonight"

"Damn he is crazy understanding" Seth replied.

"Yeah.. He's pretty amazing" i smiled, Dean smiled back at me but I saw Roman roll his eyes.

"Are you guys ready to go to the hotel yet or are we just going to stand here talking about how amazing Jason is" Roman said with a bit of disgust in his voice when he said Jason.

Dean groaned and walked off. We all followed behind him silently.

* * *

It was an awkward, tense car ride to the hotel and I was beyond happy when we finally pulled up to the hotel. Dean and Seth were on the 2nd flood while Roman and I were on the 5th. Before Dean got off the elevator he gave me a warning look and I rolled my eyes. When the doors shut and the elevator started moving I moved to stand in front of Roman and look at him.

"What?" He said and looked down at me.

"What's your problem with Jason?"

"I don't have a problem with Jason"

"That is such a lie!"

"No it's not. I just don't think he is as _amazing _as you want to think he is"

"Roman."

"I don't like your guy, you don't like my girl we're even it doesn't matter drop it please?"

"Fine.."

* * *

The next day Roman was oddly quiet every time I tried to talk to him he would just mumble a response and rub his temples. After another failed attempt to talk to him I gave up and went to sit outside to get some fresh air.

"Don't take it personal" I heard and looked up to see Seth walking towards me. "He gets like this every day that he flies home. It must be really bad"

"He hasn't told you anything?"

"Nope. He just always looks happy the first day we're on the road and looks miserable the last day. He just shuts down. I have no idea what's going on with him but don't take it personal okay?"

"I'll try not to"

"Good, I'm going to go for a run, I'll see you later." With that Seth ran off and I got up and walked back inside looking for Roman.

I finally found him in a random seat in the arena towards the nose bleeds. I walked up the steps and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here for you if you need to talk, or vent or anything you know?"

He nodded his head and kept looking down towards the ring.

I rubbed his shoulder and got up to leave.

"Hey Rox?"

I turned around and looked down at him "Yeah?"

"Can you just sit with me for a bit?"

"Of course" I sat down next to him watching them put together the set for the house show tonight.

After 10 minutes Roman shrunk down in his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"She gets mad at me for everything"

I looked at him and saw how drained he looked. It was a sad site, he was usually so full of life.

"She gets mad that my flight comes in so late, but she gets mad if i wait til the next day to come in at a better time. She gets mad if I'm home on a day I didn't let her know about, she's mad if I'm not home. She's mad that I wrestle. She hates wrestling so much. Every time I fly her out to a show she complains about how boring it is, but I'm just trying to see them more. She got mad that I wanted to go to Vegas with Ambrose one time. I missed her sisters wedding and she flipped. I told her 3 months in advance I couldn't make it because it's not like I can just take a day off like a normal job and she said it was fine then she flipped out on me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe it's just a hard patch.. when we get back from Europe you can use our two days off to do something special for her."

"If it even lasts to the end of the tour."


	10. Off to Europe

_Off to Europe they go! Someone brought it up that they want to see Roman's pov so throughout the Europe chapters you will get some Roman pov. Don't forget to let me know what you want to happen between Roman and Rox over the Europe trip I already have a few ideas. Thanks. Review Please!_

* * *

When I got back to Vegas I stood in the airport for half an hour waiting for Jason but he never showed. I gave up waiting and called a cab. The longer it took me to get home the madder I was getting. He could have at least let me know he wasn't showing up. The cab finally pulled up to my apartment complex, I paid and got out. I put my stuff in my apartment and sat there for a few minutes shaking my leg before I just got up and stormed to Jason's door and pounded on it.

"Hey baby girl!" He said and went to kiss me on the cheek. I moved my head and he looked confused.

"Thanks for picking me up. Oh wait you didn't. Thanks for letting me know you weren't going to either. OH wait you didn't do that either!" I shouted.

"I thought I did tell you. I'm sorry! I got off late today and couldn't make it to the airport in time. I could have sworn that I told you. I texted you" he said while taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Well you didn't."

He looked through his texts and put his head down. "I am so sorry Rox. I could have sworn I sent it I'm so sorry! If it helps I was setting something up here."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest just staring at him.

"Come on now. I worked really hard to make this special for you, you leave tomorrow let's not fight okay? I messed up and I'm sorry"

I uncrossed my arms and just stood there. He reached out and grabbed the belt loops on my pants and pulled me to him and hugged me around the waist.

"I'm sorry Rox okay? It won't happen again."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck.

"I missed you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you too." He pulled away from me, grabbed my hand and led me inside.

When I got inside I saw he had dimmed the lights, lit two big white candles on his dining room table, two glasses of red wine, two glasses of ice water, and cheesecake smothered in strawberries on the counter.

"I made everything myself."

I looked around shocked. "Babe..this is really sweet. Thank you so much" I hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

We walked over to the table and he pulled out my seat.

"I'm going to go get the dinner I'll be right back."

"What did you make?"

"Steamed Mussels, Bistro Roast Chicken and Pommes Frites with Chives" he answered before smiling and turning and walking out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with two plates and set one in front of me.

"Now I'm not promising this is going to be good, you're the first girl I've ever cooked for."

"oooh I'm so special" I joked and picked up my fork.

"You are, you really are" He smiled. I smiled back and took a bite of the chicken.

"This is good!" I said and he smiled proudly.

* * *

When we finished eating dinner, we had some dessert then grabbed our glasses of wine and went to sit on his couch.

"Everything was really good Jay."

"I'm glad. I tried really hard."

"You could be a professional chef." I smiled over at him.

"I used to want to be one"

"Really? Why don't you?"

"I just never knew how to go about it. I figure you'd need to take some kind of college classes for it, and you know I never finished high school so I just let the idea go but it's always been in the back of my mind."

"You should try to do it babe."

"I don't know. It'd be cool but I do like bartending and I don't know how to go about it like I said."

"Well you could always get a GED and find a school that will accept that and get into college, if you do actually go to college for that I have no idea. Did Monica go to college for it?" He started laughing at me.

"What?" I questioned

"Did you just make a friends reference to how something could work?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby girl that's a show you know it doesn't actually work like that."

"Ah who cares? Point is, if it's still in the back of your mind why not try for it?"

"I don't know if I could afford the GED or any college expenses. I mean I make good money working at the bar but not nearly enough for all that."

"Well... I mean if this is like a dream or a passion for you I could lend you some money and you can pay me back when you can?"

"Are you sure? What if I fail?"

"I don't think you would, but if you do at least you tried."

"Thanks baby girl." He smiled and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and we decided to watch Titanic. He went to get the movie while I put the wine in his kitchen when he came back he put the movie in and laid down on his couch and I climbed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me as the movie started.

* * *

About half way through the movie I let out a big breath of air and put my chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"What's up sweetie?"

"This movie is stupid."

"What!? This movie is a classic!"

"Classically stupid." I remarked.

"What makes it so stupid?"

"It's not romantic at all. She shows up engaged and suddenly it's over and she's with this guy? That's just a bitch move not romantic."

"It's about finding true love and dying for them."

"That's another thing! He could have got up on that thing with her and not freeze in the water."

"Maybe it couldn't hold up both their weight?"

"Then clearly he loved her more and she loved herself more or she would have taken turns with him or something."

"He wanted to make sure she was safe. He loved her and wanted her to live."

"Shouldn't she want the same for him? Maybe her fiancee wasn't the problem"

He started laughing and I smiled at him.

I sat up on his waist with a leg on each side of him. He looked up at me and put his hands on my hips. I leaned down and kissed him lightly. When I went to pull away he put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me back down to his lips. It was a fully passionate kiss and somehow I found myself on my back. I pulled back to catch my breath and looked up into his eyes that were clouded of lust.

"You're really beautiful" He whispered before he kissed me again this time slipping his tongue into my mouth. I was in heaven. He was making me feel like my body was on fire then he grinded his crotch against mine while putting his hand up my shirt and I pulled away.

"You okay baby girl?"

I looked away from him and he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What is it Rox?"

"I really like you, honestly Jay. It's just... I.. I don't want to rush things.. it's nothing against you. It's just that after my last relationship and everything I" He cut me off by pushing his lips to mine lightly.

"It's okay. I can wait" I let out of sigh of relief.

"You thought I was going to force you?" He asked while getting off me and sitting down next to me. I sat up then looked at him. "No..I just didn't want to get you mad. I know I kind of started this. I'm just not ready."

He put his hand on my thigh and looked in my eyes. "Rox it's seriously okay, alright? I would have loved to make love to you tonight but I'm willing to wait for you." I covered my face and he grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands down.

"Why'd you have to say that?" I asked.

"Say what?"

" 'make love' it's such a.. i don't know, it's just weird to say."

"You don't like the term make love?"

"Not really. Its just sex."

"Not always."

I just shrugged and looked at the time. "It's almost midnight."

"Yeah it is."

"My flight is at 10 tomorrow morning, so i need to get up in like 6 hours to pack and I was hoping we can get some breakfast and you can take me to the airport at like 8?"

"Sure thing babe. Let's go to bed. Stay with me tonight?"

I smiled and nodded and followed him to his bed room.

"I need something to sleep in." He pulled out a large shirt and some girl shorts.

"Um...why do you have girl shorts?"

"My sister was here last week and she left them so I washed them and keeping them til she comes back to get them. She's still in New York."

I just looked at him with a frown on my face.

"Rox. I swear it's my sisters. You need to trust me. If there was another girl don't you think i would hide her clothes not give them to you to wear?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, go get changed and we can go to bed." I put on the clothes in the bathroom and set my alarm for 6 am.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Jason already lying in bed, with black basketball shorts on and no shirt. i looked over his body and heard him chuckle.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and I blushed.

"Come lay down." He said while holding the blanket up. I crawled under and he turned off the bed side lamp. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I put my head on his chest, my leg over his and my arm across his stomach. His other hand grabbed my arm.

"Good night baby girl"

I looked up and pecked him again. "Good night babe." I was asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Earlier that morning I woke up with Jason at 6, he made us bacon, eggs and hash browns for breakfast while I went to my apartment to pack. When I finished packing I went back to his apartment and had breakfast. He dropped me off at the airport gave me a few kisses then left to go back to sleep. I spotted Dean and walked up behind him and pushed him.

"What the fuck?" he said irritated before turning around and seeing me. "You little shit."

"Sorry Deano" I laughed and hugged him.

"Ugh what did I tell you about calling me that?"

I smiled up at him and he just rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Ready for the longest plane ride you've been on?" he asked

"Nope!" I said and put my head on his arm.

* * *

After went felt like forever we landed in Europe around the same time every other wrestler was. Dean and I got our bags and walked outside to find the bus WWE sent for the wrestlers. I saw Roman standing outside the bus with his sunglasses on and his hair pulled back, we put our stuff with the other bags while the driver loaded them into the compartment and I jogged to Roman.

"Roman!" I called. He looked and smiled. I got to him and hugged him. He put his arms around my lower back and lifted me up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Rox!" he put me down and I smiled up at him.

"You seem happy"

"I am! This month is going to do me good. I'm so happy to be here."

"Thanks for running off while I was mid sentence Rox." Dean said while walking up.

"Sorry Dean, I didn't hear you."

"Because you spotted Roman and we all become invisible when he's around" he smarted off.

I stepped back from Roman and just looked at the ground.

"She was just excited to see me Dean, I'm sure she wouldn't have ignored you on purpose." Roman said.

"She wasn't that excited to see me."

"Well you see her more than me." Roman said.

"I haven't seen her since the last day we were on the road."

"Don't you hang out on our days off?" He asked curiously.

"Usually but she was with Jason yesterday"

"Fun. I'm going to go grab a seat." Roman said and walked off.

"Really Dean?"

"What?"

" You just sounded like a jealous girlfriend."

"I'm not jealous I was just saying you completely ignored me while I was talking because you saw Roman. I wasn't being serious about the excited to see me part, it's always been like that. I figured you two would know me well enough to know I was joking."

"I guess...why'd you bring up Jason?"

"Because Roman asked if we usually hang out? And we didn't because you were with him? Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not.. I just don't get why he gets like that over Jason"

"He told me he didn't trust him. That he got a bad vibe from him." Dean said.

"But why though, did you get one?" I asked while leaning up against the bus.

"No..maybe a weird one but not really bad."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know just... weird. Just be careful?"

"Fine, but you're both wrong about him. He is an amazing guy."

"Whatever you say Rox, you know him better than us."

"That I do!. Anyway do you know how much a GED costs?"

"No, why the random question?" Dean asked while looking at me from behind his glasses.

"Well Jason wants to get his so he can try to go to college, but he doesn't think he can afford one, or even college but I told him I'd loan him the money so I was curious how much I should be expecting it to cost?" Dean took off his glasses and looked at me shocked when we heard a loud "What?!".

Seth walked up and looked at me before shaking his head. "Did I really just hear you say that you are going to loan this guy money for a GED AND college?!"

"Yeah.. what's the big deal?"

"Do you know how much college costs?! That's not chump change Rox."

"I know that Seth, but it's something he has a passion for and I want to help him."

"And how long have you been with him, scratch that how long have you known him!?"

"A couple months..." I said while looking back and forth between Dean and Seth.

"Why the hell would you be willing to fork out thousands of dollars for some guy?" Seth asked while looking at me like I was stupid.

"He's not some guy! He's my boyfriend and I want to help him with his passion.."I shouted. A few of the wrestlers looked at us and I looked down.

"If it's his passion he'd find a way to make it happen without borrowing money from a naive girl who wants so badly to move on from someone that she'd do anything for some guy!" Seth shouted.

"I'm with Roman now, I have a bad vibe from this dude" Dean said.

"Whatever" I scoffed and went to walk off, Dean grabbed my arm and I turned around and pushed him off me and stormed on to the back of the bus and sat by the window. I put on my head phones and started blasting adtr. Roman came and sat next to me and touched my shoulder. I took off my earphones and looked at him.

"You okay? That looked like an interesting exchange." Roman said quietly. I shook my head and put my head on his shoulder. Dean and Seth walked on the bus and stood in the seats in front of us looking back at us.

"Rox..we weren't trying to hurt your feelings." Seth said

"Leave me alone" I said.

"We're just looking out for you. I don't want you to get taken advantage of." Dean said.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said through gritted teeth.

"Guys..just back off of her right now okay?" Roman said, Seth nodded and Dean rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat in front of me.

"I'm so close to being done" I heard Dean say. My shoulders fell and Roman put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight.

This was going to be a long trip.


	11. Money problems

_So everyone who reviews this; you are awesome and thank you so so much! As promised part of the next chapter will be done in Roman's pov and you'll see more about Roman and Brittney's relationship. This chapter is smaller than others but it was just to set some things up. Let me know what you think about this chapter._

* * *

We got the the hotel and I followed Dean inside.

"Dean wait up." I called after him. He turned around and looked at me with an expressionless face.

"I'm sorry." I said

"I'm done hearing I'm sorry. I try to look out for you and you bitch at me and you think I'm sorry just fixes everything."

"I know, I'll try to stop. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry when you do the same shit over and over again."

"Dean, "

"At this point find someone else to room with. I'm done with this shit." and with that he walked away to the counter to check in.

I turned around and Roman was standing there with a sympathetic look. I looked up at him and felt tears in my eyes.

"Come here" he said as he pulled me into a hug and rubbed his hand down my back. "It's okay, you two will be fine."

"He has never told me he was done before." I pushed my face into his chest and breathed deeply.

"He's just mad, you know that. He just needs some space."

"I guess so... I was supposed to room with him"

"Room with me" Roman said. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Roman. We already said we weren't going to do that."

"Same room not the same bed. But if you don't want to that's fine you can always room with Eva or something." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the chest.

"I'll take you over Eva."

"Oh geesh thanks so much" he joked. "Come on" I followed him to the counter and we checked in and headed to the elevator to our room.

* * *

When we got to the room I walked to the bed by the window and collapsed on it. Roman walked to the other bed and put his stuff on it, then sat on the edge and faced me.

"What?"

"What was your fight about?"

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. "Jason."

"Well what about him?"

"He was thinking about being a chef but he needs a GED and college . Well he can't afford it, or he is not sure he can so I said I'd loan him the money and he can pay me back whenever he can."

Roman took a deep breath and put his head down while shaking it. "Rox.. Why would you do that?"

"Because I care about him and it's his passion."

"If it's his passion why didn't he go after it? Why would he let something like a GED stand in his way? Why did you not hear about it at all before hand?" he took out his phone and did some typing before putting his phone away "the GED test is $23.75 per module in Vegas. If he can't afford that himself then he needs to fix his budget and start saving on his own. He can do scholarships and he can do loans from a bank"

"If he did it from the bank what if he can't pay it back right away? They go after him for collections when I'd be more understanding"

"Yeah so understanding you'd probably just find yourself out thousands of dollars and he wouldn't pay you back"

"He wouldn't do that okay?! You guys dont' know him!"

"Do you? Honestly."

I laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling not saying anything.

"Rox, I'm not telling you what to do, if you feel you can trust him and want to hand him all this money with no guarantee that he'll pay it back then go ahead but do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Tell him the GED test is cheap enough for him to pay for himself and tell him to look into scholarships and college loans from the bank, see how he reacts okay? I don't trust him and I'd feel better if you would do that."

I sat there quietly. "For me?" He asked.

"Fine. I'll bring it up tonight when I face time him."

"Good, i'm going to go shower."

* * *

Later that night Roman ordered us some room service while I went to facetime Jason.

He answered and he was wearing no shirt and his hair was a mess.

"Hey babe!" I smiled

"Hey Rox." he smiled back and ran a hand through his hair.

"How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie, I miss you though."

"I miss you too. So I did some research"

"Oh yeah about what?"

Just then someone knocked on the door and Roman went to get it.

"Shouldn't you get the door?" Jason asked when I didn't get up.

"Roman's getting it, anyway-"

"Wait..Roman? You're rooming with Roman?"

"Yeah.. Dean and I were going to but he got mad at me and told me he was done..."

"Oh baby girl I'm sorry what was it about?"

"It doesn't matter right now I don't want to talk about it."

Roman walked back in the bed room and handed me my food.

"Hey Roman" Jason said. Roman rolled his eyes but put on a fake smile and moved in front of the camera "Hey Jason, what's up?"

"Same old same old, watch out for MY girl over there alright?" He put emphasis on my and Roman backed away from the camera and went to his bed "Yup" he said and started eating.

"So what did you research Rox?"

"Oh yeah, I researched the GED and found out it's pretty affordable, pretty cheap actually so I figured you'd be able to afford that."

"How much is it?"

"A little less than 25 per module."

"Oh yeah I can get that."

"Good! And when it comes to college you can look up schloarships and maybe loans from the bank"

"So wait, you don't want to help me anymore?"

"No babe, I didn't say that I'm just saying like you have all these other options you can check into besides me lending you money ya know?"

"Uh I guess I could but why would I go through a bank if I could just get it from you?" I saw Roman glare at the phone.

"I was giving you options Jay, I mean a lot of people don't like money to get into their relationships and everything"

"Then why did you even offer it? I'm not going through a damn bank and risking being put on a payment plan I can't keep up with, when with you I wouldn't have a time limit or anything like that."

"No I get that I'm just sayi-"

"Where did this come from? You were so excited to help me now it seems you don't want to?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you babe.. I will if you need it okay? I just talked to Dean an-"

"Of course Dean! Why can't he just mind his own fucking business for once."

"This is the first time he ever got in your business Jay." I said while wiping a hand over my face.

"No actually if I remember right he was right there the first night we ever hung out."

"If you want to get technical he was the one who invited you inside so he was the reason we talked all night ya know?"

"He still doesn't need to be in my business. Why is your head so far up his ass? Are you kidding me right now?"

I just stayed quiet and looked down. I felt Roman staring at me and heard Jason mumble something.

"What?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Who were you talking to?"

"It doesn't matter I'm going out I'll talk to you later." with that he hung up face time and i let out a big breath of air and covered my face with my hands while laying back on my bed. I felt the bed weight shift and a hand on my forearm.

"Look at me." I kept my hands covering my face and felt Roman grab both my arms and pull them away from my face. I turned my face to the window and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Rox..look at me." I groaned and looked at him expecting to see him with a knowing face but instead he looked concerned.

"He was so mad." he just kept looking at me and I sat up. "Over money.. he didn't need to talk about Dean like that." Roman was running a hand up and down my arm. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say honestly Rox."

"You want to say I told you so or something"

"I just want you to really reconsider giving him money..or anything including a relationship. I just don't have a good vibe from him."

"He's just mad about Dean getting involved."

"He's mad Dean told you not to give him money. Do you not see what's wrong here really?" I just sat there quietly "He shouldn't be that mad that someone's friend told them not to give a guy they've known a couple months money. And someone else was there and he wouldn't tell you who. It's fishy."

"It was probably just a friend or something."

"Then why wouldn't he tell you?"

"Cause he was too mad..."

"You said you would still help him and he went off about having other options. Rox..you're not this naive what is going on?"

"I don't want to lose him. He makes me feel important and special...and first" I whispered the last part.

"So none of us make you feel important or special?"

"You do just not first. It's nice to feel first to someone and that's how he makes me feel."

"First to get money out of."

"He doesn't like me for my money!"

"No it just helps right?"

"Roman..stop."

"No. I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to sit here and watch you get taken advantage of. You're being naive."

"You know all about being naive Roman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just..you've been naive or blind to some things too."

"Like what?"

"Like... one of your friends had strong feelings for you and you didn't even notice."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just saying stop acting like you've never been 'naive' even though I'm not being naive okay?"

"Yeah you are."

"Whatever Roman." I laid back on my bed and he got up and went to his and started doing something on his phone. After a few minutes he cleared his throat. "Hey Rox?"

"What Roman?"

"You were the friend weren't you?"


	12. Are you in love with me?

_The reviews I got motivated me to write another chapter so 2 chapters in 1 day! You get a little of Roman's pov in here I don't know if putting his POV is good or not so let me know if it should be a one time thing or I should do it more. This chapter is kind of long. Please review :)_

* * *

"Roman.." I sighed.

"Answer the question." He stated while staring right at me.

"Seriously though it really doesn't matter."

"Oh but it does. More than you know. Tell me."

Just then his phone started playing music and it was Brittney calling to face time him. He groaned and grabbed his phone.

"I'm going to go shower."

"This conversation isn't over." He said as I walked into the bathroom and he answered the face time.

* * *

"Hey Brittney" I said while putting on the most convincing fake smile I could.

"Really Roman? I don't even get a babe anymore?" Brittney asked. Already irritating me.

"How is Jessica, _babe_?" I was trying not to sound sarcastic but I couldn't help it.

"Wow thanks I'M fine." she rolled her eyes and I laid back on the bed groaning. "Our daughter is fine except she misses her dad but it's not like he cares."

"Cut that shit out! I'm serious. I love Jessica and you know it!" I shouted at the phone.

"Oh really because you're never here to show it."

"I was just there Brittney! I'm kind of the one who took you two to Disney World and spent the whole day and night with my daughter. Did you forget or were you to black out drunk from your 'girls night' to even remember? IF it was even a girls night"

"Don't question me Roman! Learn to trust me. Seriously insecurity looks bad on you. Man up."

"Where's my daughter?" I said while clenching my jaw. Oh how I wanted to rip her a new one.

"She's in the living room."

"Put her on."

"I don't think so."

"Either put her on or I'm hanging up."

"Wow." I heard her call for Jessica and soon my baby girl's face was on my screen and all my tension left as soon as I saw her smiling face.

"Hey baby girl!" I said while waving at the phone.

"Hi daddy!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good! I'm watching Monsters University. The one you took me to see" she said excitedly.

"That's great. I wish I could watch it with you." You'd think being on the road so much I'd be used to being away from her but it hurt more than anyone could ever know.

"I wish you could too daddy. I miss you." She suddenly got a frown on her face and it tore at my heart strings.

"Wipe that frown off your face Jess. I miss you too but remember when I come back I'm coming straight home to you and we're going to do whatever you want to do okay? And I'm going to face time you every night to say good night and you can have your mom face time me when you have something to tell me. Smile. You have a beautiful smile baby girl."

She smiled at my screen and instantly lifted my mood.

"I wanna go to the park, and the movies and to grandpa's house and eat pizza when you come back!"

"Tell you what, write down everything you want to do when I get back and we'll do it all. No matter what it is."

"Okay. Hey daddy?"

"What is it baby girl?"

"When do I get to come to another show? I miss Rox." Suddenly Brittney's face showed up.

"Jessica, you need to start getting ready for bed. We'll talk about going to the next show when he gets home."

Jessica looked up and frowned at Brittney then back at the screen "Good night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too princess sleep well okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow." I saw her run off and then Brittney looked back at the screen pissed.

"Why the hell would she miss Rox?!"

"How should I know? It's not like they spent time together."

"HA! Right. You probably took her to see Rox behind my back!"

"Let's get something straight right now okay? She's MY daughter too. If I want to take her to see a friend I don't have to do it behind your back alright?"

"You know Roman you've really changed."

"Yeah so have you sunshine."

"We're not going to another wrestling event."

"No no no YOU aren't coming to another one, she is."

"You can't force her to like wrestling Roman!"

"Did you not freaking hear her?! She asked when she gets to come back."

"Because she wants to see you not because of wrestling."

"No matter why she wants to come she does, so she's going to."

"I don't think so Roman I said no so it's a no."

"I don't give a fuck what you say. You can try to take my house and my car and my money but if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you try to take my kid you're in for a shit storm."

"I'm not trying to take anything away from you! I just want my fiancee back!"

"You're threatening to take everything!"

"I just don't want you to leave Roman!"

"I'm not leaving. But don't be mistaken i'm not leaving because my daughter deserves two parents not because of you."

"I love you." she said while she had tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah well...if that was true, there never would have been another guy in my bed. Good night Brittney." I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

* * *

I finished my shower a while ago but heard Roman yelling on the phone. I didn't want to interrupt or somehow cause more problems so I stayed in the bathroom after I changed and just sat on the counter waiting for him to be done. Suddenly I heard a crash like something hit the wall and I opened the door and looked out. I saw his phone lying on the ground and him lying on his bed breathing hard with his hands covering his face.

"Rome..." I whispered and walked closer to his bed. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and we both remained silent for a few minutes. I started rubbing my hand up and down his back soothingly and he let out a shaky breath.

"Anything I can do?" I said while still rubbing his back. He turned to me and nodded. He laid back and pulled me down with him.

"Roman."

"Please just lay with me I just need a friend right now okay?" I nodded and he pulled me closer to him where my head was on his chest and his arm around my shoulders. I started running a finger over his abs just listening to his heart beat.

After a while of laying down I sat up and looked down at him but left my hand resting on his abs. He opened his eyes and looked so tired.

"Are you and Brittney okay?" I asked slowly, kind of testing the waters to see how he was going to react.

"No" he said and closed his eyes again.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Doubtful."

"Roman...you don't seem happy anymore."

"Probably because I'm not."

"Then why stay with her? You deserve to be happy."

"And my daughter deserves to have parents who are together."

"You can't stay together just for Jessica, Roman. That's not good for her."

"How would you know? It's harder when you're actually going through it."

"Because my parents stayed together for me and my siblings. It just made growing up horrible. There was always fighting and tension. For the longest time I thought that's how relationships were supposed to be ya know? That when you were together even if you were miserable you stayed and it effected so many of my relationships and i put up with so much shit that i now know wasn't okay but I did because I learned from my parents.."

"So you think I'm going to fuck up my daughter?!" he scoffed and kind of pulled away from me.

"Roman no! I would never say that. You are the best dad that little girl could ever ask for. I'm just saying you deserve to be happy and she should know her happiness is important and if you're not happy to leave what's making you unhappy. And she needs to learn that from you."

"I'm done talking about this."

"Ro-"

"I said I'm done!" I nodded my head and he flipped on the tv to some random channel. I went to get up from his bed and he grabbed my hand. He sat up and looked me in the eyes. It felt like he was searching for something so much deeper into my soul than I was ready for. I got nervous and looked away.

"Rox?"

"Hmmm?" I said while still looking down.

"You never answered my question."

"I know."

"I'm sick of these games Rox. Look at me." He said sternly and I knew he was serious. I slowly looked up to him and my hazel eyes met his grey ones.

"I let you avoid my question, both of them, before. I'm not letting you anymore. Tell me the truth."

"I don't know what to say Roman."

"How you feel about me."

"I feel you're an amazing friend" I said.

"You know what I mean."

"Roman.. I feel like you're an amazing friend.. that's all...I'm with Jason." I looked down and he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"If that was completely true, you wouldn't have to look down. You'd be able to look me in the eyes. Rox let's be real right now. Let's lay all the cards on the table."

"Roman we're friends I don't know what you expect me to say."

"You think I'm an idiot?" Roman asked while studying my face.

"Of course not."

"Then you know I'm not buying that for a second. I'm not saying something needs to happen okay? But I know I've been holding stuff back for months..stuff I didn't even know I was hiding til you walked away. I know I'm not the only one so just tell me okay?"

I took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through my hair. "Fine but don't look at me."

"Seriously?" Roman asked me while looking confused.

"Yes."

"oookay" he said while turning to the side and looking at the wall while I sat behind him.

"If I tell you.. are we still going to be friends?"

"I'm not going anywhere Rox.. all up to you."

"I hate you right now I hope you know that." I took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "When I got cheated on.. I felt broken like I was never going to be good enough and then you showed up and helped me so much. When you held me that night I don't know..something just changed. I never wanted you to let go. And then spending every day with you made me look forward to every day, it was the first time in my life I woke up and wasn't mad because I knew no matter what I got to see you and that made whatever happened that day okay. I felt comfortable around you like I could be myself, I never had to force a conversation with you it almost came natural and that's...it's just weird for me. I'm always the awkward weird girl who no one wanted to give a chance to, I never felt like I belonged and suddenly I felt like I did. Anywhere you were I felt right being there. When you held me I can't even describe it, it's the first time I ever felt safe. Really safe. You're the only person to not laugh at my fear of sleeping by doors, you're the only one who never demanded me tell you why i am, you never judged me or made me feel like I was a charity case. Even all those nights we'd stay up talking was okay with me, losing sleep and being exhausted the next day was okay with me because it was with you. I don't know if I always had these feelings and you being there after everything brought them out or if that's what made me have feelings for you but I did.. I tried to fight it for so long because I knew if i told you, i was going to lose you. But i mean i guess I lost you anyway. When you ignored me for that week... I could actually feel my heart breaking, my stomach dropped every time you avoided me and it hurt. I just couldn't do it anymore and then knowing Dean and Nikki were right sucked and that's why I walked away. To try to not make you feel any of what I was feeling. I didn't want to mess up you and Brittney. And yeah..when I said I loved you..it wasn't as just a friend. Somewhere along the line I fell for you...and hard. But now it's all over and I have Jason and i shouldn't have told you any of this" I don't think I ever talked that fast in my life. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and my stomach was doing flips. I kept wringing my hands and looking at them the whole time I was talking.

"And Jason..magically made that all go away?" He asked while turning around and I looked back at my hands and started wrining them again. As much as I wanted to say yes it would be a lie. And since it was already all out in the open I decided I should just put it all out there.

"No..." I whispered.

"So you still feel it for me? All of it?"

"I don't know Roman..."

"No. Don't start that now. You do know."

"It's going to take a long time to get over you. You're pretty amazing ya know?"

"Do you want to?"

"What?" I noticed my hands were sweaty and i wiped them on my sweats.

"Do you want to get over me?"

"It doesn't matter what I want Roman.. it matters what I need to do. I need to get over you. You're never going to leave Brittney..you just told me that. And it's not fair to me."

"Rox.. are you still in love with me?"

"Why are you doing this Roman?"

"Because I'm tired of hiding shit. I'm tired of people not telling me everything. I want to know. Are you still in love with me Rox?"

"Yes." I said barely above a whisper. "But it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"I'm with Jason. You're with Brittney. It's not fair to them or any of us really."

"For 1 second stop thinking about what's fair because guess what? Life isn't fair."

"Roman I fell for you and I got pummeled and now I found a guy who went after me. Who wants to be with me."

"I'm telling you right now. He isn't who he says he is. We all can see it except you."

"Please don't start."

"Rox... I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"How do you feel Roman? You said you were hiding things too?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Guess it's only fair right? But I want you to look at me while I tell you this. No looking down okay?" I nodded my head and looked in his eyes.

"I don't know where to start but that night something did change. I felt it too. When I saw you crying, God, I just wanted to kill that guy. Anything that caused you pain I hated. I would do anything in this world to make your world alright again. I wanted to spend every minute with you. I think the turning point for me was when Jessica told me she liked you. It's like I got her stamp of approval you know? I missed you like crazy when I was at home but I tried to ignore it. Then I walked in on Brittney and that guy... and I just wanted to call you because I knew just hearing your voice would make me feel better. I wasn't even mad at her for cheating.. For a minute I was actually relieved, that sounds bad right? But it was like, here is my escape here is how I get out of it. But then you walked out and when you walked out I couldn't believe it. I just wanted to beg you to stay but I thought you would be happier and your happiness means a hell of a lot more to me than mine does so I let you leave. You weren't the only one to fall Rox. I fell for you. I just realized it late. Suddenly this douchebag is in your life and I have to deal with that but I love you Rox. I really do." In the middle of him talking he grabbed my hands and now he was still holding them. I felt like I was in a dream this couldn't be really happening. We just kept staring at each other before I decided to finally speak up.

"I guess I love you came to late huh?"

"Doesn't have to be too late."

I saw him looking at my lips then leaning towards me, my head was telling me to pull away or push him away but my body wasn't listening. I started leaning closer to him and felt my heart going 1000 miles an hour. I slowly closed my eyes and felt his lips brush against mine.


	13. No going back

_WARNING sexually content! Really bad sexually content but none the less it's there. SO sorry about this. It's going to suck because I have never ever written a sex scene so it's pretty bad in my head. I was going to have someone interrupt but decided against it. This chapter isn't a must read. It's basically a chapter I put just to set up to more drama scenes. Tell me what you think. Should she tell Jason or not? Review please :)_

* * *

As soon as his lips touched mine it felt like an electric shock shot through my body. It started off slow and sweet but soon became passionate and heated. Extremely heated. He pushed me down on my back and hovered over me looking into my eyes. His eyes were so dark and clouded with lust, I was sure mine were the same. I reached up and put my hand behind his head and pulled him down to me. He pressed his lips back against mine hard. I felt him lick my bottom lip and parted my lips instantly. I felt his tongue against mine and let his hair down from the pony tail it was in and immediately started running my hands through his hair. I loved how he tasted, there was a sweet taste to him and I never wanted this moment to end. As he went to pull away he bit my bottom lip and pulled it out a bit before letting go and pulling back to look at me.

"I want you Rox." He moved his head down to my neck and started placing open mouthed kisses all over it. I wrapped my hands more in his hair and threw my head back giving him more access to my neck. Suddenly he bit down on the spot a little above my collar bone and I arched my back into him and let out a quiet moan.

"You like that Rox?" He bit down on it again but harder.

"Roman.." I whimpered.

"What is babe?"

"Please..."

"Please what? What do you want?"

"You." As soon as I said that he went back to attacking my neck while running his hands up and down my sides. I ran my hands down his back and grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head. He pulled away and threw his shirt to the side before looking down at me. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it over my head. I went to cover my chest even though I still had my bra on but he grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"Don't hide from me Rox, you're beautiful." He leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. He worked his mouth down from my lips, to my neck to my chest, kissing, licking and biting my skin on the way down. He kept working his way down and kissed the spot right above where my sweat pants were and i felt the breath hitch in my throat.

"You taste so good baby." He grabbed my sweat pants and pulled them down. He started placing kissing up my legs and spread my legs. He put one leg on one shoulder and the other leg on the other. I felt like I was going to lose it at any minute. He started kissing my inner thighs and had his hands resting on my hips. I buried my hands into his hair and tugged.

All of a sudden he kissed me through my wet panties , then kissed his way back up my body placing my legs back on the bed.

"Do you want to stop Rox?" I looked up at him and saw some guilt in his eyes and felt so bad.

"We can stop if you want Roman" I said placing my hand on his cheek and rubbing my thumb against it.

"I don't want to."

"Me either Rome.."

He crashed his lips against mine and i poured all my passion into that kiss. I felt one hand on the side of my face and the other moving down my body. He stuck his hand into my panties and started rubbing my clit. My body jolted and I moaned while stopping the kiss and throwing my head back. He moved his fingers faster and I arched into him. I started moving my hips to the rhythm of his fingers and looked up and saw Roman watching me intently. He stopped and pulled away from me.

"Roman..." I said in a complaining voice. He smiled and pulled off my panties and pushed my legs apart. He got settled between them and I felt his tongue lay against my clit and moaned loudly. I grabbed his hair as he ran his tongue up and down between my lips and started grinding against his face. He sucked my clit into his mouth and put one of his fingers into me. I shuddered at the feeling and closed my eyes tight. He bit lightly down on me and I felt my orgasm building in my lower belly and started grinding against his face faster. He started pumping two of his fingers into me hard and fast curling his fingers and hitting my spot. I started shaking underneath him and before I knew it I was coming undone. My back arched off the bed and I closed my eyes tightly "Fuck..Roman." I moaned loudly while riding out my orgasm.

When I came down from it Roman crawled back up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and wrapped my legs around his waist. Roman grinded against me and put his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra. He took it off and threw it to the side and looked down at my chest. I saw him lick his lips and then lower his head to my nipple. He licked one and pulled it into his mouth. He bit it and pulled back. He kept repeating the process while his hand came up to the other nipple. Rolling it, pinching it and pulling it while his mouth tended to the other one.

My body felt like it was on fire. I've never felt anything like this before and I can't believe I waited so long to tell Roman how I felt. If I knew this would have happened I would have told him a long time ago.

I started pushing at Romans shorts and he got the hint. He stood up and stripped off the rest of his clothes and his erection stood up tall against his stomach. I knew Roman was big, just not this big. I licked my lips, his head was covered in precum. I crawled to the side of the bed and reached out to grab his length. I started stroking is slowly before I brought my mouth to it and licked off the pre cum.

"Fuck.." he let out breathlessly.

I took him in my mouth inch by inch until he hit the back of my throat. I started bobbing my head up and down while stroking the part I couldn't get in my mouth. I heard him groan and put his hand on the back of my head while thrusting into my mouth. I let him take over and fuck my mouth. I felt him throbbing in my mouth and he pulled away.

He kissed me and moved me on my back in the middle of the bed.

He positioned himself between my legs and slowly started pushing into me. We both groaned at the feeling and I felt my eyes roll back into my head. When he was fully in me he stayed still so I could adjust to his size while he brushed the hair out of my face. I opened my eyes and leaned up to kiss him and moved my hips against his to signal him that I was ready.

He started rocking his hips against mine slowly. I moved my hips to the rhythm he set while we shared kisses.

"You feel so good Roman" I moaned out and pulled at his hair.

He started moving faster and hitting my spot. I arched against him and drug my nails down his back breaking the skin there.

I felt another orgasm wash over me but tried to hold it off as much as I could.

"Cum for me Rox.." as soon as he said that I let go. I screamed his name and clung to him. His movements were unsteady rapid and powerful. I felt his cum coat my walls while he tensed up and buried his head into my neck letting out a load groan.

We laid there for a few minutes before he pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back and pulled me to him. I put my head on his chest while he drew little circles on my arm with his hand. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and heard the shower running. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair and thought about last night. I smiled thinking about it before a thought hit me and I froze.

I took out my phone and texted Nikki. As soon as she replied I got up and started throwing on random clothes. I put on black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and vans. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and reached to grab my purse.

I heard the bathroom door open and felt Romans arms encircle my waist. I let out a content sigh and leaned against him. He kissed my neck and then nuzzled it.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey handsome" I smiled and put my hands over his.

"Off to somewhere?" I was brought back to reality and turned in his grip.

"Yeah..I need to do an errand with Nikki real fast before the show tonight. I'll be back soon." I pulled out of his grasp and started walking to the door when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms. He lowered his head and kissed me sweetly. When he pulled back I blushed and looked down. "See you later Roman."

I turned and walked out of the door to meet Nikki.

It took about 10 minutes for us to find a store that would carry what I needed.

I walked up to the pharmacy part and Nikki stood beside me. I asked for the plan B pill and Nikki looked at me wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" She shouted when the pharmacist went to get me the pill.

"Nikki be quiet!"

"What the hell Rox?!"

I stayed silent and waited for the pharmacist after i paid for it and got outside. I ok the pill right away and could feel Nikki staring holes into my back. I turned around slowly and did an awkward smile.

"Thanks for coming with me..?" I asked more than stated.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Nikki please"

"Don't Nikki please me. I came with you so tell me what happened. "

"Last night.. Roman and I were just hanging out and we ended up telling each other how we felt...one thing led to another and we hooked up. I didn't even think of using a condom til this morning.."

"Wow" Nikki remarked. I could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Really?"

"What?"

"You sound disgusted"

"I am"

"Uh excuse me?"

"I'm disgusted at the fact that you BOTH cheated. He has a fiancee Rox, does that mean nothing to you?"

"You know nothing about that okay? It's not as bad as it seems."

"Are you still with Jason?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it is as bad as it seems. He told you to make up with Roman not jump into bed with him."

"Can you at least try to act like a best friend?!"

"I am! I'm being a great best friend right now letting you know, you fucked up. What you did last night was in NO way okay Rox!"

I started walking away to the car and got in. She got into the drivers seat and rolled her eyes. "So you're going to act like a baby now?"

"Let's just go back to the hotel."

"What do you want me to do? Sit here like 'Oh it's okay Rox, you cheated on this new guy who pushed you to make up with Roman, with Roman. Oh and it's okay that Roman is engaged and you slept with him. OH and the fact you two weren't even going to room together but you did is completely okay'? Cause I'm not going to do that. That was a slutty thing to do."

"Fuck you Nikki. You and everyone else can sit here and tell me what I should or shouldn't do, what's okay or what's not but guess what? None of you know my relationship with Jason or Roman and none of you know his relationship with Brittney. It's so easy to tell someone what they should do and expect them to do it when you don't have feelings involved! You have no idea how I feel so don't sit there and try to fucking lecture me okay?!"

"You still cheated. No matter how you try to spin that you're the bitch in the story. So stop making excuses because at the end of the day you chose to open your legs okay?"

She sped off and the rest of the way to the hotel was silent.


	14. The next day

_Short chapter. Next chapter will be longer and will have Roman POV in it again. The next few chapters are going to jump ahead, closer to the end of the Europe tour. Most the upcoming drama will be surrounding Roman. Thanks for all the feedback. Review please :)_

* * *

When we got back to the hotel I noticed Roman had left me a note telling me he went to the gym with Seth and Dean. I went over and laid on my bed and started watching TV. Soon my facetime started ringing and I looked down to see Jason's face. I instantly felt guilty and thought about ignoring him but decided to answer.

"Hi Jason."

"Hey Rox..listen I'm sorry about the fight. I wasn't mad about you not giving me money. I completely understand. Money does put strains on relationships I was just so excited that this was going to happen and it might not now but that's not your fault. I really do wish you wouldn't tell Dean about what's going on in our relationship okay? This relationship is you and me. Not you, me and your best friend."

"I'm sorry.. I'm just so used to telling Dean everything that i didn't even think twice about telling him."

"I get that but babe, keep our business between us okay?"

"Okay... Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was with you?"

"A girl named Sarah. She works at the bar."

"..the strip bar? You hung up on me to go hang out with a stripper?!"

"She's not what she does babe. She works as a stripper but she's a nice girl. Trust me okay we're friends. I mean I trust you with Roman so trust me to have female friends okay?" As soon as he said Roman i looked down away from the camera and felt sick. "Um Rox? Did something happen?"

"No.. I have to go though, I need to get ready to go to the arena, I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay baby girl have fun. Let me know how it goes. I miss you."

"I miss you too." I hung up and took a deep breath. If I tell Jason, he will dump me or make me not be friends with Roman. I can just deal with the guilty feeling and not let anything else happen between me and Roman. I grabbed my bags and headed to the arena with Sandow.

* * *

When we got to the arena after dropping my stuff off I went into a hall way and started stretching. Dean walked up to me and cleared his throat. I stood up and straightened my shirt and looked at him.

"So..when are you going to tell Jason? Assuming you haven't yet."

"Huh?" I asked im confused.

"Don't act stupid Rox. Nikki told me."

"Are you kidding me?! Ugh I'm going to kill her." I went to walk off and he stepped in front of me.

"When are you going to tell Jason?"

"I'm not."

"Seriously? You can't hide that."

"Yes I can. I'm not going to tell him and i'll just make sure nothing happens with Roman."

"Yeah because you are clearly so good at that."

"Shut up Dean. I don't have to listen to you."

"You're right you don't. But it's not fair to Jason so tell him. I may not like the guy but I know how it feels to look like an idiot and be cheated on. So tell him..or I will."

"Dean! Stay out of it!"

"He deserves to know and you know it."

"He won't believe you anyway. Some best friend you are." I stormed past him bumping into him in the process.

* * *

I went into the divas locker room and found Nikki.

"Nikki what the hell is your problem?!" I shouted

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Bri said.

"Shut up Bri i'm not talking to you!"

"Bri it's okay. Come on let's go talk outside." Nikki led the way outside and finally faced me.

"What in the hell made you think it was okay to tell Dean what happened?!"

"So we care about what's okay and what's not now?" she said in a smart ass tone.

"This was none of your business to tell him!"

"I told him because maybe he could make you see how wrong you are! You just messed up two relationships! One that has a child involved!"

"Don't bring my daughter into anything." I heard a stern deep voice say. Roman walked up to us and glared at Nikki.

"My daughter is none of your business so don't ever say anything about her again"

"Roman I wasn't trying to bring your daughter into anything..you two did that on your own when you jumped into bed with each other. Did your family even cross your mind when you were with her?!" Nikki asked pointing at me.

"Shut up! You know nothing about my family." Roman said in a louder voice.

"I know you just cheated on them."

"Nikki you can go to hell." Roman said

"You're not going to say anything to him?" Nikki asked me.

"At this point Nikki...I agree with Roman." Roman and I walked off.

"So you decided it was appropriate to tell her about last night?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal..besides she pretty much knew after our errand."

"What was your errand?"

"To get a plan B pill" I whispered. Roman took a deep breath and let it out.

"That was a smart idea.. Are you going to tell Jason?"

"I don't want to but Dean said he would. Jason probably wouldn't believe him but."

"He'll believe him. He doesn't trust me at all. He'll believe Dean in a heart beat Rox."

"So what am I supposed to do?!"

"Tell him."

"He's going to break up with me...or tell us not to be friends."

"Who cares? He doesn't control you. He'll just need to trust you."

"Cause I'm so trust worthy huh?"

"I came on to you Rox."

"And I didn't stop you. Even when you asked if I wanted to. I don't know what to do.."

"Well considering Nikki knows and has no problem telling people, Dean said he'll tell him I think at this point it's just comes down to you need to tell him first." Roman said

"You have to tell Brittney." I said.

"Yup. I'm going to tell her tonight."

"You're not scared?!"

"Not really. Our relationship has been over for a while. At this point I don't really care. It's not like she's been faithful"

"I'm sorry Roman."

"It's fine. You're the one who has reason to worry."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I know I should regret what happened last night but I don't" Roman said while looking into my eyes.

"I don't either.. I'm such a bitch."

"No you're not Rox. It happens. But if I'm being honest...I do hope he dumps you." He walked back into the building and I took out my phone and face timed Jason.

"Hey baby girl. I wasn't expecting to hear from you again so soon. What's up?"

"I have to tell you something and you're going to hate me."


	15. The end of Roman and Brittney

_2 Updates in 1 day again! Another short one. Tell me what you think and if the next chapter should be in Roman's pov or in Rox's. Thank you!:)_

* * *

"What happened?" he asked narrowing his glare at me.

"Remember when you asked if something happened and I said no?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"I lied...me and Roman had sex. I'm so sorry Jason! I didn't mean for it to happen" I rushed out.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rox?! I asked you point blank if something happened and you lied to my face!" he yelled.

"I know Jay. I'm sorry I really am"

"I can't believe you would lie straight to my face like that."

"I didn't want you to get mad.."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with him! You tell me you're not ready but you're more than willing to fuck him."

I looked down.

"And I told you to try to fix things with him. How can I be so fucking stupid? I should have known there was something more to what you told me when he kept glaring at me when I met him."

"There wasn't anything going on I swear!"

"So what? You're bored and decided hmm we're in Europe nothing better to do we should just have sex?!"

"No..."

"Then how did it happen?"

"He asked me how I used to feel... I told him and he told me and it happened."

"Great so my girlfriend has feelings for another guy."

"Jay.."

"Don't Jay me! I trusted you and you cheated on me! With someone you said was just a friend. I told myself I was over reacting with being mad you two were rooming together but clearly I wasn't."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Tell Roman when I see him, I'm going to fuck him up." He hung up and I leaned back against the wall. I walked back into the building and found Dean.

"I told him so you can be happy and stay out of it now." I said before turning and walking away.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

Later that night when we got back to the room, I got changed into sweats and got comfortable before I decided it was time to call Brittney.

"Hey Roman."

"Get Jessica. I want to tell her good night first. I have to talk to you alone." She looked at me skeptical before she went and got Jessica.

"Hey baby girl! You okay?" I asked seeing she was extremely pale.

"I don't feel good daddy."

"She stayed home from school today." Brittney said.

"What's wrong?"

"She has a fever, a runny nose, sore throat typical cold. I'm keeping her home again tomorrow."

"Take her to the doctor." I said

"Roman it's just a cold. She's had them before if it lasts long I'll take her okay?" She was sitting on Brittney's lap with her head in the crook of her neck. I felt so helpless I wanted to hug her and make her feel better.

"I hope you feel better baby girl. Get some rest okay? I love you"

"I love you too daddy. When are you coming home?" she asked with a few tears running down her face. My heart broke and I hated my job.

"In a few more weeks Jess. Don't cry I'll be home soon." She nodded and Brittney got up to carry her to her room. Rox came out the bathroom and gave me a shy smile before crawling into her bed.

"She always wants you when she's sick." I heard Brittney say and looked back to the screen.

"I would be there in a heartbeat if I could."

"I know.. Why did you need to talk to me alone?"

"Well instead of waiting for you to find out on your own I figured I should tell you myself."

"Roman what's going on?" she asked. i could read the nervousiness on her face but couldn't make myself feel guilty about what happened.

"I had sex with Rox last night." I saw Rox bury herself deeper into the covers and Brittney just stared at me.

"You wanna say that again?"

"I had sex with Rox."

"So our engagement means nothing to you."

"Honestly..not anymore Brittney."

"How could you do that to me?! I loved you and you hooked up with some slut?!"

"First of don't call her a slut because she's not. Second off, don't sit there and play innocent when you have done this to me" I said a bit aggravated at her insulting Rox.

"So you did it because I did?! Are we kids again?! What the hell Roman?"

"No! I did it because I have feelings for her and wanted to. It had nothing to do with you. You didn't even cross my mind." I said honestly. I should feel guilty but I don't at all.

"I can't do this Roman"

"Okay."

"You don't even care?!" She shouted while crying.

"Brittney be honest. If it wasn't for Jess would we have stayed together this long? The distance killed us and we're only still together for our daughter."

"I can't believe you don't even care. We'll be out of your house by the end of the week."

"You don't have to move" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Jess is used to that place okay? Don't move her out of it. Besides I'll barely be there."

"You really think I'm going to live in the same house with you after what you did?!"

"Well considering you don't have to pay for anything, and Jess likes it there, and either way she'd be spending the night at my house the few days I'm home. It makes sense."

"Staying the night with you? I don't think so Roman."

"Like I've said I don't care what you think that's the way it's going to work."

"I'm not letting my daughter be raised by a part time parent."

"Excuse me?!" I snapped my head towards the screen glaring daggers at her.

"I'm not letting her get hurt by you!"

"How the hell is me being in her life hurting her?!"

"Because she never knows when you're going to be here and when you're not!"

"I'm there the same day every week!" I yelled at her.

"Then where are you this week? Oh yeah in a different country!"

"I'm there when she needs me."

"She needs you right now. But you're too busy. She deserves better than you."

" I would do anything for that little girl. She's my life and you know that!"

"You're never here for her no matter how you try to spin it! She's just a burden to you!"

"YOU'RE the burden to me! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. If you think that I'm going to let you take her out of my life you've got another thing coming!" I yelled.

"I'm trying to do what's best for her not for you!"

"What's best for her is having a dad in her life. You're just bitter and trying to take her away from me!"

"We'll see what the court says." She hung up on me and I was fuming.

I sat up on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths. I felt Rox put her hand on my back and I stood up. I turned and looked at her and she looked so sad and guilty. I grabbed my shoes and put them on and stormed to the door.

"Roman..wait." I heard her soft voice call me.

"I'll be back later." I said and slammed the hotel door shut.


	16. For Roman

Thank you celticshieldx for the idea of having Roman's POV first I think it made the chapter work way better that way. I tried hard to set up more info about the characters in this chapter so please let me know how I did and review! Thank you:)

*Roman's POV*

I walked around the city for a couple hours. I'm pretty sure I lost some fans who now think I'm an ass hole. Any time someone tried to stop me for an autograph or a picture I just walked off pretending they didn't exist. I loved my fans and loved stopping for them but this wasn't the time. I started walking back to the hotel and sat on a bench outside of it and called my dad.

"Hey son, how is Europe?"

"Brittney wants to take Jessica away from me." I sighed leaning back onto the bench.

"What?! Roman what happened?" he asked completely shock. I heard my mother in the background before I heard him click on speaker phone.

"We have been having problems for a while now. I've been wanting to end it for a while and finally pulled the trigger on that and she told me basically she was going to take my daughter. Dad..what do I do?"

"Roman now listen to me." I heard my mother say "You are a great father and we all know it. She's not going to take her away. The courts won't allow it."

"They will when they hear about my schedule." I ran a hand over my face.

"No they won't son. The most that can happen is give her full custody but they would learn your schedule and give you visitation. Since you've done nothing wrong they most likely will give you over night visitation." my mother said.

"She's going to find a way to take her ma!" i raised my voice and instantly regretted it.

"The only way she could do that is if she proved you were an unfit father and a danger to Jessica which we all know you're not. Son I hate to say this but if she wants to fight for your daughter with fire, we'll fight right back. If she tries to drag your name through the mud we'll bring up her constant partying and us watching Jessica so she can drink and party. We'll bring up the cheating, showing she has strange men around and that's harmful to Jessica."

"I don't want to do that dad.. I don't want to hurt Jessica anyway through all of this."

"Hopefully we can keep her out of all this okay? We're watching Jessica tomorrow while Brittney is at work so we'll talk to Brittney about it tomorrow and see if we can work it out without the courts. I know this is hard but you need to try to relax and get some sleep you have a job to do."

I let out a shaky breath.

"Roman..we're not going to let her take your daughter, trust me." I heard my mom say in a soothing voice.

"I love you guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"We love you too. Try to stay positive." My father said then hung up.

* * *

I walked back into my hotel room and saw Rox sitting on her bed staring at me intently while I walked to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just ca-"

"It's okay Roman. I completely understand."

"Rox.. I don't know what they're going to do."

"They?" she asked slightly confused.

"The courts. I've never been through anything like this."

"They're going to hear her side of the story and yours. Most likely, I know you're going to hate this, they're going to ask Jessica. They're going to want to know how she feels about being with you and spending time with you. Roman that little girl has you wrapped around her finger, she loves you so much, there's no way in hell Brittney is going to be able to keep her away from you."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but...what if they do? I can't lose my little girl." I laid back on the bed covering my face.

"Roman.. so many people know how you are with her and will back you in court, that little girl will not let you go. She's not going to take her away. It's going to be a long process but Brittney will lose."

"What if she tries to prove I'm an unfit parent?"

"What is she going to say? ' Oh yeah Roman is here during every big event, every holiday, every birthday, he sees her every week, he flies her out to shows, he spends all his free time with her, he is a bad dad'? That sounds ridiculous and there's no way she can even try to prove you're 'unfit'." i felt her rubbing my arm and sat up and hugged her.

"There's something I need you to do for me Rox." I said pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"Anything Rome."

"Make up with Dean"

"What?! Why?"

"Because I need my best friends right now! That includes Dean and I can't deal with any tension or bull shit between you two. Please?"

"Fine. For you" she sighed and got up. "I'll go talk to him right now." She said walking towards the door.

"Thank you Rox" I said quietly and went to my bed and laid down.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I really didn't want to talk to Dean but if that's what Roman needed right now I'll do it. For him.

I knocked on Dean's door lightly bouncing on my feet. He finally opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"Let me in." I said.

"How about a please?"

"Please?" I asked irritated.

"No" he said and went to shut the door.

"Roman needs us." I said and he opened the door again.

"Us? For what?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you okay? It's big. Please?" He contemplated it for a second before moving to the side and opening the door for me to come in. I walked in and sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"What's going on?" He said while sitting on the bed looking at me expectantly.

"Basically Roman told Brittney about us. It turned into a huge fight and she is trying to take Jessica away. He told me he needed us right now without any drama so we need to fix this and at least be friendly..for him"

"What a bitch. Who the hell does she think she is taking away his kid?! Without him they wouldn't even have a fucking roof over their head!" Dean yelled getting up and pacing. I just sat there watching him before he walked over to the sliding glass door to his balconey, opened it and then walked back to the bed.

"So we need to put our bull shit aside and be there for him." I said clasping my hands in my lap and crossing my legs.

"Mine as well just get everything out in the open then" he huffed.

"You're right."

"So... you talk first" he said gesturing toward me.

I inwardly groaned and looked at the opened door then back to him.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have snapped on you for being a good friend and looking out for me. After talking to Roman about it and thinking about it you and Seth were completely right about the money. I was mad you were questioning my relationship and my decisions like I was a child. I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend and you made me feel like I was a stuipd 15 year old who had no idea what she was doing."

"I didn't mean to make you feel stupid Rox. But as a best friend I'm supposed to look out for you correct?" I nodded my head and he continued "So when I think a guy is trying to take advantage of you I'm going to call him out on it pretty much. I don't think of you as a child but I do think you have such a ...need to make someone love you and accept you that you would jump into things before fully thinking about it. Such as giving a guy you haven't even been with half a year thousands of dollars just to feel loved. I feel like Jason is a predator. I think he sensed that and he knew he could easily presuade you."

"I don't think he is trying to take advantage of me Dean. I feel like I dangled his dream in front of his face and took it away. I don't think he is a predator."

"Dreams are one of the first things you discuss with people Rox. That's just you, you're a huge dreamer. Somewhere in you talking about your dreams his would have came up but they didn't. So why is this his dream all of a sudden? Why does he suddenly want to go back to school?"

"He thought it wasn't possible so he never brought it up." i shrugged.

"You thought being a diva wasn't possible but you still brought it up every chance you got. You found a way to afford school and training. You found a way to make your dream come true without relying on anyone. And if this is his dream he will make it happen without your money."

"I already told him about his other options Dean. He was mad at first but told me later he understood and it was okay just to keep my and his business between us and not bring you into it." Dean just nodded his head and continued to sit there.

"You have nothing else to say? Nothing else you want to get out in the open?"

"I just don't want you with him but I know that's not my place to say."

"But Dean why? Besides this money thing?"

"I just get a weird vibe.. I don't know. I just don't trust him. Honestly Rox I want to tell you something but I don't want to start another fight." Dean started rubbing his hands together and I knew that meant he was really nervous.

"Tell me. No fighting. I promise."

He took a deep breath "I am scared for you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know that's the weird thing. I have no idea why I'm scared for you when you're alone with him but I am. Every time you are alone with him I just get this urge to text you or call or show up to make sure he hasn't hurt you. I never got that vibe from anyone and it makes me feel sick. I don't trust him and I think he'll hurt you. I'm just not sure if it'll just be a emotional way."

"Dea-"

"And I get he doesn't want me in your business but you always tell me your business. And he got so mad because I told you not to do it. I think if I told you it was a good idea he'd have no problem with me knowing what's going on."

"Where is all this coming from?" I asked.

"It's a gut feeling. I just.. I don't think you're safe with him." Dean looked up at me and I saw the concern on his face.

"He won't hurt me Dean."

Dean just sighed and nodded. "But Rox?"

"Hmm?"

"If he does... tell me. I'll help you get out of there okay?"

"Dean he won't."

"Promise me you'll tell me if he does something to you." I have never seen Dean look more serious in my life.

"I promise."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes before I spoke up again. "I know you get sick of me saying I'm sorry but I am. I know I've been messed up and all these fights are my fault and I'm going to try to fix myself so we stop fighting okay?"

"I know. I know you're really sorry."

"Were you really going to be done with me?" I said a little shaky.

"No. I was mad admittedly still kind of am but you're my best friend, you're like my sister I'm never going to be done Rox."

"I thought you were. I thought you had finally given up on me." I said as a few tears slid down my cheeks. I wasn't expecting to cry. Dean walked over to me and kneeled in front of the seat while wiping my cheeks.

"I told you once I was not going to give up on you and I meant it okay? We've been through way worse and I stayed didn't I?" I nodded my head and he smiled.

"I'm always going to be here for you even though I hate you sometimes. Tell Roman I'm sorry about everything and anything he needs me to do I'll do it okay?"

I nodded and stood up. Dean walked me to the door and I turned and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for not giving up on me Dean.. I love you"

"I love you too. Now go be with Roman I have a feeling he needs you" I nodded my head and went back to my room.

* * *

"Everything better?" Roman asked sitting up when I walked back in.

"Yeah. We fixed everything. He said anything you need him to do he will do."

Roman nodded and I walked over to my bed.

When I got settled in Roman looked at me "Thanks for being here for me."

"Of course Roman." He turned off the bed light and we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up about 2 hours later. I had a nightmare. Not really a nightmare, more of reliving a memory. I sat straight up I was drenched in sweat and shaking. I turned on the light and saw Roman looking at me groggily.

"Jesus Roman! Don't do that!" I said grabbing my chest.

"Do what?" he asked in a deep tired voice.

"Be staring at me when I turn on the light!"

"Sorry." he mumbled

I kept staring at the door waiting for my nightmare to become a reality once again.

"Rox.. are you okay? What's going on?" Roman said sitting up looking at me concerned.

I just kept staring at the door breathing hard when I felt Roman put his arm around me and I jumped. Badly.

"What is wrong?" Roman asked concerned.

I shook my head and slowly laid back down. Roman laid down beside me stroking my hair looking down at me.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Roman asked.

"Something like that." I said quietly moving closer to him.

"Please sleep next to me tonight." I said while looking up at him.

He nodded his head and turned off the light snuggling into the bed and holding me.

I kept sneaking peaks at the door over him before he pulled me closer to him and held me tighter.

"Nothing is going to come in here Rox. It's fine."

I've heard that before though.


	17. Good luck Roman

_This chapter is short but I wanted to update tonight. A lot of people are wondering what happened to Rox in the past and it will be revealed in a few chapters. Review please!_

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I woke up at 8 the next morning to shower and get some food before I left with Dean and Seth to do a meet and greet. I jumped in the shower and started thinking about how scared Rox was of someone coming through the door. It wasn't the first time she was weird about the door but last night was different. I've never seen her that scared. I made up my mind that I would try to get Dean to tell me since he probably knew.

* * *

I knocked on Dean's door around 8:45.

"What's up man?" Dean asked.

"Let's go get some breakfast before the signing I have something I want to ask you about."

"Alright" he grabbed his room key and sunglasses and we walked down to the hotel resturant and ordered some food.

"So what's the question?" Dean asked when the waiter walked away.

"Do you know what's up with Rox's fear about doors?"

"Not really." He replied taking a drink of his coffee.

"Not really? You know or you don't man just tell me."

"I don't know specifics. Did something happen?"

"She just freaked last night. I thought it was just a nightmare, she was shaking and sweating. She looked terrified. I was going to let it slide as a dream but it's not the first time she has been weird about doors."

"The only thing I know is something happen but that's something she's never even told me. I know she was in a bad place for a while. Drugs and alcohol wise and the place she stayed at was full of other druggies and alcoholics and dealers. She was fine then one night she came to me and told me she finally wanted me to get her out of there so I did. She lived with me for a few months. She would always tense up when the door opened or someone knocked so I asked her about it and she would completely shut down and stop talking so I just stopped bringing it up."

"You think she'll tell me if I ask?" I said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Honestly? No. I'm not sure if she'll ever tell anyone what happened. It'd probably help but you know her stubborn ass."

"Yeah" i chuckled. Our food arrived and we ate talking about random things before we set off to do our meet and greet.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I woke up at 9 the next morning feeling sick. I had such a bad night sleep. I kept waking up every few minutes paranoid. I finally fell asleep at 6 and got 3 hours before I woke up again. I decided to just get up and start my day. I threw on some gym clothes and went to use the hotel's gym.

I spent an hour in the gym before coming back to my room. I got undressed and went to take a shower but my face time went off. I threw on a towel and saw Jason was calling.

"Hello." I said.

"Warm greeting."

"I guess."

"So this is how we are going to be now?" He asked irritated.

"I don't know how we're supposed to be. I mean I'm pretty mad at you threatening Roman like that."

"He deserves it! He slept with my girlfriend!" he yelled turning red instantly.

"It's not just his fault Jason! So don't act all tough and say you're going to kick his ass because it took both of us to make it happen."

"Want me to kick your ass too in that case?" he scoffed. I looked at the screen wide eyed and didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean that." He said in an angry tone.

"Maybe Dean was right about you." I said quietly.

"Excuse me? You went to Dean about me? AGAIN?! What part of leave me out of my business did you not understand?!" He grabbed a glass sitting next to him and threw it against the wall.

"I didn't tell him anything! He just told me to be careful with you." I yelled back.

"And why would you have to be careful with me huh? Because I might lie to you? cheat on you? no that's you!" he said pointing his finger at the screen.

"Like you haven't done anything with your stripper friend? Funny thing is you hate Dean but he's the reason I told you."

"She is a friend! It's so petty that you would bring what she does into this. Sorry we're not all as spoiled as you! Some of us actually have to work for shit and do stuff we don't want to or are not proud of to get by! She may be a stripper but at least she's not a whore!" He yelled. I felt myself slowly getting angrier and didn't want to see his face anymore.

"You don't know where the hell I've been! I never got shit handed to me and I'm not a whore! If I was I would have fucked you on your couch remember?!"

"Oh yeah you were just waiting for your little precious Roman to lower his standards before you jumped at that opportunity"

"Lower his standards? Really?"

"Yup! You think you're this amazing girl but you're not! You have so many fucking walls up it's damn near impossible to even hold a conversation with you! You're a weak fragile girl who will let a guy in her pants for paying her a few compliments."

I sat there stunned and recoiled.

"Truth a little hard to take huh?" he said. "Well here's some more for ya. I felt sorry for you and that's why I got in a relationship with you. A girl who has to attach herself to a playboy and an engaged man because no one else gave a damn about her. Maybe if you didn't have so many damn walls up people would actually care to get to know you."

"You act like I'm so horrible. If I am why are you even still here?!" I shouted tears running down my face.

"You're a challenge. I like challenges. I just wanted to win you over to be able to say I could and hey if I got a little money out of it so be it."

"You're just mad..." I whispered.

"Oh I am but that's not why I'm saying all this. I can't pretend to like you anymore. It's too fucking exhausting."

"Why did you even waste my time then Jason!?" I said punching the counter top in the bathroom.

"You clearly didn't lose anytime! You went right back to acting single even though you weren't. This is your fault! Everything is your fault."

"Fine! I'm horrible okay!" I said loudly crying more.

"Hey Rox..?" he said nice and soft after a few tense moments.

I wiped at my eyes and looked at the screen. "What?"

"Remember how I said everything is your fault?" I narrowed my glare at him and waited for him to coninue" Well...tell Roman good luck with the custody case...from what I hear? He's really going to need it." he hung up and I just sat there shocked.

How the hell did he know anything about Roman or his daughter?


	18. Back to the states

_Thanks for all the reviews. It really helps! I don't have a set plan to where I'm going so your reviews help so much. I tried to add a little affection between Roman and Rox. Review please!:)_

* * *

I waited til Roman got back to the hotel room and told him I had to talk to Dean about something and left to go find him.

I went to his hotel room and started pounding on the door.

"I'm coming! God!" I heard him say from his room.

"What the hell is it?!" He said opening the door. I pushed my way in and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Um hello to you to." He said while shutting the door and walking over to sit next to me.

"I talked to Jason."

"Okay..?" he said while cocking an eye brow at me.

"He knows about Roman and Brittney's fight over Jessica."

"You told him?!"

"No! I was getting in the shower and he face timed me. We got in a huge fight and he told me to tell Roman good luck with the cutosdy case that he would need it."

Dean let out a big breath of air and leaned back on his hands.

"Did you tell Roman?"

"No. I didn't know how. We both know how mad he'll get and since you thought I told Jason, Roman probably would too and snap on me. Besides I don't want to distract him even more from the rest of the tour."

"You gotta tell him. This is too weird. How would Jason even know who Roman's ex fiancee and daughter are and how would he know what's going on?"

"I don't know that's why I came to you."

"We have to tell him Rox. Maybe we can all just request to leave the tour early. They can put a storyline or something you know?"

"But that's so unprofessional."

"Well this is a little more important than worrying about what looks good or bad to our bosses don't you think?" I nodded my head. "Good. I'll talk to Seth and let him know what's up, he'll be more than willing to leave and we'll go talk to Hunter and Steph. You go pack your bags and let Roman know what's going on alright? I'll call you afterwards and let you know what's going on." I nodded again and left his room hearing him already on the phone with Seth.

* * *

"Hey Roman. We need to talk" I said while walking into the room. He was wearing dark gray sweats and a white tank with his hair pulled back into a bun. He looked so good I completely forgot about talking.

"Rox? Hello?" he said waving his arm. I shook my head and blinked.

"Uh yeah sorry. What's up?" I said walking over and sitting down next to him.

"I don't know..you're the one who said we needed to talk. What's going on with you?" he said looking at me confused.

"You distracted me sorry any-"

"How did I distract you?"

"You look good." I shrugged and he smirked.

"So do you." he said while leaning over and kissing my cheek. I felt myself blush a little and smiled.

"So what's on your mind sweetheart?" Roman asked while looking at me expectantly.

"I talked to Jason today."

"Are you staying with him?" he asked immediately.

"No Roman.. we're over he was only with me out of pity." I said looking down feeling extremely embarrassed.

"That's such bull shit. "

"He told me it was pretty much. That I'm so hard to get close to that he just felt sorry for me."

"Or he felt like an idiot for getting cheated on and is now trying to make it seem like he doesn't care."

"No he said he was faking liking me."

"That's not true though."

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" I scoffed.

"I'm not."

"It seems like it. You and Dean both had a bad vibe from him and now he proved you right shouldn't you be happy?"

"I'm not going to ever be happy about someone hurting you."

"I'm fine it's not like I was in love with him or anything."

"But you had feelings for him so I know it hurts. Just forget what he said okay?"

"I can't Roman..he said something involving you."

"And what's that?"

" He said 'Tell Roman good luck with his custody case he'll need it' I didn't tell him about it though!" I rushed out the last part as Roman looked at me shocked.

"How.. how did he know that?"

"I have no idea. Neither does Dean."

"Dean? You went to tell Dean before you told me even though it's about me?" he asked

"I didn't want to distract you from the tour. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize for everything you know?" he said while getting up and pacing.

"Dean is going to talk to Seth and Hunter." I said after a few tense moments.

Roman stopped and just stared at me.

"We know how much this tour means to you but we all know your daughter means more and clearly something is happening at home so we need to go home and get ready for it."

"I mean.. I was going to talk to Hunter. I didn't know how to bring it up to any of you."

"Is that what you were just thinking about?" I asked while grabbing his hand and pulling him back to a sitting position.

"Yeah. I know me leaving wouldn't effect you professionally but it would Seth and Dean and I don't want to mess with their careers. And I know how excited you always were to visit different places and I don't want to take that away from you. So you can stay and we'll figure out a way to make it where I can leave but they can stay."

"Rome." I squeezed his hand so he looked at me.

"They are your best friends you honestly think they are going to stay behind while you fight for your kid?" he shook his head. "And you honestly believe I'm going to sit here and stay just because I always wanted to visit other places?" he sat there quietly and I sighed.

"Roman look at me." he hesitated for a few seconds before he looked at me. "I want to be there for you. I don't care what country, or city or anything we're in. You're more important and I'm going to be there for you through anything. I have my whole life to visit and see things. I want to be there for you okay?"

"Rox...I know how hard it is for females to make it in this business and you taking time off during this tour could fuck you over in the long run. WWE might choose to not use you anymore or..fire you. I don't want you to risk that."

"If they fire me I go back to wrestling in high school gyms okay? It's my career let me worry about it okay? Whether you like it or not I'm going to be there for you and I'm going back with you if they say you can. Besides it was what happened between me and you that made her threaten this."

"She's been threatening this Rox."

"Well I'm the reason she is actually doing it. And Jason knowing what's going on.. he wouldn't care if it wasn't for me so I'm going okay?"

"You're too nice hearted girl." Roman said while hugging me.

"Only cause I love you." I said while hugging him back.

"I love you too Rox."

"Dean said we should pack."

He pulled away from me and grabbed his stuff and started packing so I started packing my stuff.

* * *

A few hours later someone knocked on the door and Roman opened it.

Dean and Seth walked in with their luggage.

"So Hunter said it's okay?" I asked zipping up my last suit case.

"Yeah. He was pissed at first but after we told him the situation he was more than okay with it. He booked us a flight early morning so we figured we'd go get some dinner then go."

"How early is this flight?" Roman asked

"3 am." Seth said while plopping down on the bed.

"Seth man.. I'm sorry for all this."

"Don't worry about it dude." Seth said waving his hand.

"My life shouldn't be fucking with your career like this." Roman said leaning on the dresser across from Seth.

"It's not like it's ruining it. Hunter said they'd use it to add more fuel to our feud with them saying he banned us, pissing off the fans. It'll actually help the feud so don't worry." Roman nodded and checked his phone.

"As for you Rox, Steph is going to announce that you were injured at a house show by AJ and you had to fly home, Aj is going to cut a promo to piss off the fans and you'll be off tv a few more weeks than us to hype a feud between the two of you. They told us to not think about work and just focus on helping Roman." Seth said.

"Yeah they said call and let them know if you need their help" Dean said looking at Roman.

"It's pretty late let's get going." Roman said grabbing his bags.

We went to a local place and grabbed some food and headed to the airport. I fell asleep on the plane pretty quickly.

* * *

*Romans POV*

I was sitting in the back next to Rox when I noticed she was asleep. When I knew she was in a deep sleep I got up and walked to go talk to Dean and Seth.

"Listen guys I am really sorry about this. I know you're going to tell me it's okay but I still feel bad."

"Seriously Roman it's fine. Besides I can earn some brownie points with my girl showing up weeks early you know what I'm saying." Seth said winking. We all laughed before Seth went up to go to the bathroom.

"I feel really bad about Rox though." I said getting more comfortable in the chair.

"Don't. You knew she was going to come no matter what."

"Yeah but it's so much harder for her in this business than it is for us. Plans change all the time. What if she basically just threw her dream away for me. I can't deal with that." I said running my hand through my hair.

"She's too stubborn and good for that. Too many legends backing her besides when we explained it was for Jessica Hunter wanted to help and do whatever it takes. He won't make this carry over into forgetting about her or her spot okay?" Dean patted me on the back.

"I just don't want to fuck up her career. I pretty much fucked up her relationship i don't want to fuck up any other part of her life."

"You don't understand how bad that girl has it for you man." I looked over at Dean while Seth sat back down. "Her whole life could fall apart and she could lose everything but if you're still there she won't think any of it is fucked up."

"I'm honestly surprised it took this long for you two to hook up." Seth spoke up. I snapped my head towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"What? I'm not blind." Seth said.

"What are you talking about man?" I said running a hand over my face.

"I'm saying all of us who see you two together know you two are in love with each other I mean shit it's not like you hide it. You can just tell by looking at how you look at each other. So hearing you two hook up wasn't like what the fuck it was more like finally." Seth said emphasizing the word finally.

"Everyone saw it but us." I mumbled.

We heard movement and I turned around to see Rox stretching.

"I'm gonna-"

"Uh huh go back to Rox" Seth joked with a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes jokingly and walked back to Rox.

"Hey beautiful."

"I'm scared Roman..." She said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" I noticed Seth and Dean walked back to our seats and were looking at Rox concerned.

"What if she can somehow use my past against you? I mean..we're together all the time she can say I'm not good to be around you.."

"They can't do that. My daughter has nothing to do with you."

"We all know she can fight that fact..."

"Rox, they can't use your past against you." Dean said leaning and putting his hand on her knee.

"What if they do?" She said putting her head in her hands.

"Then you just say the past is the past. Rox what is the big deal here?" Seth asked asking the question that was on my mind.

"You don't get it!" She suddenly shouted making us all pull back a bit.

"So explain it to us." Seth said.

She started crying badly and i pulled her into a hug while looking at Dean worried.

"He can come back at any time.." she whimpered.


	19. A little more about Rox

_Thank you for the reviews they are helpful and keep me motivated to continue this story. A short chapter but I really wanted to update but have been pretty busy this week. This is in Roman's pov. You finally find out a little bit about Rox's past but there is still plenty to know! The memories and conversations about what she's been through will become more detailed and vivid as I go on! Review please!_

* * *

Rox was crying too hard on the plane to tell us anything so eventually we all just dropped it and eventually she fell asleep again. We finally landed in Tampa late in the evening so we all decided to just go to a hotel for the night. Dean and Seth were rooming together and as always I was rooming with Rox. She was currently in the shower and I was waiting to confront her.

* * *

20 minutes later Rox came out of the bathroom with my over sized hounds of justice t shirt on and her hair in a high bun on the top of her head. She looked beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous come here." I said smiling at her while laying on her bed. She crawled under the covers and cuddled up to me. We laid there for a few moments before I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Rome? Are you okay?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring into mine.

"We need to talk." I said. She sat up sitting cross legged looking at me curiously.

"About what?"

I mimicked her actions and sat up across from her. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Rox..who can come back at any time?" Her face immeditely showed no emotion and she pulled her hand back from me. She was shutting down, I've seen this so many times.

"Forget about it" She said in a monotone voice.

"No. You said you were worried it could effect me getting my daughter. And if someones after you I want to know so tell me right now." Very rarely did I ever push Rox to tell me things she didn't want to but this has gone on long enough and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I'll leave so it doesn't." She said moving to get up. I put my hand on her thigh stopping her from getting off the bed.

"I don't want you to leave Rox I just want to know what's going on with you. Please tell me?"

"Why can't you just forget it!?" She snapped.

"Because it's hurting you!" I said back in a firm voice. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "It's hurting you and I have no idea how to fix it. Help me out here Rox."

"I'm scared." she whispered scooting closer to me.

"Of what Rox?"

"Him.."

"No one is going to hurt you okay? I'll make sure of it." I said reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"He'll find a way. He always does."

"I would lay my life on the line for you Rox. I love you. I'm in love with you girl. Let me in. Stop putting up walls to keep you safe. It's just hurting you. I promise you, telling me is going to help. Please."

After a few minutes passed her almoner changed, her shoulders slumped and she squeezed my hand back.

"When I moved to Detroit with some friends we needed a 4th roommate. Jax, he was my friend at the time, worked with this guy Aaron they worked at some night club, anyway he found out Aaron needed a place to stay so he moved in with us. It started off fine you know? But then we started stressing about money. We had too many bills and Alexa was fired from her job. She was Jax's girlfriend. Anyway we were falling really behind and Aaron said that he could get us money under the table, it would be illegal. Jax agreed and they started working with a pimp in the area. I thought they were joking but it was a real pimp. Roman...I'm not proud of any of this okay?" She said looking up to me scared.

"It's okay Rox, i'm not going to judge you. What happened?"

"Well they would go collect money I think for him. I'm not really too sure. Anyway soon our house became like the meet up place. The prostitutes would show up there to give their boss their money. Jax and Aaron started selling drugs. Not like weed but meth and cocaine stuff like that. We always had drunks, druggies, pimps and hoes in our house. There was countless times I'd come in and see people I didn't know hooking up on the couch. I wanted to get out of there so bad but I couldn't afford to." She paused and took some deep breaths. I could tell she was going to cry.

"I was working as a waitress. It was part time so I would usually work the dinner shift. 6-10. One day I came home and saw one of the guys slap a woman to the ground over money. He saw me staring and asked me if I wanted the same treatment so I ran in my room. The cops came to our house so much trying to figure things out. I saw so many women get beat.. beat to the point of unconsciousness and be covered in blood. I've seen people one week and they were just gone the next. They were always "missing" but I knew what that meant. They were killed. I was scared for Jax so one day I brought up to him that we should move and get out of the business and he told me there was no way he was going to leave because of the type of money he made. So that's when I started drinking. I was always so scared and didn't want to think about it and alcohol took that pain away.. Dean knew I wasn't in a good situation and kept asking me if I needed help but I wanted to do it on my own.." She got up and stood by the window and I watched her from the bed. Seeing her eyes, it's like she was in a far away place. Like she was right there reliving what she was telling me.

"One day I smarted off to the wrong guy. I had a bad day at work with lousy tips and I hadn't had any alcohol that day so I was frustrated.. I walked in my room and laid down to take a nap. Maybe about 10 minutes later I heard the door open and it was the guy I smarted off to. His name was Joey.." Her voice cracked at his name. I wanted to go wrap my arms around her but I thought if I did she would stop talking so I stayed at the bed watching her.

"I sat straight up and asked him what he thought he was doing I told him to leave and he slapped me. I fell back on the bed and looked up to him..he had such a ...sinister..smile it was terrifying. He straddled me and told me I was going to figure out what happened when you don't know your place. He ripped off my shirt and when I tried to fight him he punched me..." She started crying and I got up and stood next to her. "He raped me..." she whimpered. I went to pull her in my arms but she pulled away from me and went to the other side of the room.

"I told Jax and Alexa and they told me I was making it up just because I wanted out of the house.. My own best friends didn't believe me. They told me I was a liar. That Joey wouldn't waste his time on a below average girl like me.. I told Aaron and he just told me he knew how to make me feel better. He made me go to his room with him and he put something in a needle and shot it in my arm. Every time I would start crying or thinking about what Joey did to me... Aaron would put the needle in my arm. It got to the point where I wanted it all the time. I would leave me work every 15 minutes and have Joey bring me the needle. I eventually quit my job and did drugs all day. When I wasn't doing drugs I was drinking.. One night I was in my room drinking and Joey came in and pulled at my pants..I kept telling him no but he wouldn't listen and he made me have sex with him again..He was always so rough and it was painful. I always bled and he never cared...he took my virginity.. I hated him so much Roman." She looked up at me through tear filled eyes and i felt the anger inside me. I promised myself I'd find Joey and fuck him up.

"I avoided Dean for months before he forced me to hang out with him one day. He knew something was up but didn't push it. He just told me that whenever I was ready to leave to call him. Good old Dean huh? 2 weeks later I was in the kitchen getting a beer of course.. and Joey told me to come sit on his lap. I kept ignoring him and then he said 'I own you. I own you I own all of you. You do what I want when I want. Now crawl to me and suck my cock" Her voice got angry repeating his words to her.

"I got so mad that I grabbed the bottle in my hand and..." she paused and sat on the bed.

"And what Rox..?" I said walking over kneeling in front of her.

"I walked up behind him and hit him on the back of the head with it as hard as I could.. he fell out of his seat and he was bleeding... I ran to my room and called Dean and told him to come get me and he did and I never went back. Everything was fine. Dean got me off the drugs and alcohol he got me back on my feet and I was dealing with everything that went on in that house. Everything Joey ever did to me...he did a lot to me Roman...more than just rape... I wanted to die from everything he did.. I just.. I don't want to talk about that okay?" She asked looking at me her eyes begging for me to drop it so I just nodded my head. I wanted to know what else he did but right now..this was enough. "Joey texted me 2 months after I left and said "Hey bitch did you think I would forget about you? I told you I own you and I still do. I'll get you for what you did you won't know when but I will.' He always snuck into my room I never knew when he was going to but when my door opened I just wanted to die right then and there. I hoped that whatever he did would be bad enough to kill me. Every time he came in that door I was scared. so... That's why I'm scared of doors I'm terrified that he is going to keep his word and come after me." I hand one hand resting on her thigh while the other stroked her arm.

"If the courts know about this... they'll use me as a reason you can't have Jessica and I can't deal with that Roman." She said while sniffling.

"They won't know okay? It's going to be okay babe. It's all going to work out." I pulled her into my lap and cradled her head as she cried into my shirt. "No one will ever hurt you again Rox. I swear it.

* * *

*Back in Vegas*

"About time you got here!"

"Don't rush me! I told you I would be here and I am. Did you set it up?"

"Yup Brittney knows all she needs to know about little Rox to ruin Roman's chances as long as Rox is around."

"Perfect! I told her I'd get her..thanks for the help bro."


	20. For the long haul

_A longer chapter again finally! Thank you to everyone who reviews and let's me know what they think. Very helpful! One person said they would be interested in reading a Dean's POV one chapter so if that's something you want let me know and I'll put his POV in one of the chapters! As always please review :)_

* * *

Roman was on his way to go pick up Jessica from his old house. He called his dad last night to let him know we were in Florida and found out his dad and mom were going to be watching her for the next week. Apparently Brittney flew out of town this morning for some business. Whatever business that was.

Roman walked back into the hotel about 30 minutes later and Jessica ran up to me.

"Rox!" Jessica yelled while running at me. I was walking out of the bathroom and kneeled down and engulfed her in a hug as she got to me.

"Hey Jessica!" I said smiling.

Roman stood leaning against the wall smiling down at us.

"I swear she's more excited to see you than she was me." Roman chuckled. I let go off Jessica and she ran up to Roman hugging his leg.

"That's not true daddy. I am happy you're home." Roman bent down and picked her up hugging her.

Nothing in this world was more cute or more special than seeing Roman with his daughter. He always had such a look of love when he looked and talked to her. They had an extremely close bond. I never had that bond with my father and I knew there was no way I was going to let Brittney take that away from him.

Roman walked over to the bed and sat down on it with Jessica in his lap and me sitting on the floor by it.

"So I figured since I get to spend the whole week with you since your mom is gone you can come stay at my new house" Jessica looked at me confused.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked.

"Why do we need a new house?"

Roman sighed. "Look at me baby girl. Me and your mom decided that it's...well..." Roman kept stuttering and looked over at me begging me with his eyes to help him. I looked back wide eyed not sure what to say.

"Daddy got a house so he can stay there on his days off. Now you get a mommy house and a daddy house.." I said mentally slapping myself for not doing anything helpful in this situation.

"You're not going to live with us anymore?" Jessica looked up at Roman.

"No baby girl... I don't know how to say this in a way you can understand but your mom and I decided that us being together isn't best anymore.. so I needed to get a house of my own."

"Do I still get to see you?" Jessica asked getting teary eyed.

"Of course baby girl! You will see me just as much as you always do okay? You can just stay at my house for the night when I'm home. Is that okay with you?"

Jessica nodded her head.

"So... are we looking for a place for you today?" I asked looking at Roman as he stroked Jessica's hair.

"Well actually my mom already found a house for me since I told her about all of this. It's about 10 minutes from my parents house so I figured I'd just take her word for it so she got it all taken care of I just need to move my stuff in but her, my dad, bros and cousins are packing and moving it right now for me. They wanted me to be able to spend time with Jessie" he paused tickling her sides as she giggled." and not have to worry about doing all that."

"Wow...that's nice of them" I said. " So Jessica?" She looked at me smiling. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the beach daddy?!" she said excitedly while looking at Roman expectantly.

"Yeah, do you have your swimming suit?" he laughed.

"No..." she said looking disappointing.

"We'll go get you one okay?" he smiled when she perked right back up.

"Is Rox coming with us?"

"If you want me to." I said.

"Yay! Let's go!" she said jumping off Roman's lap and grabbing his hand marching towards the door.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

After getting swim suits for all of us I drove us to the beach. We were there for about an hour and a half swimming and playing around until Jessie started relaxing.

"You want a slushie baby?" I asked while looking at Jessica who was telling Rox a story very dramatically.

"Ya! Blue!" She said.

"Anything for you sweetie?" I said looking at Rox.

"Same please." She smiled and I felt my knees go weak. God her smile was beautiful. I smiled back and walked off to get us some slushies. The line was taking forever.

I finally got back and saw Rox sitting next to Jessica building a sand castle. I just stood there for a few minutes watching as Rox would show Jessica what to do and then Jessica do it. She looked so happy and so did Rox. I couldn't stop staring at the scene in front of me. Jessica was so at ease around Rox it was amazing. They finished their sand castle and Rox turned towards the booth and saw me standing there.

"I was wondering where you were." she said smiling. Jessica turned around and got up and ran to me.

"Daddy look I built a sand castle!" she said

"It looks great Jess! Amazing job!" I walked up to our towels and sat down handing Jess her slushie as Rox walked towards us sitting on the towel next to us. I handed her, her slushie and started drinking mine.

"Are you staying with daddy in the new house?" Jessica asked directing her question at Rox. Rox stopped drinking and looked at me.

"Uh..."

"She is. Is that okay with you? If it's not we'll figure something out." I said interrupting Rox.

"I want her to stay. She's fun." Jessica said when finishing her slushie.

We laid in the sun for a few minutes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I have to pee." I went to get up when Rox held up her hand and stood up.

"I'll take her." I nodded my head and watched the two walk off holding hands.

As bad as this sounds I wish Rox was her mom and not Brittney. I sighed thinking about what was to come with Brittney. I got lost in my thoughts until I heard Rox.

"Jess is tired. I thought the house would probably be ready right now and she can go nap before we have dinner."

I looked up and nodded. I started gathering our blankets while Jess stood there holding Rox's hand.

"Where do you wanna eat tonight?"

"Can you do a barbeque?" Jessica asked.

"We can do that." We walked in the car and headed for the house. I called my mom on the way and she said it was ready.

* * *

The house was bigger than I expected. It had a huge back yard with a pool, swing set and patio. It had an upstairs and a basement. The basement was a in home gym and man cave which I knew my dad set up. There were 3 bedrooms upstairs, 3 bathrooms upstairs, and half a bathroom downstairs with the living room, dining room and kitchen.

* * *

Jessica was asleep 2 hours before I went to go to the store and pick up what I needed and Rox went to go wake her up.

I pulled back up to the house and walked in with the groceries. I turned toward the living room and saw Jessica sitting on the floor in front of Rox and Rox braiding her hair. Both of them were wearing shorts and a tank top. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to unpack. I got hamburger, hot dogs, potato salad, macaroni salad, lemonade, beer, and cheese cake which just happened to be Rox and Jessica's favorite desert.

"Need any help Rome?" I turned and saw Rox standing there.

"No thanks babe you've helped me enough just relax while I cook."

Not even a minute after I put the hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill did Rox and Jessica walk out and join me. Jessica ran to the swing set and Rox walked up to me.

"How are you doing?" She asked standing next to me.

"I'm doing great. Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and I put the lid on the grill and faced her. "You sure?"

"Yeah I was just worried about you. I thought being here would make everything more...real I guess."

"It did. I know I'm really about to fight for my daughter and it does scare me but I'm ready. I know deep down there's no way I'm losing her, you know?" She was about to respond when Jessica called her. "Rox! Come swing with me."

Rox looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her forehead and she turned and walked off towards the swing set.

* * *

We finally ate and now were in the living room watching TV. Rox was on the chair and I was lying back on the couch with Jessica laying on top of me. We were watching the SpongeBob Square Pants movie. I hated this sponge but Jessica loved him so here we watching him. After the movie I looked down and saw Jessica fast asleep on my chest. I lifted her up and stood up to carry her to her room. I laid her in bed, covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead. "I love you Jessica." She rolled over and I head her quietly say "I love you too daddy." I walked to the door and stood there watching her sleeping. This is what I missed the most when I was on the road. I miss spending time with her, eating dinner with her, putting her to bed, telling her i love her in person. I loved wrestling I just wished we got to be home more. I loved entertaining but leaving her always broke my heart.

I silently shut her door and walked back down stairs to see Rox in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from dinner.

"I was going to do that."

"You cook, I clean."

"You don't have to though." I said leaning on the counter next to her as she finished the last dish.

"It's not that big a deal Rome. Just helping out." She dried her hands on the kitchen towel and laid it on the counter. I grabbed her arms and pulled her against me. Resting my head on top of hers and my arms around her lower back. She sighed contently and leaned against me rubbing her hands down my back.

"Jessica seems to love you." I said. She nodded her head and looked up at me smiling.

"She's so amazing. I love spending time with her."

"Just when i thought you couldn't get anymore perfect." She pulled back from me a bit but was still in my arms.

"I think after the bit of my past I told you last night I pretty much proved I'm not perfect."

"That's what makes you perfect." She cocked her head to the side and looked at me confused. "I don't mean you're the traditional idea of perfect but to me you are. The fact that you aren't what is the idea of perfect makes you perfect to me. All your flaws, and your scars and everything makes you who you are, you're hilarious, comforting, protective, nuturing, loving, and amazing with Jessica. It's pretty hard to believe you're even real Rox." She leaned forward and hid her face in my chest. "And it's adorable how easily you blush and how you always try to hide it. I like knowing I have that affect on you."

She pulled completely away from me and leaned on the counter across from me running her hand through her hair looking at me like she wanted to say something.

"What's going on Rox?"

"I... it's nothing."

"Don't do that. What is it?"

"I loved today. It was one of the best days I've ever had. It just got me thinking and then after what you just said..." she trailed off and I moved in front of her I put one hand on each side of her on the counter so she couldn't leave.

"About what? What did what I just said do?"

She looked up at me skeptical and looked kind of scared.

"What are we Rome?"

"Friends."

She looked down and pushed my arm off the counter and went to go walk away. I grabbed her arm and turned her to me but she wouldn't look at me.

"Rox. I-"

"It's fine I get it. We're friends just like we always have been. It's cool" She went to pull out of my grasp but I wouldn't let go.

"We're going at your pace Rox.. Technically we are friends but that doesn't mean that's what I want. You know what I want okay? The only one who really hasn't told anyone what they want is you. I'm not trying to sit here and say we are something else and have that freak you out where you leave." She nodded her head and kept looking at the floor.

"No Rox we're not doing this. You don't get to hear what I just said and just nod like everything is solved. Tell me how you feel what you want. Open up to me babe."

She sighed and hopped up to sit on the counter behind her. I put my hands back on the counter and looked at her.

She put her arms around my neck so i stood between her legs my arms around her waist.

" I just want you Roman. I don't mean it like 'take me now' kind of want. I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you. I want to have lazy days with you, I want to spend my days off with you and do bbqs and go to the beach and do normal people things when we're not on the road. I want to watch you when you're with Jessica. It's one of the most heart warming things I've ever seen. I want to see Jessica. i want her to tell me stories, and to teach her how to do things, and hear her funny remarks and how excited she gets over learning things. I want to be with you for the long haul. I want to build a life with you, I want to learn more about Jessica and connect with her and have you two be huge parts of my life. I want what I never had. I want a family. i want someone who I know I can love forever and have someone I care about, someone who tells me about their day and wants to hear about mine. I want the kind of nights we just had. I just want to know what we are and where we are going. I don't want to cause drama for you but I want you. All of you in every way Roman."

I couldn't' stop the goofy grin from spreading onto my face. The girl I was in love with wanted me. For good. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. This day was perfect. I kissed her passionately and held her tight.

"As long as you'll have me Rox I'm yours. For the long haul."

"Promise." she whispered close to my ear.

"I promise babe. It's you and me now. No more bullshitting okay?" She nodded her head and kissed me.

* * *

*Back in Vegas*

There was a knock on the door and Jason went to go get it.

"Um..hi" A female said from the other side of the door.

"Hi... you must be Brittney?" Jason asked. Brittney nodded and Jason smiled while opening the door wider. "Come on in, we've been waiting for you.

Brittney walked in and followed Jason into the living room.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." Brittney said while hugging the guy tightly and locking lips with him in a sloppy kiss.

"I missed you." The guy whispered running his hand through her hair.

"I missed you too babe. I'm sorry about everything."

"Everything?" Jason asked looking confused.

"Roman caught us in bed together so we ended things so she could try to fix it but ended up right back together."

"Oh I see.." Jason said quietly.

"Where are my manners? Jason this is my girl Brittney, Brittney this is my little brother Jason. He was with Rox." Brittney rolled her eyes at the mention of Rox but smiled and shook Jason's hand. "Nice to meet you." Jason shook back firmly and smiled back "You too."

"You never told me you had a little brother Aaron." Brittney said looking at her boyfriend.


	21. Face to face again

_This is the longest chapter yet. I didn't know what point to end it at so I just put it all together. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. I put some Dean povs in there. Anyway please Review! :)_

* * *

Roman and I woke up at 8 the next morning when Jessica ran into the room jumping on the bed. We went downstairs ate some breakfast and watched cartoons waiting for Dean and Seth to show up. It was about 10 when they finally pulled up.

"Hey Dean, hey Seth." I said opening the door hugging them both.

"Who's here?" Jessica asked from the couch.

"Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth." Roman answered. The little girl squealed and came running to the door jumping in Dean's arms.

"What's up pip squeak?" Dean asked. She scrunched her face up and Dean laughed.

"Hey pumpkin." Seth said from beside Dean.

"Hi Uncle Seth." Jessica reached out for Seth and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How you doing big man?" Dean asked as we all walked over to the couch to sit with Roman.

"I'm doing alright I just" Roman's phone started ringing and he picked it up and walked outside.

"Okay then..." Dean said.

"It's probably his dad." I said sitting down next to Dean.

Dean nodded his head then looked at Jessica who was sitting on Seth's lap. "How do you like your dad's new home?"

"I love it! We have a pool and a swing set! and i have enough room for all my toys!" Jessica said excitedly.

Roman walked back in and looked at me and Dean and motioned his head towards the door and walked back outside.

"We'll be right back." Dean said as we got up and followed Roman outside.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My dad just told me that Brittney called him to say she's on her way home with her boyfriend.."

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah I guess she's with the dude she cheated on me with, anyway she said she had something for Jessica and my dad told her I was watching her the next week and it turned into a fight. He got it figured out but I need to go see him real quick, he said Brittney was going to send her guy over here to drop off whatever she got for Jess and I was just wondering if you two would be okay with staying here and dealing with him?"

"Of course man no problem." Dean said.

"Thanks. He should be here soon and I'd stay to deal but my dad said whatever he needs to see me for is urgent and I don't want Rox dealing with him alone you know?"

Dean nodded and I looked up at him "Why not?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with it. I'm going to get going then so I can hurry back alright?" I nodded my head and he kissed me on the forehead then walked into the living room.

"Hey princess, daddy's got to go see grandpa I'll be right back okay?" Jessica got off Seth's lap and ran to Roman grabbing his leg and not letting go.

"No!" she shouted.

"Jess I'll be back soon, Rox, Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth are going to stay with you." Roman went to peel her off his leg but she held on tighter.

"NO!" She shouted louder this time.

"Sweetie, he won't be gone long. We'll keep you company." I said walking over and trying to pull Jessica off his leg.

"I want to go with daddy!"

I looked up at Roman and he sighed.

"Baby girl, there's no need for you to go you can stay here and have fun with them okay?" Roman said. Jessica started crying and squeezing him tighter. "I don't want you to leave..." she whimpered. I looked at Roman's face and could tell his heart was breaking.

"Why doesn't she just go with you? We'll clean up around here and make some lunch for when you two get back?" Seth suggested standing up from his spot on the couch.

"I want to go with daddy." Jessica said quietly. Roman bent down and lifted her up.

"You can come with me okay? Don't cry" Roman said hugging her. She nodded her head and put her little arms around his neck hugging him. "I'll be back guys." Roman said grabbing his keys and walking out of the house.

"What was that about?" I asked looking at Seth.

"She just wanted to spend time with him." He shrugged walking to the toys on the living room floor picking them up.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

We were, okay Rox and Seth were cleaning up around the house while I watched waiting for whoever this douche was to show up with Jessica's stuff. I didn't like that they knew where Roman lived but I guess when you have a kid with someone you don't get to keep stuff like that to yourself. I walked into the kitchen to grab us all a beer. I was walking into the living room when someone rang the door bell.

"I'll get it." Rox said as I put the beers down on the coffee table. I nodded my head and watched her walk over to the door. When she opened the door I saw her tense up, start slightly trembling and slowly start backing away from the door looking terrified. Seth looked at me and we both quickly went to the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked tone laced with disdain.

"Yeah you can fix your little tone. I'm looking for Roman." The guy at the door said while staring at Rox the whole time. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rox hugging herself tightly and looking like she was trying to hide. Seth grabbed her by the shoulders and walked her to the couch.

"Yeah well clearly he isn't here or he would have opened the door so once again, can I help you?"

"Wow so he just leaves his daughter? What a dad." he said while rolling his eyes.

"Look here you dumb ass. Do you see his fucking daughter around here?! No that's because SHE IS WITH HIM!"I shouted the last part. "And you want to talk about leaving Jessica alone, look what your little girlfriend did, left her! So drop off whatever the hell you brought for her and get the fuck off his property." I felt eyes staring at the back of my head but I was having a stare down with this jackass.

"Here's the crap." He said shoving it into my chest.

I took a deep breath. I was ready to knock this dude on his ass. I went to shut the door and he stopped it with his hand.

"What?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Just let Roman know good luck with the case and to have fun with Jessica this week because after this week...he won't have her anymore."

I started laughing and he looked at me like I was crazy "only one who will lose Jessica is your bitch of a girlfriend. Trust me I know a lot about her and what she does. I know she's not the perfect mother she's trying to seem like."

"And I know a lot about Roman's little girlfriend in there... like I said have fun. That woman is going to cause him to lose his child." The guy smirked at me then turned and walked off. I slammed the door and walked over to the couch dropping the bag he gave me on the floor.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked still irritated by my encounter with him.

Rox didn't answer she just started crying.

"Rox what is it? Who is that?" Seth asked rubbing a hand up and down her back.

She shook her head and started crying harder. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position and hugged her.

"Let's go get some fresh air okay?" She nodded her head and walked to the back patio.

We got out there and she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down taking deep breaths.

"You okay? You need some water or anything?" she shook her head and I sat down next to her.

"Rox..who was that? How does he know you?"

"He is from my past." She said quietly.

"I'm guessing not a good part of it?"

"From the part you had to get me out of... Roman's going to lose Jessica because of me isn't he?" she said looking up at me through tears. I walked to the foot rest of her chair and sat in front of her.

"No. Your past has nothing to do with Roman or Jessica."

"It does when I'll be around her."

"No. It's the past Rox. So many people can back you and say that you aren't like that anymore. Even if you live with Roman, you are no danger to Jessica so you won't even come into play in the custody case."

"You don't understand Dean...that guy he's... it'll just be bad for Roman."

"Rox I'm telling you, you won't effect the custody case. If they want to bring you into it we're prepared okay? I have so much dirt on her mother that would bury her alive. If she even mentions your name we're bringing up all her skeltons. There's a lot you don't know but I do and I have proof. And clearly that guys past is as bad as yours or worse right?" She nodded her head "see? Jessica loves Roman, I know she'll love you, and if for some reason you can be used against Roman guess what? That guy can be used against Brittney and Brittney can be used against Brittney. We have this covered." She leaned back in her chair and brought her knees to her chest looking out to the distance looking distracted.

"Rox. Hey. Look at me" She finally did and I looked into her eyes "Tell me what he did to you." she started crying again and I reached for her and suddenly she jerked away from me and jumped up from the chair and started screaming at me to get away from her. I have never seen her like this. Looking in her eyes it's like the Rox we all knew and were used to was gone. I went to grab her and she started punching me on the chest trying to get me to let go of her but I refused. I pulled her against me and started stroking her hair.

"I'm here okay Rox? You're okay. Shhhhh. It's all going to be okay." I whispered while trying to comfort her.

"I want Roman..." she whispered and I just hugged her tighter.

Seth walked outside and looked at us.

"Is she alright?" He mouthed to me. I shook my head and looked down at her.

"When Roman gets back tell him to come back here alright?" Seth nodded and walked inside.

Not even 5 minutes later Roman walked outside and walked up to us.

"Rox? Baby what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back she immediately let go of me and went right into Roman's embrace.

"What happened?" Roman looked at me.

"Brittney's boyfriend and her have a past together but she won't tell me what it is."

Roman looked down and her and put his hands on her face making her look at him.

"Who was it?"

"Aaron..."

I saw Roman's jaw tighten and my curiosity grew as to who he was and what the hell he did to my friend.

"Dean can you go ask Jess where she wants to go to lunch please?" i nodded my head and walked back inside.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I kept my shoulder around Rox and walked to the end of the yard past the swing set and sat down on the grass. I pulled her down next to me and she leaned into me gripping my hand for dear life.

"Did he do something to you today?"

"No..." she said barely above a whisper.

"Baby look at me please." she looked at me and I saw nothing but fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"He said good luck that after this week you won't see Jess anymore because of my past."

"He can't bring up your past, it has nothing to do with me or Jess and if he does, they're going to want to know how he knows and that would expose him." I paused and thought for a second. "Are you comfortable with the courts knowing what happened?" she shot her head to look up at me.

"Are you crazy?! Are you trying to lose Jess?!"

"Calm down. I don't want someone who is capable of the things he did around my daughter. I need to let the courts know he is a danger to her...babe i hate asking but please?"

She pulled away from me and stood up. "Sure Roman." she said coldly and walked back to the house.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

Rox walked back into the house looking beyond pissed off.

"Hi Rox!" Jessica smiled at her.

"Hi." Rox said and walked up the stairs.

"Is she mad at me?" Jessica asked looking at me sadly.

"No, she's having a bad day I'll go check on her okay?" I said while walking up the stairs.

"What's got you so mad?" I asked while walking in her room.

"Nothing."

"We can all see something's wrong so cut the shit."

"Why don't you just back off for once!? Just let me deal with my own shit okay?!" she turned yelling at me.

I took a step back and rolled my eyes.

"Fine whatever deal with your shit on your own but Jessica thinks you're mad at her because you came back like a bitch." I said and walked out of the room. I went back down stairs to see Roman, Seth and Jessica standing by the door.

"Where you going?" I asked walking up them.

"Daddy's taking us out to lunch." Jessica answered.

"Yeah man you coming?" Roman asked. I nodded and we went to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Jessica yelled panic in her voice.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Roman asked dropping to a knee in front of her.

"We can't go without Rox." She said.

"Rox isn't in a good mood I don't think she feels like going out Jess."

"We still have to ask." she said while taking off up the stairs.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling breathing hard when the door opened.

"Didn't I-" I shouted while sitting up stopping when I saw Jess standing in the door way looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Jess I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" she asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's okay." she said quietly again looking at the floor. I sighed and got up and walked up to her and kneeled in front of her.

"No it's not. I'll try not to shout anymore okay?" She looked up at me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all. I have no reason to be mad at you sweetie. Why do you think i am?"

"Mommy yells at me when she's mad...she's mad a lot."

"I'm sure your mom is just stressed and doesn't mean to yell at you okay?"

"No..it's me.. she tells me so." I looked at her confused about to say something when she spoke up. "Daddy is taking us to lunch. I told him we couldn't leave without you."

"That's sweet Jess but I think I'll just stay here okay?"

"So you are mad at me..." she said tears in her eyes.

"I promise I'm not." I said while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Then why aren't you coming?"

I stood up and grabbed her hand and walked out the room "I'll come okay?" she smiled and nodded and we walked down the stairs to the 3 guys.

* * *

We went Denny's and ate. I was quiet most the meal considering I only went so Jessica would know I'm not mad at her. We finally got back home and I went right back upstairs.

"Where are you going Rox?" I heard Jess ask.

"I'm going to go shower I'll be back."

I walked up to the room and figured I would shower. I picked out sweats and a tank to wear when I got out, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I started the shower and went to start stripping when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Roman and just stared at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked while walking closer to me. I ignored him and turned back to the sink to ignore his gaze. I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt myself being turned around. Roman was right in front of me staring down at me.

"We aren't 15, we are grown ass people so stop being immature and fucking talk to me." His stare was so intense that I shrunk down feeling like I was getting lectured.

"I just wish I didn't tell you about Aaron..."

"Why?"

"Because now you're going to make me tell everyone."

"No I'm not. I'm asking you to tell the courts."

"And I don't want to. I told you thinking I could finally get it off my chest and forget it and now you're going to make me relive it again."

"Sorry I don't want my daughter around him. How wrong of me." he scoffed. I just stood there staring up at him.

"Nothing to say now?"

"Not really no" I said.

"You're really mad at me for asking you to help me keep some dangerous psycho drug addicted alcoholic away from my daughter?!"

"No.. I understand that okay?! But you keep saying my past won't effect it so why would his? Why is his so different than mine?"

"You didn't rape someone! He did! I don't want my daughter around a rapist."

"I can't even prove he did it. It's a he said she said."

"But they'll know! At least then it'll be in their heads to keep him away from her."

"i don't want to fight okay? I said I'll tell them and I will."

"Yeah while being pissed at me the whole time."

"Not really." I said while leaning back against the sink.

"You seem pretty pissed now."

"And I'll get over it." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

Roman slammed his fist down on the counter and I jumped.

"I don't get what the hell you're so pissed about! I'm not asking you to tell a million people I'm asking you to tell my lawyer and maybe a judge!"

"Okay."

"Seriously that's it?!"

"Yes! What am I supposed to say!? I already told you I would tell them, I told you I'll get over it and you're still going! You keep saying pasts don't matter in this case yet you're bringing his into it and that means Brittney will bring mine into it. I'm going to be seen as dangerous too!"

"No you're not! He is a dumb ass who got addicted to drugs and alcohol because he couldn't find a way to cope and turned to substances because he was too much of a pussy to deal with real life."

"So was I..." I said while looking down feeling like I got punched in the stomach. Roman took a deep breath and reached out to me "Babe I didn't.."

"I need to shower." I said while walking away from him and stripping getting into the shower.

"Rox.."

"Leave me alone." I said. I heard him sigh then leave the bathroom.

* * *

I got out the shower and got dressed. I mentally prepared myself and walked downstairs. Roman, Jess, Dean and Seth were all playing a board game so I went over and sat on the couch. Roman looked up at me and gave me a small smile and I looked down at my phone.

"Do you want to play Rox?" I heard Jess say. I looked up from my phone and slowly shook my head

"I don't know how."

"What?! This game is a classic family game!" Seth said shocked.

"I didn't have a family." I shrugged.

Jessica looked at me confused "Why didn't you have a family?"

I shrugged my shoulders and expected her to drop it.

"You didn't have a mommy or a daddy?" she asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I'm not special enough to have a family." I saw Roman look at me with a sad look on his face

Jessica walked up to me and climbed on the couch then onto my lap and hugged me.

"You can be my family Rox." I hugged her back and decided Roman was right. I had to let the courts know what kind of man Aaron was.. no matter how much I'd rather forget it I couldn't sit aside and let Jess possibly be in danger.

"She can be in our family right dad?" She asked crawling down and going back to her spot on the floor.

"She always will be." He said looking at me. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I felt someone standing with me in the kitchen and turned from the fridge with my bottle of water and saw Dean standing there.

"Hello.." I said when he just kept staring at me.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch earlier." He said.

"It's fine I am one." I said while walking past him to go into the living room.

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am. To you. To Roman. To most people. No wonder most people choose to leave. I'm a mess." I said and walked back into the living room. Only Roman was still there sitting on the couch.

"Where's Seth and Jess?" I asked standing near it.

"They wanted to go swimming. I told her I was going to wait for you then go out there."

I nodded my head and went to go walk outside to the pool.

"Babe wait." I turned around and saw him standing up and walking toward me.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Okay."

"I can find another way to prove what kind of guy he is okay?"

"I don't care. I don't want him around Jess so I'll tell the court. It's fine. No worries. I don't mind I want to tell them." Roman smiled and went to hug me but as soon as he hands touched my waist I pushed them away.

"Baby don't be mad at me for asking please? I'm sorry i really am."

"I'm not mad at you for asking...it's just really nice to know how you actually feel about people who get addicted to drugs and alcohol.." I said.

"Rox."

"No! I'm sorry we're not all as strong as you are to deal with everything. I'm so sorry that we're all pussies who can't deal with life."

"I didn't mean you.."

"You sure made it sound like it was to any one who turned to substance."

"No.. People who can't deal with day to day life bull shit who turned to it are.. not you. After everything you dealt with I completely understand."

"Maybe I just shouldn't be around your daughter either."

"Rox stop! You're not a danger to her!"

"You do realize a lot of the things you're going to say about him is going to be said about me right?"

"Not the part that counts! I don't care about the drugs or the alcohol from either of you as long as it's in the past! He raped you. That's the part I care about. I'm not letting a rapist near my daughter!"

"You can stop saying that." I said looking down.

"What?"

"The 'he raped you' I was there I kinda know he did it okay?"

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

"Nothing...Just let it go. We both know what is being brought up so we really don't need to keep talking about it.."

Roman just stared at me.

"Are you two okay?" Dean asked slowly walking into the living room.

"Yup." I walked outside and looked back to see Roman running a hand over his face while talking with Dean.

* * *

Later that night everyone went to bed but I stayed outside in the back yard thinking. it was 11 when Seth walked outside.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life...all the mistakes I made."

"Don't think too hard about it. We all make mistakes. That's how we learn."

"My mistakes cost Roman's fiancee to leave him and try to take Jess away. My mistakes are going to be used against Roman.. I just fuck everything up Seth.." I looked away and a tear fell from my eyes.

"Sleeping with Roman was a mistake?"

"He was engaged Seth.."

"Do you regret it though?"

"No..."

"Then it wasn't a mistake Rox. You need to stop blaming yourself. Roman and Brittney were over for a while. Eventually Roman would have broken up with her anyway. She would still try to take Jess. Your mistakes are helpful Rox."

"How?" I said looking at him like he had 3 heads.

"Your mistakes caused bad things to happen to you, I'm not saying that's good but me and Dean heard Roman say that guy raped you." I took in a harsh breath and looked away from him. "Your mistakes as you call them got you to know who that guy was, got you to be in Roman's house when he showed up and got Roman to know what kind of man would be around his daughter. Your mistakes are keeping his daughter safe if you really think about it."

We just sat there in silence before I looked at him.

"I hate myself Seth."

"Why?" he looked at me confused and leaned closer and put his hand on my knee.

"I'm a horrible person. I hurt so many people and I'm just a mean bitch.."

"You're not a mean bitch Rox."

"I yelled at Roman for trying to keep his daughter safe like it was a attack against me and my past, he said something about Aaron's past and I took it offensively and was rude to him, I was rude to Jess without even meaning to be, I am always rude to Dean, even he thinks I'm a bitch."

"No he doesn't"

"He told me today I was one."

"He didn't apologize?"

"Of course he did but he meant it. I am one. I yell and push people away who try to help me, I take out what happened to me on new people, I hurt people just so I won't get hurt, I slept with an engaged man and didn't even think twice about cheating on my boyfriend, or ruining his family. Whether I did or not, I was selfish and only cared about myself. I don't get why any one puts up with me.." I started crying and we heard the sliding glass door open.

"Can I talk to her alone?" I heard Roman's deep voice. I heard the door shut and felt Romans hand on my arms pulling my hands away from my face.

"You're amazing." He said, i rolled my eyes and he shook his head.

"Don't do that. I'm not lying to you okay? We all have pasts, we all push people away at some point. We all hurt other people. We all make mistakes. But you own up to yours, you feel bad when you do something wrong, you help people. I love you and I couldn't imagine not having you around."

"I have so many issues that you don't know about Roman..."

"And when you're ready to tell me I'll be here to listen and help you through all of them."

"You deserve better than me."

"There is no one better for me than you. Stop being so hard on yourself, you only ever see the bad in you but never the good and there is so much good."

He grabbed my hands and stood up pulling me up into a hug.

"I love you Rox."

"You put up with all my shit..it's not fair."

"That's what you do with someone you love. I'm always going to be here okay? For the long haul remember?"

"I love you Rome" I tightened my hold on him.

"Hey Roman?" I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What?"

"Tomorrow..talk to Jess, ask her about Brittney."

"What why?" he said looking down at me.

"Just some things she said to me today has me worried okay?"

"Okay I will."


	22. You wanted a fight, you got one

_The more reviews I get the faster I want to update so thank you to everyone who reviews. More drama is going to happening very soon. Not sure how I feel about this chapter so please Review and let me know how what you think._

* * *

The next day when Jessica woke me and Rox up I decided to go for a walk with her after breakfast. I wanted to know what Rox was talking about. We walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench.

"Baby girl I have a question for you alright?"

"Okay." She said looking up at me.

"How are you with mommy?"

"I'm okay."

"Are there any fights or anything?"

She shrugged her shoulders then looked down at her hands.

"You can tell me if there was you know that right?"

"Mommy told me not to tell you." I clenched my fists and looked down at Jessica.

"Baby look at me. You can tell me anything no matter what okay? What did mommy not want you to tell me?"

"She gets mad a lot and yells. She didn't want you to know."

"Mad at what?" I asked moving her hair back.

"Anything."

"Does she yell at you a lot?"

Jessica nodded her head.

"That's not okay."

"Daddy can we go to mommy's today?"

"You don't want to stay at my house?" I asked trying to hide the hurt I felt.

"I just want joey." Joey was her favorite stuffed bear. She carried it everywhere with her and I couldn't believe I didn't bring it up to my dad to get it earlier this week.

"Yeah we can go get it baby girl. Let's get you home and in the bath and we'll go afterwards okay?"

She nodded her head and stood up grabbing my hand.

* * *

We were headed to Brittney's house around 2 just me and Jessica. I hoped her new guy wouldn't be there but who was I kidding? Of course he would be there I just prayed this went fast. I held Jessica's hand as we walked up to the door. We waited for a few moments after ringing the bell before Brittney opened the door.

"Oh baby you're home." She said bending down to hug Jessica. She let Jessica in and went to shut the door when I stopped it.

"Actually she's just here to get Joey then she'll be coming back home with me for the rest of the week like the original plan. And maybe even longer if she feels like it." I said pushing the door open. Brittney rolled her eyes. "Fine come on in."

"Go get Joey and anything else you wanna take home baby." Jessica nodded and took off to her bedroom.

"She is home."

"Whatever Brittney."

"Don't whatever me Roman!" she said sternly.

"K."

"Don't K me." I nodded my head and she smacked her lips.

"Answer me!"

"My answers aren't good enough for you clearly."

"Not when they're ass hole answers."

"I'm not going to fight with you Brittney."

"Because you know you'll lose. Just like you're going to lose this case."

"Shut up." I said clenching my jaw.

"This is my house I will not shut up!"

"Yeah the house I paid for and GAVE you!" I raised my voice a bit glaring at her.

"That's not the point. You know Roman whatever. Enjoy your time with her this week, I'll even give you next week because when this is all over with you won't ever see her again." She said, smirking at the end.

"You're in for a rude awakening. You are NEVER going to take my daughter away from me. If you want to play dirty you better be ready for everything to come out in the open sweet heart." I said trying to speak quietly so Jessica wouldn't hear us.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE JESSICA AGAIN!" She shouted.

"She's my daughter!"

"I don't care! I'm more of a parent to her than you ever will be and she's not going to be in your life anymore."

"So you'd rather her just grow up without a father? You're some piece of work you know that?"

"Oh she'll have a father...it just won't be you. She'll have Aaron."

Just as I was about to respond I heard Jessica's shaky voice. "I don't want Aaron I want daddy!" she said while tears were streaming down her face. She ran up to me and I bent down picking her up as she buried her head into my neck.

"Jessica.." Brittney said while reaching out and grabbing Jessica out of my arms. "Aaron is a great guy.."

"I want daddy not Aaron!"

"Well get over it Aaron is here and not going anywhere!"

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" She said putting Jessica on the floor. I grabbed Jessica's hand and turned to walk out of the house. Brittney followed us and grabbed Jessica's arm harshly to stop us.

"Don't walk away from me while I'm talking!" she shouted. I pushed her hand off of Jessica and pushed Jessica behind me.

"We are not talking about this in front of her." I said giving her a warning look.

"Why not? Don't you think she deserves to know?!" I was about to say something when she looked around me to Jessica.

"Daddy left me to go be with little ms princess Rox."

"Brittney" I went to say before she interrupted me.

"No. Let her know that Rox is a home wrecker."

"Shut the hell up! Rox had nothing to do with this and you know it!" I screamed. I heard crying behind me and took a deep breath. "Let's go Jessica."

I turned around and picked Jessica up carrying her to the car.

"I regret ever being with you Roman." She screamed following us to the car.

"That's fine." I said opening the back door and putting Jessica in.

"I wish I never met you!" She screamed as I hooked Jessica's seat belt.

"I wish I never had a child with you, I wish Jessica didn't exist!" She shouted and I saw the hurt look on Jessica's face. I tried to keep calm during this situation but that was too much. I turned around after shutting the door and got in her face "You are such a selfish bitch you know that?! How dare you say you wish our child didn't exist?! I regret being with you but I don't regret Jessica! I can't believe you would fucking say that, in front of her no less! You really think you're taking her away from me when that's how you feel about her?! That girl is the best thing to ever happen to me and you regret her. The courts will LOVE to hear about this. She's not coming back here at all! She deserves better than you! You wanted a fight, you got it. See you in court!" I yelled getting in the front seat and slamming the door.

* * *

The rest of the car ride home Jessica wouldn't talk to me or look at me. I looked in the review and she was crying. Bad. I wanted to kill Brittney. What kind of mother says that at all especially in front of her own child. When we got home I unhooked Jessica's seat belt and carried her to the door. I put her down when we got inside and she ran right to Rox who was walking to the living room from the kitchen. Rox bent down to hug her and I saw that as soon as Rox put her arms around her she broke down. Dean and Seth walked up looking confused.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Rox asked but Jessica just remained silent.

"What happened man?" Dean asked looking at me. I shook my head to tell him now is not the time.

Rox picked Jessica up and hugged her tighter "Do you wanna go to your room?" She asked her.

"Will you come with me?" I heard Jess whisper.

"Yes of course." Jess nodded her head and Rox carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

"What the hell happened?" Seth asked. I walked to the kitchen grabbed a beer then walked outside with my two friends in tow.

"Brittney and I got into it. Jessica walked in when she said that she'll have Aaron as a dad and she said she didn't want him she wanted me. It turned more serious and as we were leaving she decided to tell our daughter that Rox broke us up we fought more and when I was putting Jess in the car to leave she said she wished Jessica didn't exist in front of Jessica."

"What a dumb bitch!" Dean said slamming his hand on the table. "I fucking hate moms like that, don't fucking open your legs if you didnt want a kid. And she's trying to take her away from the one parent who gives a damn. Hell no!" Dean yelled. I knew since Dean never had his parents around he was sensitive to things like this but I have never seen him this mad.

"I told her if she wanted a fight she's got one. I'm not letting her rapist boyfriend around my daughter and if she regrets her why should she get her?"

"So you're going for full custody?" Seth asked looking at me carefully.

"Yeah I am."

"Your job though man." Seth said.

"I'll leave wrestling if it comes down to it."

"Wrestling is your dream though. You've worked so hard." Dean spoke up after calming down a little.

"I know but Jessica is more important. I have enough money to hold me over where I could stay at home. I could do indie shows on the weekends so I can still wrestle and still have my daughter. I hope somehow it works out where I don't have to but if it comes down to wrestling or Jessica, it's Jessica every time."

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I was lying in Jessica's bed with her on my chest crying. I was running my hand through her hair telling her it was going to be okay.

"Mommy said you broke up our family." She said finally looking up at me. I felt my eyes go wide. I had no idea what to say.

"Wow ummm... I don't know what to say to that Jess."

"Did you?"

"No..sweetie it's a complicated story you won't understand til you're older okay?"

"Mommy told me she wished I didn't exist.."

"What!? Seriously?!"

Jessica nodded her head and i closed my eyes tightly for a few seconds "Your mom didn't mean that."

"She told me that i could have Aaron instead of Daddy...I don't want Aaron I want daddy."

"You're always going to have your daddy. Roman will always be your daddy and he will always be with you."

"Daddy's not leaving me?"

"He will never leave you. Ever."

"Will you ever leave?"

"I'm not planning to." I said. She laid her head back down and put her arms around my neck.

"I hope you don't leave."

"Jess sweetie look at me." She sat up on me looking down at me. "I will always be around for you. I promise. Your daddy will always be around for you. Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean will be too. None of us are going anywhere. I promise." She nodded her head and Roman walked in.

"You alright Princess?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go to the mall with Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth? When you get home I'll have your favorite dinner made okay?"

"Okay." she jumped off the bed and went and gave Roman a hug and kiss before walking down and leaving with Dean and Seth.

I got off the bed and walked up to Roman.

"Tough day?"

"I wanted to kill her."

"I'm sorry babe." I said pulling him into a hug.

"I heard what you said to Jess... You're amazing. I wasn't expecting her to go to you like that."

"Me either... I was completely shocked she did."

"She loves you."

"I love her." I smiled.

"Help me with dinner?"

"Course."

* * *

A few hours later Dean, Seth, and Jessica got home with tons of bags.

"Hey guys." I said from the kitchen. All three of them walked in with Dean and Seth all arms full of bags.

"You guys spoiled her huh?" Roman asked looking at them

"We can't help it." Seth said.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Jessica smiled proudly and pulled my hand. I looked down at her. "I got you a present."

"Aw really? Thanks sweetie. What is it?" I asked getting on one knee in front of her.

She handed me a bracelet that had a little heart on it that said always.

"Mine says forever. I told Uncle Dean I wanted to get a matching bracelet with you and he found these. You said you were always going to be here remember?" She said showing me hers.

"Of course I remember. I love it. Thank you so much Jessica." I said while hugging her.

"You'll wear it to the ring?" She asked.

"I'll always wear it." I smiled while putting it on and helping her put hers on.

"Why don't you guys go take all the bags up to her room, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Roman said

"Come on little one." Seth said leading the way to Jessica's bed room.

I stood up and was engulfed in a huge hug by Roman.

"I have never seen her get so attached to someone so quickly."

"That was the sweetest thing ever." I said pulling back and looking up at him. "You have one amazing daughter there Reigns."

"I do, I really do. Lucky me I also have an amazing girl friend." He bent down and gave me a kiss that was slow and sensual until we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Don't burn the food man." Dean laughed grabbing a soda from the fridge and walking out.

"I love you Roman." I said when Dean left.

"I love you Rox."

* * *

After Jess went to bed that night Dean told us he need to talk to all of us in the living room.

"So you're going to go after full custody right?" Dean asked. Roman nodded his head.

"Then I need to tell you everything I found out about Brittney."


	23. Rox and Brittney

_Thank you for all the reviews! Super helpful. I have 3 different ideas of where to go from here so let me know where you want to see it go. Review please!_

* * *

"Brittney sees Jessica as much as you do. She's only ever with her the day you're off to make it seem like she's always home but she's not. That's why your parents watch her so much. Her and Aaron are rarely ever in the state. When she is she's constantly partying. Remember that night you said she left for a girls night and came home black out drunk? That's a weekly thing sometimes multiple times a week. The reason she started having Jessica home schooled is so she wouldn't have to take her to school anymore so she can leave as much as she wants to. I found out she hides Aaron's drugs in the house, locked away where Jessica can't get to it but it's still in the house and speaking from experience that's extremely dangerous for anyone especially a kid involved. She said her mom yells at her or is mad at her a lot right? That can go for emotional abuse, even what she said today can. She quit her job months ago and has been using a lot of the money in your joint account to go out and for herself, she can't provide for her unless you give her money, I know she'll get a lot of money for you but she wouldn't even use it for her daughter."

"Wait you knew this and you didn't tell me Ambrose?!" Roman screamed.

"You'll wake Jessica! Be quiet!" Rox said in a stern voice.

"I just found all this out Roman! The drugs and not being in the state I found out today. I talked to one of my old buddies and he has proof for all of this. All Brittney has on you is that you have a job that makes you travel. You have that she's never there, yells at her, puts partying before her, keeps drugs in the house, always has someone else watch her and doesn't even home school like she's supposed to. Her friend does that apparently." I said a little bit above a whisper.

"Holy shit... I never would have expected Brittney to be like this." Seth said letting out a big breath leaning back into the couch.

"She never was." Roman said looking surprised and pissed off.

"Aaron's changed her probably. I mean she always seemed to love Jessica.." Rox said

"This is why she told Jessica not to tell me anything." Roman ran a hand over his face. "Honestly guys I just didn't want to lose her I never wanted to take her away from Britt ya know? But now I have no choice I have to.. This is going to be so hard to explain to Jess.. I don't want her to be drug through court and possibly have to get involved."

"Maybe you can confront Brittney?" Rox said putting her hand on his knee.

"Yeah. If you confront her and let her know you found all this out and have proof maybe she can drop the case and she can just sign over her rights to you. And then if she gets her shit together you two can handle it and change it alone." I added.

"I doubt she'll do that. She so badly wants to hurt me and Rox, it seems, that she'll have no problem going just to try to." Roman sighed.

"As bad as this sounds use Jessica." Rox said. We all looked at her and Roman looked really confused. "Tell her if she loves her daughter she'll do what's best for her and that's signing over her rights. Tell her what Ambrose just told you about it being done between you two. Let her know that Jess deserves better than this and as a mom she should own up and stop it. It's either she signs over her rights or she has her dirty laundry aired which could turn out worse for her you know?"

"I'll text her and tell her we need to talk tomorrow." Roman said picking up his phone.

"Look man, I know this is hard to hear but when you said she was trying to take Jess away from you I called some friends to help me out. I wasn't going to let you lose her I'm just sorry it was this bad." I said patting him on the back giving him a sympathetic look.

"Naw man I really appreciate it." Roman said fist bumping me.

"I think we should go to bed now." Rox said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah I'm with her." Seth said getting up. We all said good night and went to our bedrooms.

* * *

*Romans POV*

I laid in bed with Rox cuddled up to me her head on my chest. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ambrose told me. Everything my daughter was going through that I had no idea about it really made me question how good a parent I was. Hell it seemed I was just as unfit as Brittney. I wasn't here to protect her. I know I needed to get Jessica out of that situation but i had no idea how to explain to her what was going on. I rubbed my hand up and down Rox's arm as she looked up at me.

"You okay?"

"I feel horrible.. I wasn't here to protect her."

"You're here now and you're getting her out of there you are protecting her babe. It could be so much worse, especially with Aaron involved and drugs being involved trust me...you found out just in time."

I went to answer when I heard a faint yell. "Daddy!" I heard Jessica yell in a terrified voice. I got up and ran to her bed room.

I swung her bedroom door opened and ran to her bed. She was sitting up holding her teddy bear looking scared.

"What is Jess? Are you okay? Did something hurt you?" I asked grabbing her and picking her up to me.

"I had a nightmare." I let out a sigh of relief and sat on her bed with her in my lap.

"About what sweetie?"

"It was scary daddy... I don't want to talk about it."

"Everything okay?" I looked up and saw Rox in the door way looking concerned.

"I had a nightmare." Jess whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Are you okay?" Rox asked walking over to us running her hand through Jessica's hair.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Of course baby girl." I got up and carried her to my and Rox's room.

"You want to lay in the middle or on the other side of daddy?" Rox said getting onto the left side of the bed- away from the door.

"In the middle." Jessica said getting under the blanket and cuddling in.

I got in on the other side and laid on my side looking at Jessica.

"You okay baby girl?"

"Yeah. Good night daddy." she said hugging me tightly as I kissed the top of her head.

"Night baby."

"Good night Rox" Jessica said turning and hugging Rox tightly.

"Good night beautiful" Rox said hugging her back.

* * *

The next day I woke up and looked to see Jessica cuddled up to Rox. I smiled and picked up my cell phone and took a picture. I was terrified Jessica wouldn't like Rox. As much as I loved Rox if Jessica didn't like her we were going to be over so I thanked God daily that she loved her. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text message from Brittney. She agreed to talk to me this morning at 9 if I went to her house. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45 so I got up to head out. I texted Rox to let her know where I was if she woke up.

I pulled up to Brittney's house at exactly 9 and got out, told myself to stay calm and rang the door bell.

"Hey Roman." she smiled.

"Hello Brittney."

"Come on in."

I walked in and saw she had the dining room table set for two. Two plates with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice. Flowers set between the plates and light music was filling the air.

"I figured we could eat some breakfast while talking."

"umm.."

"I have some wine if you'd rather that than juice."

"Brittney...it's 9am. Who in the hell drinks at 9 am unless they have a problem."

"People who like wine." She shrugged. "Now eat before the food gets cold."

"I just want to talk Brittney."

"Roman I am so happy you texted! I've been dying to talk it all out with you and-"

"I didn't come here to talk it out Brittney." I said interrupting her.

"Then what did you walk to talk about?"

"You need to drop this custody case and sign over your rights to me."

"Like hell I will!" she shouted getting up and walking to the door "Get the hell out."

"Brittney I know everything! That you're never here! That you drink and party all the time! You don't even teach her anything you took her out of school for your own benefit, you quit your job you have drugs in this house! Everything. And I have proof for it all. Now like I said drop the case and sign over rights. I'm way more forgiving than a court ever will be and when you get your shit togehter we'll work out a custody agreement."

"I'll see you in court Roman!"

"So you're going to drag your daughter through legal shit and cause her more pain than you already have?! Mother of the fucking year. If you love her at all you won't do this to her! I'm not going to take her away. You can still see her just not how you have been. But if you still want to go to court then we'll go..but all the proof will be there and you'll lose her. For good." I said walking to the door. "Think about it and let me know." I left and got in my car driving home.

* * *

I walked in the door and Jessica ran up to me.

"Hey daddy where were you?"

"I just had someone I had to talk to. How is your morning baby girl?"

"Great! Rox made me an omelet and painted my nails and is watching spongebob with me!" She smiled.

"Do you want one Roman?"

"What?"

"An omelet..do you want one?"

"Oh yeah sure, thank you baby."

"Daddy why do you call Rox baby?"

Rox stopped mid way to the kitchen and turned to look at me.

"I call her baby because we are together and i love her very much."

"Do I call her baby?"

Rox tried to cover her laughter which made it harder for me not to laugh.

"No baby you call her Rox."

"Oh okay."

I put her down and she ran back to the couch to finish watching spongebob while I followed Rox to the kitchen. She started cooking and I walked up behind her putting my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder.

"You're an angel baby."

"For making you food?" She joked.

"For walking into a situation like I have and not walking away. For being there for Jessica and just being you."

"Stop that Roman."

"Stop what babe?"

"Giving me all this credit and making me sound like some amazing person."

"But you are one Rox. You're always so hard on yourself and you need to stop okay?"

She just nodded her head and went back to cooking.

* * *

Later that day after we ate lunch we were all in the back yard, Me, Rox, Dean, Seth and Jessica playing random games with Jessica when my phone alerted me of a text message. I saw it was from Brittney and sighed. I opened up the text and it said "I thought about what you said."

"_And?"_

_"I don't want to lose Jessica. I don't want to drag her through this though."_

_"We will work out details. I would never keep a kid away from their mother. I'm not like that. But she will not be in your house, or staying over night we can work things out."_

_"Is that really necessary? She's been with me all this time and nothing have happened!"_

_"I know what could happen. Dean went through this as a kid and I'll be damned if I let Jessica go through it to. What's your decision? Should I be calling a lawyer?"_

_"Fine...I'll sign over my rights only if I still see her."_

_"You will."_

_"I want to meet and talk to Rox. Alone."_

_"Um why?"_

_"She's going to be around my daughter. I deserve to know what she is like."_

_"You don't need to do that alone."_

_"This is my condition to not take you to court. Chili's at 8 let her know."_

"Babe come here." I said looking at Rox. She got up from the grass and walked up to me.

"What's up" she looked up at me concerned.

I handed her my phone so she could read all the text messages herself.

"I'll meet with her."

"Are you sure?"

"If it helps you of course." She leaned up and gave me a kiss and we went back to playing with Jessica.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I walked into Chili's and spotted Brittney right away and walked up to her.

"Hello." I said sitting down.

"Hello Rox."

We sat there quietly looking at the menu. We ordered and sipped our drinks and just looked around.

"Is this why I had to meet you? So we can sit here awkwardly?"

"I just wanted to meet the girl who's replacing me."

"I'm not replacing you."

"Sure seems like it. Guess your planned worked out perfectly."

"Excuse me?"

"Sleep with my fiancee so you can have him and my daughter. Perfectly done really."

"I stopped talking to Roman and being friends with him for you!"

"And then you jumped into bed with him."

"Kinda like you jumped into bed with Aaron. Roman's bed by the way!"

"Like he wasn't fucking around with you before I did that."

"He wasn't."

"If it wasn't with you it was with someone else."

"Roman's not like that."

"Oh sweetie. You're so naive. You really think Roman is oh so loyal? I've known him since I was 20. I know him a hell of a lot better than you do. He couldn't be loyal to me, the mother of his child, what makes you think he'll stay loyal to you?"

I stayed there silently.

"He loves someone and then he'll fall out of love and start messing around on you. God knows I'm not perfect but Roman isn't either. If he cheated with you he'll cheat on you."

"Are you done yet?"

"No need to be rude I'm just letting you know. To be quite honest, I was going to sign the papers anyway because I love my daughter more than anything I just wanted to meet with you to let you know exactly what you're in for. Lies, being cheated on, taking a back seat to everything. Just make sure you don't make Jessica suffer for Roman's mistakes. He makes a lot of them and you are walking into this so blind you have no idea what he is really like. You're going to get hurt. Badly."

"I'm leaving." I said grabbing my purse and standing up. She went to stop me but I kept walking. She ran up to me and grabbed my arm turning me around.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm just trying to let you know the truth before my daughter gets attached to you."

"Your daughter is already attached to me. You're just trying to be a bitch. Roman has to be telling the truth about you changing. NO way he'd ever be with someone like this." I said pointing at her.

"Exactly! Why the hell do you think I changed? Because of everything Roman has done to me. You see what he does! I'm trying to warn you! It's not going to end pretty for you. Everything I have done is because of him!"

"You're just trying to make Roman seem like the bad guy. I know him and I know he's not like you're saying he is."

"I thought the same thing. I promise not to say I told you so when it happens." Brittney turned and walked to her car and I stood there for a few minutes before walking to my car and driving back to Roman's.

* * *

I pulled up to the house and sat in the car thinking about what Brittney told me. I know I shouldn't let what she said bother me but I couldn't help it. It just kept nagging at me. She couldn't have just randomly changed. Something had to have happened to make her how she is. What if Roman is the reason? I really didn't want to get hurt again. And then the cheating line. I know I'm a hypocrite because I cheated too but what if she was right? What if he would get bored with me and find someone to replace me with? I was so deep in thought I didn't realize someone walked up to my door and opened it.

"You there Rox?"

I turned and saw Dean standing there.

"Mhm..."

"Alright what's going on? What happened with Brittney?"

"Nothing she said she'll sign the papers.."

"I can tell somethings on your mind. Talk to me Rox."

"Promise you won't say anything?"

"I promise." Dean said looking at me worried.

"It's just..do you...I don't.. "

"Spit it out."

"Do you think Roman would cheat on me?"

"What?! Are you serious Rox?! What the hell did Brittney say to make you think that?"

"You didn't answer my question..." I said looking down.

"No. Roman would never cheat on you."

"What if he gets bored with me..."

"You need to talk to Roman about this. I can't make you feel comfortable about your worries about Roman.. I'm going to go get him."

"Dean No!" Dean went in the house and I groaned. Roman came out looking concerned and walked up to the door.

"Baby girl what's going on? Why are you sitting out here?"

"I just was just thinking. Sorry." I stepped out the car and shut the door and started walking towards the house.

"Rox what's wrong?"

I turned around looking at him and smiled "Nothing Rome. Everything is good. She's going to sign over her rights."

Roman let out a sigh of relief and walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks baby."

"You're welcome.."


	24. A warning

_I haven't been updating as fast as usual so I made a long chapter to make up for it. All in Rox's pov._

_Please Review!_

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. I hated myself for letting what Brittney said bother me. I've always been insecure and now having the idea that Roman could get bored with me and leave planted in my head it scared me.

I looked to the right side of me and saw Roman sleeping slightly snoring. I quietly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake him up and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen got a glass a water and sat on the couch turning the tv on , on low volume. I started watching Halloween, Rob Zombie's version. I figured since I couldn't sleep mine as well watch a movie I like.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 3. No one would be up for at least another 5 hours. I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. When it finished cooking I poured it into a bowl and decided to grab a beer from the fridge. Walking back into the living room I saw Seth sitting on the couch watching the movie.

"What are you doing up Seth?" He jumped and looked back at me.

"Geez Rox don't do that!"

"Sorry" I laughed. I walked around the couch and put the popcorn on the table and opened my beer.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"Just can't sleep. Beer sounds better than water right now." I shrugged.

"I hear ya."

"Want me to get you one?" I asked looking over at him.

"Naw it's okay I'll get my own."

He came back and took a big drink of his beer.

"Are you okay Seth?"

"I guess."

"What's going on?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Look Seth I know we're not close but I think we should work on being better friends. I mean your two best friends are my best friend and boyfriend and we're always around each other we should know more about each other ya know?"

"Yeah I get that so why don't you start?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked taking a drink of my beer and eating some pop corn.

"Why you're up at 3 am watching Halloween and drinking beer."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well yes I can see that. There's a reason so tell me yours and I'll tell you mine. There has to be some good things to tell at 3 am." he said while nudging my shoulder.

"When I went out with Brittney it wasn't really to see who was going to be around her daughter or anything. She said she was going to sign the papers anyway she just wanted to warn me about Roman."

"What about him?" He asked turning his body so he can look directly at me.

"Basically that she is how she is because of him. That she was in love with him and he got bored and turned her into the person she is now.. She was just hinting at or saying, whatever, that he would get bored with me and cheat on me and change me just like he did her. She told me I was going to get hurt bad."

"And you believe her?"

I sat quietly and he touched my arm. "Rox..I'm not going to tell him what you say okay? I know the only person you can go to if you don't want to go to Roman is Dean and we all know Dean will tell Roman thinking it's the right thing to do. But I get that some times you just need to get it off your chest. So whatever you tell me is between you and me okay?"

I nodded my head and moved to face him "I don't know if I believe her. I mean there's this part of me that is like Roman is so amazing and loving and genuine he would never treat people the way she is saying he does. But there's this other part, I know i'm going to sound like a hypocrite, that is like well he cheated on her with me he can easily do it to me. I don't even understand why he is with me right now. I feel like there's millions of prettier, smarter, less damaged girls that could make him happy so he can easily get bored with me and find someone else he wants instead."

"Roman isn't like that. He wasn't raised like that and he would never do that. I swear it has something to do with him having a daughter, he treats females so much better, if that's even possible than he did before. He was with her for 7 or 8 years and she cheated on him multiple times after he got in WWE. He only stayed for his daughter. He talked to me a lot about this situation Rox. He tried so hard to stay in love with her but he couldn't. Then he realized he was in love with you but didn't want to hurt his daughter and then you were in a relationship and he tried to back off but couldn't. This is an extreme circumstance that he cheated. If he still had any sort of feelings for her what happened with you never would have. The only one who changed because of anyone was Roman. You even saw it. She just showed her true colors and now that she couldn't keep her hooks in Roman she's looking to make you so worried that you'll leave, thinking he'll come back to her. I don't know if any of this is helping but Roman is in love with you and would go to hell and back for you. Brittney is bitter and wants to ruin his happiness. Don't let her effect you two. If you're this worried talk to Roman. Really only he can make you feel less worried about your relationship."

I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. "Thank you Seth. You're completely right." He smiled a huge smile "You're welcome Rox! Glad to help."

"So what about you? Why are you up at 3?"

He leaned back into the couch while drinking the rest of his beer.

"I don't know if you know I've been dating a girl for a while now." I nodded my head when he looked at me and he looked back at the tv.

"Well we've been dating for about a year, she wanted to move in together and I said okay, you know no big deal I spend my one day off a week with her anyway, then she started talking about marriage, and kids, and buying her a ring and I don't know if I even want kids, marriage fine but not now."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yeah I told her she was moving a bit too fast for me. Even though we've been together a year we haven't spent a lot of time together. That our relationship would go at a slower pace than what she expects. I don't even feel we should go on a time thing like oh at 1.5 years you should be engaged, I feel like we should just go at a pace that feels right to us. She agreed to that part but now she's always bitching at me for what fans say to me like I control it. She keeps saying if I loved her I would put a ring on it and let everyone know it's for good but I don't even know if it's for good and she loves the idea of kids and I don't. We were skyping and she started that shit again so I cam down here for some fresh air but saw someone else was awake so decided to just sit here."

"Seth if she's pressuring you that much it's not okay. I get she gets upset by what the fans say but that's our life. Whoever you're with needs to be comfortable or at least be able to deal with that. And having kids is a huge thing. If you two have opposite views on that and neither are willing to budge maybe it's best to call it quits before you hold on longer and get more hurt you know?"

"Yeah I know. I know I need to end it with her but I don't want to but it's not because I don't want to lose her and that's horribly selfish."

"Then why don't you want to end it?"

"Because being with her makes it where I have someone to go home to. I don't know what's worse though. Having someone waiting for you or having someone not waiting for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Having someone waiting for you is nice. You get to come home to someone and you know with our lives it's nice to have someone to relax with and just be with and spend time with but leaving them behind feels awful. But then having no one there is such a lonely feeling. We're around hundreds if not thousands of people a night so going home and it being silent and having no one around is lonely. It's like wrestling took over your life and there's nothing outside of it. Like life after wrestling would be extremely lonely."

I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze "I can understand all that but Seth it's not fair to you or her. If you two want different things ultimately you won't last and then you'll be alone. You have so many years to find that girl for you, you have decades left if you choose, before you leave wrestling. You deserve more than settling. And if you stay with her you can be missing out on the girl you would be perfect with. The one who will want everything you do. If this girl isn't the one for you don't waste your or hers time, it's not worth it."

"You're right. I knew it all along but.. it just sucks knowing I'll be going to an empty house on my days off."

"Anytime you don't want to be alone you can come back to Roman's house or my apartment or Deans."

"You're not going to officially move here?"

"I don't know..me and Roman haven't talked about it. Besides leaving Dean behind would be really hard. Ever since I've known him he's been within 30 minutes from me so I might just try to convince him to move back here and we'll leave together that way we'll still be around Roman you know?"

"That makes sense."

"You should move here too. If you want. Then you won't have to worry about being alone." I said smiling and getting excited.

Seth laughed at me then stood up "Alright I'll think about it. Want another beer?"

"Sure." he walked to the kitchen and got us both another beer.

"You tired at all?" He asked handing me another beer.

"No, i figured i'll just stay up watching this Halloween marathon. Want to stay up with me?"

"No doubt."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of food being made. I grabbed mine and Seth's empty beer bottled and walked into the kitchen to throw them away. I saw Dean cooking and looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Since when do you make food for everyone?"

"Since when do you sleep on the couch with Seth instead of in the room with your boyfriend?" he asked with a bit of a tone.

"Uh since we watched a movie and fell asleep. It's not like it was planned. What's with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude."

"Yes you do."

"Just kinda weird to walk down the stairs with my best friend and see his girlfriend sleeping on the couch with our other best friend is all."

"I told you we fell asleep.. what's the problem? I've fallen asleep on the same couch as you plenty of times Dean."

He ignored me and kept cooking when Seth walked in.

"What's up guys?" Seth asked stretching.

"Trying to figure out what Dean's attitude is about and what's so bad about us falling asleep on the couch together." i answered staring at Dean.

"Wait what?" Seth asked leaning on the counter behind him.

"Dean is giving me a tone and making sure to point out I'm dating one of his best friends and slept on the couch with the other best friend. I'm trying to figure out why." I said.

"What's the problem?" Seth asked confused.

"The problems not with you Seth so drop it." Dean said in a monotone voice.

"So the problems with me...what's the problem?!" I said raising my voice.

Dean slammed the spatula down and turned glaring at me. "Drop it Rox!"

"I didn't even do anything so no I want to know why you're mad at me."

"Honestly? You know I love you Rox but I don't trust you as a girlfriend to Roman."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I don't trust you."

"Why?"

"You've cheated before how do I know you won't cheat on him? You know I'm protective of my friends."

"He cheated too! So you don't trust him now?"

"I trust him because I know he was in love with you the whole time. You had feelings for both him and Jason. YOU were going to stay with Jason. You cried over Jason and now you're with Roman. Who's to say you won't get feelings for another guy? Who's to say you won't cheat again? So yeah seeing you laying on the couch with Seth and not with Roman got me a little concerned. Not because I think you'd do something with Seth." he put his hand up towards Seth when Seth was about to interrupt "but because I don't trust you to stay faithful to Roman. So you're in his house and leave his bedroom and he walks down to see you sleeping with Seth it's weird! I trust Seth and that's why I'm not even asking if something happened but if it wasn't Seth I would be asking a million questions I think it's just better if you stay in the bedroom with Roman at night."

I was speechless. If Roman wasn't here cooking like he always was, he saw us on the couch just like Dean did and Dean felt this strongly about it Roman probably did too. Roman didn't trust me. All that doubt and fear I talked out with Seth came back. I'm not good enough for him. I love him and I suck at showing that and now he doesn't trust me. He should just leave me if he doesn't trust me then. And Dean is protective over his friends but not me... He made sure to point out Seth and Roman were his best friends but I was just the "girlfriend". I felt like shit. I felt like I got punched in the stomach and I had to get out of there. I stormed out of the kitchen to the front door grabbing my car keys along the way. I felt tears running down my face. When I opened the door Roman and Jessica were reaching out to open it. I stormed passed them.

"Baby what's wrong?" I heard Roman call after me. I kept walking. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now I just wanted to leave.

I felt Roman grab my arm and turn me around.

"Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone." I said turning around and unlocking my car door. I looked over and saw Jessica, Seth and Dean watching from the front door. Seeing Dean just made me so pissed off. I felt like I was on fire.

"No. Tell me what's going on?" Roman said sternly.

"Roman.. leave. me. alone." I said getting into my car and putting on my seatbelt.

"What the hell is going on?" Roman asked as I started the car.

"Ask your best friend." I reached out and slammed the door shut, locking it so he couldn't open it. I drove out of the drive way seeing Roman watching me looking sad and confused.

* * *

I was driving around for a few hours. I left my cell phone back at home and I was grateful for that. I pulled up to the beach and was sitting on the rocks away from most the people. A few people asked me for some autographs and pictures and i put on my best happy face for them. Some of them asked me a few wrestling questions, some asked how my "injury" was going most asked if Roman and I were dating since that's what's been going around on the dirt sheets. I avoided the questions as much as I could before the finally left. I sat on the rocks looking at the ocean thinking. Dean knew me better than anyone else and if he didn't trust me why would Roman? No relationship should have this much trouble in the beginning steps. Maybe my doubts and what Dean told me were signs. Maybe me and Roman shouldn't be together.

* * *

I stayed out most the day and finally pulled back up to the house at 5pm. An hour before we usually eat. I sat in the car gathering my thoughts before walking back into the house. Dean looked at me with slight worry on his face but i rolled my eyes and looked at Roman.

"Can we talk...alone?" I asked quietly.

Roman nodded and got up walking over to the front door where I was standing.

"Wait before you guys go I just wanna say-"

"You've said enough Dean." I said cutting him off and walking outside with Roman.

"Are you okay Rox?" Roman said sitting down on the steps with me.

"I'm not sure..." I said quietly playing with my hands. Roman scooted closer to me and went to put his arm around me but I moved away.

"What is going on?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Why don't you answer the question?"

"I do trust you, do you not trust me?"

"I do."

"So what the hell is going on right now?"

"Dean just... he doesn't trust me around with you. He made it seem like you don't either.."

"Because of the Seth thing? It was weird in a sense of why were you guys down there but i didn't think anything happened. I know you wouldn't do that."

"He made it sound like you were mad. That I shouldn't have been down there with Seth but in all fairness we didn't go down together he just showed up and we talked."

"About what?"

"His relationship and my doubts and fears in ours."

"Wait a minute...you have doubts and fears about our relationship and instead of talking to the person in the relationship you go to Seth?" Roman looked at me. I could tell from his face he was slightly irritated.

"I asked him why he was up and told him why I was.."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you wake me up if it was that serious?"

"It wasn't serious.. It was my own insecurities and what Brittney told me and-"

"You said nothing happened with Brittney. So you lied to me?" Roman said getting up and standing infront of me his back turned to me.

"I didnt want you to freak out over nothing."

"It was obviously something. Something you felt better talking to Seth about than the two people you're closest with."

"I tried to talk to Dean he went to get you."

"OH! So it is about our relationship and you decided to tell everyone but me?! Nice Rox. Awesome" he said walking a little bit away.

"I'm sorry Roman I'm bad at this! I don't want to fight with you so I dont tell you things."

"And that's why we fight! You were so much more open with me when we were just friends Rox what the hell?!"

"Then maybe we should be just friends!" I yelled back.

"I really wish you would have fucking decided that before we started any of this." He walked passed me into the house and slammed the door.

I put my head onto my knees and started crying. After a few minutes I felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Jessica. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled her into my lap. "Hey Jess."

"Hi Rox. Why are you crying?"

"I made a mistake."

"That's okay. Just fix it."

"I don't think I can fix it that easy."

"Just say sorry. Daddy told me if you make a mistake to always fix it."

I smiled slightly and looked up when I heard a car pulling up. Aaron walked out of it and up to me and Jessica. I stood up, put Jessica down and told her to go inside.

"What's up buttercup?" Aaron said smirking at me.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh you suddenly have a voice around me. Cute. I need you to tell your little boyfriend to drop this bull shit. Brittney shouldn't have to sign her rights over and you know it."

"As long as you're around that's what is best for Jessica." I said taking a step back when his eyes darkened.

"I'M NOT A DANGER TO THAT LITTLE BRAT! I DON'T HURT KIDS!" He yelled getting in my face. Suddenly I couldn't find my voice. I felt like I was right back in that room. The room he always attacked me in and I froze. "Nothing to say now huh?!" I tried to take another step back but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer "I thought you would have known by now to not speak against me."

"Let go of her!" I heard a small voice yell. I turned my head and saw Jessica standing there with teary eyes.

"Jess go inside. Everything is fine."

"Listen to your dad's bitch and go inside!" he said in a stern intimidating voice. Jessica turned around and ran inside.

"Don't talk to her like that."

He snapped his head towards me "Since when do you think you can boss me around?!" he tightened his grip on me and got closer til his body was right against mine. "I taught you once what happens to bad girls and I have no problem doing it again."

Suddenly Aaron got pushed backwards down the stairs. I saw Roman standing infront of me.

"You get the hell off my property right now and don't you ever even think of coming back!"

Aaron stood up and looked like he was going to try to fight Roman until he saw Seth and Dean.

"This isn't over!" Aaron yelled as he got into his car and drove away.

When Roman turned around I expected him to look pissed at me but he looked completely concerned. He pulled me into a hug and held me extremely tight.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I just nodded my head and buried my head into his chest.

"Come help us pick out something for dinner Jess." Seth said. I heard the door shut and pulled back from Roman a lil to look up at him.

"Thank you."

"I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"Rome... I don't want you to leave me.. or be just friends with me."

"I'm not leaving you Rox. Long haul remember? We're going to fight but don't worry that it's over okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know I have a lot to work on and I'm trying okay? Don't give up on me."

"I'm never going to give up on you. I know you have issues. We all do and i'm going to help you through them."

"You're amazing. I'm so lucky to have you babe."

Roman smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"I don't want to ruin this moment but..when Aaron says something isn't over, it never is..." I looked down and Roman kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm ready for whatever he is going to do okay? Let me worry about that. He'll never hurt you or Jessica I promise."


	25. Wake up

_Review please!_

* * *

*A few days later*

I was outside pushing Jess on a swing. Ever since the confrontation between Roman and Aaron it's been a few quiet stress free days that I couldn't be more grateful for. Seth was at the airport to pick up his girlfriend. He told her he wanted to talk and she insisted on flying over so Seth wasn't going to be staying at Roman's anymore. Dean was out with a few NXT guys and Roman was taking a shower. After a few more minutes swinging I took Jessica inside to watch a movie while waiting for Roman. We decided to watch Winnie The Pooh and Christmas Too.

About 15 minutes into the movie Roman came downstairs freshly showered wearing a fitted dark gray t shirt and dark jeans, with his hair in a low bun.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said walking in and kissing Jessica on the head.

"Hey daddy. Want to watch Pooh with us?"

"Sure." Roman laid down on the floor in front of the tv and Jessica walked over to him and cuddled up next to him. It was a heartwarming sight.

When the movie ended Jessica sat up and looked at Roman. "Daddy how much longer until Christmas?"

"3 more months baby girl."

"That's so far!" she exclaimed.

"You get Halloween next month, and thanksgiving after that. The time will go by fast okay?"

"Is Rox spending Christmas with us?"

"I hope so."

"Yay." Jessica stood up and walked over to the bathroom while Roman got up and walked over to the couch and sat next to me putting his arm around me and kissing me on the temple. I breathed in his scent, smiling while leaning into him.

"Do you know if Dean is still going to stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said he's going to be back late tonight though."

"Oh."

"You okay?"

"Yup."

"Rox, talk to him okay? You two don't need to be fighting."

"He was mean! He should have to apologize to me."

"You are both stubborn and we both know you're the one who is going to have to talk first so just do it tonight or tomorrow and get it over with okay?" I huffed and Jessica came back up and crawled on Roman's lap.

"Guess what Jess?" Roman said smiling at her.

"What?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for dinner tonight." Roman said. I looked at him shocked and began to feel nervous.

"Yay! I miss grandpa and grandma." Jessica clapped her hands.

"They'll be here in an hour."

"Okay! I'm going to go clean my room. Grandma always tells me to have my room clean." Jessica said then ran off.

"Uhmmm what?" I said leaning back and looking at him.

"What?"

"You weren't going to tell me your parents are coming."

"No. Knowing you babe you would have tried to make a run for it and they really need to meet you."

"Parents tend to hate me Roman."

"Mine won't. They have no reason to, besides knowing Jessica accepts you gives you the edge with them. Don't worry about it and come help me cook." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him.

* * *

We finished cooking dinner, with a little help from Jessica, a few minutes early. The door bell rang and Jessica jumped up running to the front door.

"Wait for me young lady!" Roman said following her out of the kitchen. I took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen and a little bit behind Roman.

Roman opened the door and his mom and dad were standing there smiling.

"Hey son." Sika said giving Roman a hand shake, his mom engulfed him in a huge hug and kiss his cheek.

"I missed you Roman."

"I missed you too ma." Roman said hugging her back.

"And there's my little angel." Sika said smiling reaching out and picking up Jessica.

"Hi grandpa!" Jessica smiled hugging him around his neck.

"How are you beautiful?" Sika smiled at Jessica.

"I'm great!"

"Stop hogging my grand baby." Roman's mom said taking Jessica out of her arms. Jessica and Patrica hugged and Jessica reached back to Sika. She is definitely a grandpa's girl.

Roman stepped aside and let them in and I felt my hands getting sweaty.

"Hey guys I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Rox. Rox these are my parents Sika and Patrica."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"She's awesome grandpa!" Jessica said still in Sika's arms. They all laughed and I smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you." Patrica smiled walking up to me and giving me a huge.

Sika just nodded his head in my direction and walked past me into the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner son?" Sika asked sitting Jessica in her seat and taking the seat next to her.

"Palusami Lu'au Rox and Jessica helped me make it. We made Fausi for desert." Roman smiled pulling out my chair and sitting next to me as I sat down. Patricia sat down next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm happy to hear that. So Rox, you're interested in Samoan cultural and heritage?" Patricia asked smiling at me.

"Yeah very much so. The whole reason Roman and I started talking was because of his tattoo. I really like how the samoan tribal tattoos look."

"And she asked me about Usos entrance. I'm going to go get the food." Roman said standing up.

"So are you close to Jimmy or Jey?" Patricia asked.

"Not really. I'm shy so I usually keep to myself but I do talk to Jey a lot. He promised to teach me all about their entrance." I saw Sika looking at me for a second then look away.

Roman walked back in with the dinner and Patricia said a pray before we all ate. The dinner was going good. We talked about Jessica, being off the road and taking a break from wrestling, and little stories Jessica had. It was a nice dinner but Sika didn't talk to me or even look at me the whole time.

"Can we go play outside?" Jessica asked looking at Roman.

"Yeah you guys go on and I'll clean this up."

"I'll get Rome." I said.

"It's okay babe I got it."

"I can get while you spend some more time with your family." I said getting up and picking up plates.

"She's our family now too grandpa." Jessica said as Sika stood up. Sika looked back at me as they walkd out of the door with Roman in tow.

"Let me help you with all this sweetheart." Patricia said standing up and grabbing some dishes.

"Oh it's okay you don't have too."

"I want to."

Patricia and I walked into the kitchen and started cleaning everything up.

"Excuse my husband. He has a difficult time accepting Roman being with someone. But I can tell you make Roman happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a while and I'm glad to finally meet the reason. He used to talk about you non stop to me."

"Really...?" I said a little hesitant.

"All good things. He called me one time, I suppose you two got in a fight. He just seemed so down and he wouldn't tell me why. I asked if it was a girl and he tried to laugh it off and that's how I knew it was. To be quite honest I never liked Brittney. She never seemed honest to me. I don't think she loved Roman for Roman. But I know you do. I see the way you look at him and he looks at you. Give Sika some time okay? He'll come around."

I nodded my head and we spent the rest of the time joking and washing the dishes.

* * *

We were all outside watching Jessica play with some toys in the grass and I decided I needed to do something.

"I'm going to go get dessert, Sika can you help me?" I asked standing up looking at the elderly man.

He looked at me then back to Roman then at Patricia. Patricia nodded her head and Sika got up and walked with me to the kitchen.

I grabbed the dessert from the fridge, some napkins, 5 plates and 5 cups.

"Can I talk to you for a quick second? Please?" I asked looking at Sika after putting everything on the counter. He shrugged his shoulders and I took that as a yes.

"I just want to make sure I tell you that I'm not with Roman to get something from him. I genuinely love and care about him and want only the best for him. I can tell you're not too open to accepting me and I can understand but I just want to make sure you know that i will try my best to never hurt him and be the best I can possibly be to him."

"Look Rox, I'm sure you're great. Jessica seems to love you and my wife seems to like you but it's harder for me. And it's nothing against you. It's just that is my son, my best friend and I watched as he brought this girl in for 8 years and then watched as she hurt him and screwed him. We opened up our family to this girl, we let her become part of our family and she hurt my son and I'm not so open to the idea again. Especially so soon."

"I understand. I truly do. I hate what Brittney has done to Roman and if I could fix it and make everything perfect and give him the life he always wanted I would in a heart beat. I don't ever want to see him get hurt. I can't promise that I will never hurt him but I can promise it will never be intentional or how she did it. I will never cheat on him or lie to him or use his money or anything like that. I just want him. And i can see where you're coming from I would probably be the same way. I just wanted to pull you aside and let you know I love Roman for Roman not for the things he has but for the amazing guy he is."

"I appreciate you making the effort. I can tell what you just told me you meant. I can't accept this over night because I'm worried for my son but I can see how happy you two make each other so I will work on it just please don't hurt Roman."

"I won't Sika."

Sika nodded and squeezed my shoulder before grabbing plates and cups and walking back outside.

* * *

*Romans POV*

I was lying in bed waiting for Rox to get out of the shower. It was about 9 pm and Jessica was sleeping and my parents left a while ago. The way my dad was acting at the beginning of the night had me worried but after Rox asked him for his help he seemed more at ease. He talked to Rox more and seemed to have a good time.

Rox came out of the shower wearing only a towel.

"Damn babe." I said looking her up and down and she looked down and blushed. I loved making her blush.

"Rome?" she said looking back at me from her bags.

"Yeah babe?"

"I forgot to do laundry..." I felt bad for Rox. Ever since dropping everything to come back with me she was living out of luggage.

I stood up and grabbed a t shirt and gave it to her while i took all her clothes to go start a load of laundry for her. When I came back she was snuggled under the covers looking at me.

"Your parents are nice." She said as I crawled into bed next to her.

"Yeah, sorry about my dad earlier.."

"It's okay Rome. He's just worried about you."

"What did you say to him in the kitchen? His attitude seemed to change afterwards." I rolled over onto my side and looked at her.

"Just that I don't promise to never hurt you but I promise to try not to and that I love you for you." I loved this girl more than she would ever know. I kissed her on the lips and pulled back.

"Are you going to talk to Dean when he gets home?"

"Roman.."

"Don't Roman me."

"I will tomorrow promise okay?"

"Kay."

"How long is the laundry going to take?" She asked pushing my hair back.

"A couple hours I think." I said shrugging and looking at her. I've seen that look in her eyes before. Pure lust.

"I know a way we can kill time." She said smirking at me and pulling me on top of her.

* * *

*Roxs POV*

Roman got up and kissed me on the forehead as he left to go get my laundry. I rolled onto my back, smiled and ran a hand over my face. It's been so long since me and Roman have gotten intimate that I thought I was going to explode. His touch was amazing. It was like electricy from every touch. He made me feel so safe and sexy. Before tonight I was too afraid to do anything with him in fear of Jessica waking up but if I didn't get him soon I was going to go crazy. We were definitely having a round 2 when he got back up.

As soon as he walked in the room his phone started ringing. Who would be calling this time of night I thought as he walked over and got it. I watched his face go from confused to shock and fear fast.

"WHat happened?! Is he okay? WHAT?! We're on our way!" Roman said to whoever was on the phone.

"Roman wh-"

"Get dressed I have to get Jessica." He said grabbing his phone. He walked off into the hall way and I heard "Mom thank God you're awake I'm bringing Jessica over, it's an emergency."

I got up and threw on some black sweat pants and a black t shirt as Roman came back. Jessica was in his arms and he grabbed the keys off the dresser. "Let's go!" He said in a panicky voice.

* * *

The car ride was tense. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to wake Jessica.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Roman said as we parked in his parents drive way and he got Jessica out. Patricia met him on the front porch and took Jessica as Roman ran back to the car.

"Roman what's going on? You're scaring me." I said looking at him worried.

"We're going to the hospital." He said speeding out of the drive way.

"What why?" I asked confused.

"Dean was in an accident. Someone ran him off the road."

_Aaron _I thought as we drove.

* * *

I started shaking my leg out of nervous habit and Roman put his hand on my knee and squeezed. It felt like an eternity but was really only 20 minutes before we got to the hospital. We ran in and Roman got the room from the nurses. We got in the elevator up to the fourth floor and told them we had to see Dean.

"I'm warning you, it's not pretty. He is really banged up and you need to be prepared for what you're going to see." one of the doctors told us as we followed him to the room.

We walked in the room and saw Dean. His head was bandaged, he had a neck brace on, his foot was elevated and had a cast on it, he had his left arm wrapped up. He had a black eye that was so bad I knew his eye was swollen shut, his lip was busted and he was covered in bruises and cuts.

"What happened?" Roman asked. I just stood behind Roman staring at Dean. He wasn't even the right color. He was pale.. like death.

"All we know is that he was run off the road. His car went down a hill and hit a tree and a fire started. Luckily someone saw it all and pulled over right away and got him out of the car. His leg was trapped but the person got him out. He has a concussion, his left arm is broken completely and slightly burned, his leg is broken, he has a herniated disc. His has whiplash and a strained neck."

"Is he going to be okay?" Roman asked glancing at Dean.

"We don't know yet. It's...well the odds are stacked against him it's not likely and if he does survive...we don't know if he'll be able to wrestle ever again. You two can stay with him tonight just be careful." The doctor turned and walked out of the room.

I walked over to Dean and broke down sobbing falling to the ground. Roman came up behind me and lifted me up cradling me against him.

"It's all my fault." i cried as Roman tried to calm me down.

"Baby no."

"It was Aaron! We both know it!" I said pulling away from Roman and grabbing Dean's right hand sitting on a chair that was close to his bed.

"Dean.. Dean.." I asked squeezing his hand waiting for some kind of response but there was none. "We haven't talked since our fight..he probably thinks I hate him." I said quietly. Roman gripped my shoulder.

"He knows you love him babygirl."

"Dean.. please..wake up." He didn't move. "Dean please! I need you." I squeezed his hand again. "Dean if you can hear me please squeeze my hand." I hoped and prayed that Dean would squeeze it but he didn't. I started crying harder and gripped his hand and leaned onto the bed. I felt Roman rubbing my back. Dean can't leave me... I can't lose him.

"Rox it's going to be okay.."

"You don't know that!" I snapped I looked at Dean and felt my heart breaking. He didn't even look like him.

"WAKE UP DEAN!" I screamed in between sobs. "You can't leave me! Dean!" I kept screaming. Roman wrapped his arms around my waist trying to pull me into a hug.

"Let go of me!" I said fighting to get Roman off of me.

"You have to fight Dean! You taught me how to fight you taught me to not give up. I swear I won't fight with you anymore. I won't yell or be a bitch but you have to be okay. You need to come back.. Dean.. please.. you're the only one who never left me. You can't leave me now."

I looked back at Roman. "He has to survive..."

"If anyone can it's him baby girl. You know Dean will fight like hell."

"If he does he is going to have to give up his dream.. If he has to give his up I'll give mine up.."

Suddenly Seth walked in and looked shocked.

"Oh my God..."

"I need some air.."

"Roman go with him." I said when Seth turned around and walked out. Roman went to say something but the look I gave him shut him up and he left.

I looked back at Dean and let out a shaky breath.

"Hey God..I know I don't ever come to you unless I need something but please listen. He is my best friend.. He is my big brother and I can't lose him okay? He is amazing and doesn't deserve this.. It's all my fault. I promise I'll be the perfect person if you let him live. You can't take him away.. I won't let you..you can't do this to him! He doesn't deserve this!"

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. A picture of him winning the united states championship flashed in my mind. The day his hard work paid off. Every situation he's been through every obstacle he over came. The smile on his face I'll never forget and now he's here in a hospital bed fighting for his life. I just wanted to trade places with him. I let out a choked sob and put my head on the bed while breaking down.

"Wake up...please wake up.. I can't lose you Dean...I'm so sorry... I love you.. Wake up. I'm so selfish I need you.. you have to wake up." I looked up at him and he looked even more pale. I got scared and I don't know what came over me. I stood up and threw the chair against the wall. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME DEAN. WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP!" I felt two strong arms came around me and pull me to them.. I turned around and started crying into Roman's chest the whole time whispering for Dean to wake up.


	26. Dean

The doctor came out from Dean's room into the waiting room and I could tell by the look on his face it wasn't good. We've been there a few weeks and Dean made no improvements.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him curiously standing up.

"As you know we put him on life support a couple weeks ago. I know you guys wanted to keep him on it to see if any improvement would be made but there haven't been. I'm sorry but Dean is gone.. it's just the machines keeping him alive. He is in a vegitated state and will not make a recovery. On his medical records he listed you, Rox, as the emergency contact. It is up to you if you want to pull the plug or not. I'll give you some time to decide." The doctor walked away and I looked at Roman.

"I don't know what to do..." I said

"Rox can I give you my opinion?" Seth asked looking at me carefully. I nodded my head and looked at him.

"Dean is gone.. we all know that." his voice cracked and he paused for a moment collecting himself. "It's just the machines keeping him alive, without the machines he would be gone and that means he's really gone... It's not fair to him for us to make his body stay hooked up to all these machines.. I think you should pull the plug."

I swallowed hard and looked up at Roman. "What do you think?"

I saw the tears in his eyes "I think it's time to pull the plug..." he said quietly.

"I feel like that's me giving up on him.."

"It's not Rox. It's you letting him rest and have a proper good bye." Seth said squeezing my shoulder.

"Just...just let me see him breathing one more time okay?" Roman nodded and I walked into his room. I walked up to his bed and grabbed his hand. "Dean... I need you to tell me what to do. I need to do what's right and I don't know what that is.. please.. just squeeze my hand..let me know you're still here and just need more time to come back to us... Please." I waited for 5 mins and nothing. I needed to accept I lost my best friend.

I went back into the waiting room and saw the doctor talking to Roman and Seth I walked up and grabbed Roman's arm leaning into him. "Pull the plug.." I said barely above a whisper. The doctor nodded and walked into Dean's room.

Roman moved so he can pull me into a hug as Seth rubbed my back. I wasn't crying I just felt numb. All these memories of me and him played in my head. The first day i met him to the last day we had together. Our fight. He died thinking I hated him. If I could take back every fight I would. I would have never turned to him. I would have never let Aaron know he was this important to me. His death was on my hands. The doctor came out and told us we could go see him one last time if we wanted. We all decided to go seperately. Seth went first then Roman and finally me.

I walked into his hospital room and stood in the corner staring at this body. The body that always protected me, that comforted me, that was my best friend. I was praying he would wake up and ask me how dare I give up on him but it wasn't going to happen. I hated myself.

I walked a little closer and stared at him. "You promised to be there for me forever. I remember meeting you and thinking you were weird as hell. And you were. Dean... I am so sorry I should have been there for you like you were for me.. I was a horrible friend and you're gone because of me. Seth and Roman should hate me." Before I knew it more tears were streaming down my face. "You were supposed to walk me down the aisle one day, you were supposed to make your top dream come true, you were supposed to watch Jessica grow up.. this isn't right." I heard heart-wrenching sobs coming out of me. I was on the ground leaning forward with my head resting on the ground. I felt Roman rest his head on my back and felt his tears wetting my t shirt and I heard Seth crying. We all lost our best friend...

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my face and I snapped awake and looked at the hand touching my cheek. It was Dean. "Dean..." I said quietly.

"You were having a nightmare Rox." I looked around and saw Roman and Seth sleeping in the chairs and back to Dean..

"This is real?" I asked. Dean smiled and pinched my cheek. "It is."

I put my head down on his bed and started crying. "Hey. Hey look at me Rox." Dean said his voice full of concern. I looked up at him.

"I thought you died...it seemed so real. You were gone and -" I started crying harder.

"I'm right here Rox. I'm not going anywhere. You really think I wasn't going to fight to stay here? I can't leave you. Who will pick up the pieces?" he joked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry Dean..."

"You didn't do anything."

"Who ran you off the road?" Dean stayed quiet. "Was it Aaron?" Once again he stayed quiet. "I knew it! It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Rox. You didn't do anything."

"He only went after you because you know me!" I yelled accidentally waking Roman and Seth up.

"What's going on?" Seth yawned. He looked up and immeditely was wide awake. "Dean man! You're awake!"

"I've got an errand to run." I said getting up.

"What errand?" Roman asked.

"Not important. I'll be back soon." I said kissing Roman and picking up his car keys. I put my hand on the door knob and Dean stopped me.

"Rox..don't."

"I'll be back Dean." I said walking out of the hospital room and out of the hospital.

* * *

I finally arrived where I was going and stormed up to the door banging on it.

After a few minutes Brittney answered.

"Where's Aaron?"

"And you want to know why?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm not in the fucking mood! Where the hell is Aaron?!" I shouted. The door got opened a little more and Aaron was standing there with a smirk.

"It's okay babe. I know what this is about." he said walking past Brittney onto the porch.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" he said smirking still. I slapped him as hard as I could.

"I'm calling the cops!" Brittney said from the door way.

"Please do! Save me the damn trouble of doing it! Let's tell the cops exactly what this piece of shit did!" Brittney looked between me and Aaron confused.

"Don't call anyone baby." Aaron said smiling back at Brittney then looking at me. "What do you want?"

"I swear to God Aaron, messing with me is one thing, trying to _kill_ Dean is another. You EVER go after Dean again. Mark my words..I will end you."

"Is that a threat?" he asked amused.

"It's a promise. Think it's funny now but I would kill for him. I have no problem going to jail over you." I finished. I reached my arm back and slapped him across the face again. I turned and walked back to Roman's car. I opened the door and stopped and turned around. "Oh by the way Brittney? This is the type of man you want... You'll never get Jessica back as long as he's around. Nice choice." I said getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

About an hour later I pulled back up to the hospital and snuck in some McDonalds.

"Thank God, real food!" Dean said when I walked in with the bags.

"I figured you needed it since I did...the food here is disgusting."

I handed all the food out while Roman got up and walked to the door.

"Babe come with me to the bathroom." He said.

"Are you two about to try to have a quickie in the hospital?" Dean smirked.

"Of course Ambrose. Come on Rox." Roman said. I stood and walked out with him walking towards the bathrooms. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside instead.

"Did you go see Aaron?" He asked staring at me intently. I just stood there. "Answer me!"

"Yes I did." I said. Roman groaned and paced a little bit before stopping in front of me.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!"

"I don't care Roman."

"Yeah well i do! You should have brought me with you in case something happened Rox. He is capable of crazy shit!"

"Don't you think I know that a little better than you Roman? He hurt my best friend.. He tried to kill Dean. There's no way in hell I was going to let it go! I don't care what might have happened to me. I will never let him hurt Dean again." I shouted.

"Babe I'm not trying to fight with you okay? I was going crazy thinking something was going to happen to you.." He said sighing.

"I'm sorry Rome.. I really am I just had to get it out of my system."

"What did you do?"

"I told him I would kill him if he went after Dean again. And I slapped him twice."

"You're such a fire cracker." he said with half a smile. "But seriously Rox. If you have to see him, bring me along. Just like you don't want him hurting Dean, I don't want him hurting you okay?"

"Okay." he smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

We walked back inside and were walking to Dean's room.

"Hey Rome?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Roman smiled hugely and put his arm around me. "I love you too."

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Dean finally got to go home. During the past few weeks Roman would spend most his days at home with Jessica and come back at nights leaving Jessica with his parents. He took Jess to the park a few times to see Brittney. He always came back tired saying something was going on but he didn't know what. Anyway. I left the hospital a few hours ago to get Jessica back to Roman's and get the room ready for Dean.

When Roman wheeled Dean into the house Jessica took off towards them. "Uncle Dean! You're back!" she said cheerfully as Dean hugged her on one side. "Good to be back little one." he smiled. Roman wheeled him over to the living room where him and Jessica sat talking about her life for the past few weeks. Seth had flown to Vegas to pick up some of Dean's things for him. I walked up to Roman he motioned his head outside.

"What'd the doctor say?" I asked sitting down on the porch swing.

"He said he should be able to make a full recover where he can walk and use his arm normally but." he said.

"But...?" I questioned.

"He doesn't think it'll be safe for him to return to wrestling. They think it'll be too dangerous with all his injuries that it would leave him paralyzed." he finished.

"How did he take that?"

"Told me the doctor didn't know what he was talking about."

"I should have expected that." I said.

"To be honest Rox, I'm thinking of leaving."

"What?! Why?" I said looking at him shocked.

"It's not fair to Jess to constantly be traveling with me. To be living my schedule. I just want her to have a normal life and with me in wrestling I don't think that's possible. At least leaving WWE."

"Maybe they could work something out with you? Only work Raw and Smackdown so you're only gone two days?"

"What about the overseas tours? Trust me Rox I tried to think of every possible way this could work but it doesn't. With Jessica being my priority I think it's best for me to leave."

"I understand. I do. I'm keeping my word with Dean so we might all be leaving."

"Babe why?"

"Because if Dean wasn't important to me Aaron wouldn't have gone after him. If he can't wrestle I'm giving up my dream too. Besides our lives have been so crazy the past few months that when it finally settles down I'm not so sure about jumping right back into a crazy life. This life after wrestling thing is really amazing when it's not drama filled and I might want to keep it."

"What about Seth? Should we tell him?"

"Yeah we should. It's only fair. But I'm still not 100% decided so I'll hold off on what I want to do."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes both deep in our thoughts.

"I miss the simple life." Roman said leaning his head back.

"Me too babe. Me too."


	27. I knew you were trouble

_I think a lot of you might hate me after this so I'm sorry... Review please! :)_

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Dean was on crutches now able to move around on his own. We had called Triple H and Stephanie to let them know what was going on and to request more time off. They were pretty pissed about it. None of us really cared though since at this point we were leaving. After thinking long and hard about it I decided walking away from WWE was what was best for me. It sucked but I lived my dream, had an amazing career and did this for more than half of my life. Roman and I talked about it and thought we would do some indy appearances some times so we can still wrestle. His dad also offered to let us help him train aspiring wrestlers which we jumped at. Seth however would be leaving in a few days to return to WWE as a solo competitor. Dean and Roman apologized non stop to him for what they have done to his career but he constantly told them to not worry that he understood. I convinced him to move to Florida and he would be living in the same neighborhood as Roman so when he went home on his days off he was coming home to friends- family. Roman and I also talked and tomorrow I would be flying out to Vegas with Seth and packing up my apartment and officially moving in with Roman. Roman, Seth and Jessica were out at the beach while Dean and me were at home. I walked outside to the patio where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"How you doing?" I asked looking out at the yard.

"I'm alright just thinking."

"About what?"

"My life. Ya know all I ever wanted to do was wrestle. I started when I was 16.. I've been doing this almost 13 years and I wanted to do it at least another 13 and now it's been taken from me." over the past few weeks Dean realized the doctors were right and he would be unable to return to wrestling.

"I'm sorry Dean but you proved people wrong before, you beat the odds before and you can do it again. It's improbable not impossible for you to wrestle again."

"By the time I heal and can get ring rust off, the newest guy would have taken my place and it will be over with."

"Don't give up before you try Dean. You know what you could do?"

"What?"

"Help Roman and I train people."

"I can't wrestle Rox what part of that don't you get?!" he asked irritated.

"But you have the psychology still. The mic skills. You are the total package and you can help us train them with that part of it then when you heal you can help train them and that will help get used to being in the ring and see if you can handle it. I'm sure Regal, Seth, and all the other people who back you would fight for you to be able to return if you could. Hell Hunter probably wouldn't need convincing. They know how good you are and how much you would help the company. We just need to get you better and prove the doctors wrong."

"That all sounds like a nice...dream." he said putting emphasis on dream.

"You made your last dream become a reality." I pointed out.

"You have too much faith in me." he said shrugging drinking out of a water bottle.

"I do. I know you and I know you can do it."

"I'm going to try but I don't want to get my hopes up ya know?"

"I know Dean. I believe in you though."

"Thanks" he said smiling sweetly at me.

"There's something I wanted to ask you.." I said clasping my hands together.

"Alright what is it?"

"Well you know tomorrow me and Seth are flying out to pack my stuff and I was wondering if you would move down here too."

"Why?"

"I don't want to live that far away from you. Selfish I know but I'm so used to being around you every day that you not living 30 mins away would be weird and you love Florida."

"I don't know Rox."

"Think about it. Seth and I could pack your stuff tomorrow too."

"I don't want to be the permanent 3rd wheel."

"You won't be though. You don't live with us and Seth is moving down here too."

"He is?"

"Yeah he just had his family pack up his stuff and they're shipping it out here."

"I guess I did miss living in Florida." he said. I looked at him hopeful sitting up straight. "Alright pack up my stuff I'll move down here."

I jumped up and ran over to him hugging him.

"You're really happy about that." He laughed.

"Of course!" I said smiling.

Seth, Roman and Jessica opened the sliding glass door and came out with bags of food.

"We brought lunch!" Jessica said carefully climbing onto Dean's lap.

"Hey short stuff guess what?" Dean said when Jessica stopped moving.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"I'm moving out here too." he said smiling. Jessica screeched and hugged him bumping his hurt arm in the process.

"Jessica be careful!" Roman said sternly.

"Uncle Dean is always going to be here." Jessica said.

"Maybe a few minutes from here but yes." Dean said smiling. Jessica smiled hugely as everyone started joking and talking. And this is when I realized life without wrestling would be fine.

* * *

Seth and I got to my apartment the next day around 11 am. We knew Dean's apartment would go fast, he gave a very short list on what to pack but I was way more complicated. We stopped at the door so I could unlock it.

"Do you think Jason still lives here?" Seth asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. Maybe." Just as I opened the door and was about to walk in I heard a voice call my name.

"Rox.." I turned and saw Jason standing there.

"What do you want?" Seth asked with an edge to his voice I never heard before.

"I'm not trying to cause problems I just wanted to warn you.."

"About what?" I asked standing in the door way.

"Aaron..he's mad as hell."

"And? We already know that pretty boy." Seth asked rolling his eyes.

"He said he wanted to hurt Jessica."

"What!? How?!" I shouted stepping out of the door way.

"I'm not sure."

"Bull shit! Tell me and you tell me right now!" I said getting in his face.

"Rox I'm telling the truth! He said the way to hurt Roman the most was to hurt Jessica."

"Call him right now and figure out what the hell he is doing." I said Jason started to shake his head when Seth got in his face too. "You heard her." He said in a quiet intimidating voice.

"Can we at least do this in your apartment?" Jason asked. I reluctantly agreed and all 3 of us walked into my apartment.

"What are you waiting for? Call him. On speaker." Seth said staring at Jason with a deep hatred.

Jason took out his phone and started dialing "You two better be quiet." he warned as we heard the cell phone ringing.

"Yo Jason, what's up?" Aaron asked.

"Just hanging out I saw that bitch Rox and it got my blood boiling a little." I glared at him and kept telling myself to be quiet.

"I know how that is. She's is an irritating little thing. Where'd you see her?"

"Down here in Vegas, she was going into her apartment with two toned."

"That ass hole huh? Wonder if Dear Roman knows shes got his best friend in her apartment. Told you girl couldn't keep her legs closed. This will be a good thing to tell Roman." Aaron laughed.

"Yeah man you got that right." Jason laughed. "But speaking of that I just had to hear what you have planned for Jessica. I can't wait to see Rox get what's coming to her."

"I'm going to hurt Jessica."

"How man? Come on details. What are you going to do to the little brat?" I started shaking my leg wanting to beat the crap out of both these guys.

"Bro you know I wouldn't lay my hands on a child. All you need to know is, Jessica is going to be in a lot of pain. Pain that will never go away. I gotta go, I'm taking Brittney out talk to you later, avoid Rox. She's too much drama got it?"

"Yeah man, bye."

"What the hell is he going to do?" Seth asked thinking out loud.

"You can go now Jason." I said walking to the door and making him leave.

"We need to hurry up and get home."

"You're right." Seth said. We tried to call Roman or Dean all day before our phones died and neither of us brought packed up my apartment and Dean's in record time as we had a moving company driving it all to Florida. Seth and I booked the first plane out to Florida, which was the next day and sped back to Roman's.

* * *

Our flight was delayed multiple times and it was dinner time by the time we got dropped off at the house. Seth paid the taxi and I ran into the house to see if anything happened. As soon as I opened the door Jessica saw me and ran up to me. I picked her up and hugged her as tight as I could.

"I missed you Rox."

"I missed you too sweetheart. You have no idea." I said squeezing her tighter. I saw Roman look at me concerned.

"I missed you Uncle Seth." Jessica said letting go of me and reaching out to Seth.

"How are you angel?" Seth said hugging her tightly just like I just had. I saw Roman and Dean look at each other confused then back to us.

"Roman I need to talk to you right now." I said walking out onto the patio. I noticed Dean had followed us while Seth played with Jessica in the living room.

"Dean -" I began to say before he waved his hand at me.

"Somethings going on and I want to know what." He took the seat next to where Roman was standing and they both stared at me.

"Jason ran into me and Seth at my apartment and said." Just then Roman's phone started ringing.

"Hang on baby let me get this." He said picking up his phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Roman. What?! Oh my God, what happened? Was anyone with her? But he's okay? Yeah what time? Okay I'll be there." Roman hung up and sat in the chair looking dismayed.

"Rome..baby..who was that?"

"A doctor or police..someone.." he said quietly.

"Man what's going on?"

"Aaron and Brittney were found in their house.."

"And?" I asked walking up and sitting down in front of him.

"Apparently someone broke into their house while they were home... they were both beaten badly and ..and.."

"What Roman?" I asked reaching out grabbing his hand

"They can't tell me all the details over the phone but Aaron survived but Brittney didn't.."

"Oh my God." Dean said while I just sat there shocked. Then it hit me what Aaron said on the phone. _Pain that will never go away. _Like the pain a little girl would feel losing her mother.

"That son of a bitch." I said getting up pacing.

"What? Who?" Dean asked.

"Aaron!"

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked looking up at me.

"Jason told us Aaron wanted to hurt Jessica! He called him infront of us and we heard Aaron say he was going to cause her pain without putting his hands on her that's what I was going to tell you." I said.

"And you didn't think to call anyone!?" Roman yelled getting up.

"I tried! We both did but our phones died and we didn't have our chargers." I tried to explain.

"Then drive your ass to the store and buy one!" Roman yelled again. "I can't fucking believe this." He said getting up and walking inside slamming the sliding glass door.

Seth walked out and looked at us "What's wrong with him? He just snatched Jessica up and left."

"Brittney died. Aaron is fine." Seth looked confused and then I saw the realization hit him.

"He killed Brittney?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know..we don't know the details Roman is going somewhere at some time to do something but he's mad at us."

"Us?! What the hell for?" Seth asked

"We didn't call to warn him."

"Our phones were dead, we had no charger!" Seth said getting irritated.

"You two could have gone to the store and bought one Seth." Dean said standing up and walking to the door. Before he walked inside Seth grabbed his arm.

"Wait, so you're blaming us for this?"

"I'm not saying it's your fault because you didn't make the choice or do it yourself I'm just saying if you were being logical it could have been prevented."

He walked inside and we followed. "Seriously Dean? You're not exactly fucking thinking straight when you hear what we heard! We tried to get back here as fast as we could to let Roman know! How the hell were we supposed to know that he was going to do anythin within 24 hours?!" I yelled.

"I don't care what the excuse is, you two could have found a fucking way to tell me!" we heard Roman yell as he walked down the stairs.

"We tried!" I yelled.

"Not hard enough!"

"Come on man, we didn't do anything-" Seth said

"That's right you didn't!" Roman interrupted.

"Okay we fucked up sorry!" Seth said getting irritated.

"Sorry isn't going to bring the love of my life back!" Roman yelled. I felt my heart break. I know he loved her and had memories with her but that cut me deep.

"You still loved her?" I asked quietly.

"She's the mother of my child I was always going to love her. That's beside the point Rox!" Roman said in a loud voice. We all stayed standing there in awkward silence. I know it's not fair to be hurt but I was.

"You two need to get out of my house." Roman said quietly.

"Rome..." I said taking a step to him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" He yelled I jumped back and looked at Dean behind him who avoided eye contact. I turned around and looked at Seth.

"Come on Rox." Seth said grabbing my arm and walking out.

* * *

We walked to a hotel and got a room with two beds.

"You okay Rox?" Seth asked as I sat down on the bed. I nodded my head and looked out the big window.

"Are you?" I asked.

"No.." I looked up at him and he looked shaken. "Do you think if we had said something she would be alive?" He asked.

"For tonight maybe..for good? No.. I know Aaron. Nothing was going to stop him." Seth nodded his head and got up walking to the window.

"I feel guilty too Seth." He turned and looked at me.

"I swear I had no idea he would kill her or have someone kill her."

"I didn't either Seth. I was so scared for Jess getting hurt that my common sense wasn't working. We could have bought chargers or used someone elses phone something... i know all the now but at the time I didn't... I was too scared.."

"I know what you mean Rox. Honestly they can yell at us all they want if they were in that situation they'd understand common sense leaves and you aren't thinking straight. We came back as fast as we could to tell them."

"I can't believe Roman kicked us out.. I can't believe they blame us ya know?"

"Yeah I know." Seth said. We fell into a silence both consumed in our own thoughts.

After a few minutes Seth sat down in front of me on my bed. "With what Roman.. I mean are you..do you need..."

"What is it Seth?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"With Roman saying it wouldn't bring back the love of his life... are you okay?" he asked. I could see concern in his face.

"I understand it..they have history together, they were together for a long time and have a kid together. I guess, never mind." I said shaking my head.

"Tell me."

"It's selfish."

"I don't care tell me. I won't tell anyone I promise."

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes "I guess it just hurt. Roman is the love of my life and I'm not his. I know it's so selfish to say right now and I'm a horrible person because I'm just sitting here like he wants her back because he wanted to be with her. Like if I was the one Aaron went after, if i'm the one who died.. would he have said I was the love of his life?"

"I get it. Trust me I understand. I know he loves you though if that helps."

"I know he loves me i just feel like I'm in competition, that I always was. And it's one I'll never win. And I'm such a heartless person for thinking about this. I know he is hurt and ugh i hate myself"

"I don't think you should hate yourself.. I think a lot of people would feel that way. He's just in shock okay? He'll call you when he is ready to deal with all this okay?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the hotel phone.

"Don't call him Rox."

"I'm calling Dean."

Dean answered after the first few rings.

"Hello?"

"Dean, is he okay?"

"Is that a real question?" he asked annoyed.

"Did he tell Jess?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Do you hate us Dean?"

"No."

"So...you're still cool with us?" I asked hopeful

"No." he was short and I blinked back the tears. I heard talking in the background before Dean spoke back to me. "Where are you?"

I told him the hotel I was at and heard him tell Roman then he just hung up on me. I told Seth Roman wanted to know where we were and he just nodded.

* * *

An hour later there was a knock on our hotel room door and Seth went to get it. It was Roman standing there with a lot of luggage.

"I brought you guys clothes, tooth brush, paste. Those type of things." He moved the bags in and wouldn't look at me.

"Roman I'm sorry.."

"Yeah, you're sorry a lot." Roman said glaring at me.

"If I knew this was going to happen..."

"You pretty much did. And you did nothing." He said cutting me off.

"Man put yourself in our shoes, it's not fair." Seth finally spoke up.

"You really want to say what's not fair right now Rollins? What's not fair is that I have to go explain to my daughter that her mother is dead because of a psycho Rox brought into our lives!"

"Brittney brought him into your life!" Seth defended me.

"Who went after me because of Rox."

"So all this is my fault.,,?" I asked him looking at him hurt.

"A lot of it is."

"That's not right Roman!" Seth once again jumped in defending me.

"Oh it's not? So the reason Dean was almost killed was because of Brittney?" He asked.

"No! It was because of Aaron! Not Brittney or Rox!"

"He went after Dean because of what again? Rox!" Roman yelled.

"I know it's my fault okay!" I yelled while crying.

"I'll pack the rest of your stuff tonight and bring it by tomorrow." Roman said turning to walk away.

"Roman wait! We have to talk about us we-"

"There is no us." Roman said coldly.

"We're over...?" I asked taken aback.

"I've seen what you bring with you and what happens when people are tied to you.. I'm not putting my daughter through that."

"I'll take care of him.."

"You've said that before and Brittney is dead now."

"It's not her fault! She's done nothing but be there for you and your kid that your perfect little Brittney abandoned!" Seth said from the other side of the room.

"I should have just fucking stayed with Brittney." Roman scoffed turning around.

"You regret being with me?"

"I regret meeting you." and with that he turned and walked away. I turned around and looked at Seth who immediately got up and hugged me.

"He's just mad right now Rox. He didn't mean any of that okay?"

"Yeah he did..." I started crying harder.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered.

"You think Hunter will let me come back?"

"Rox..."

"I have nothing keeping me here...mine as well go back to WWE."

"You two will work it out."

"He kicked me out. He regrets me, blames me for what happened to Dean and blames for Brittney's death.. we're over Seth." I started sobbing as Seth just held me trying to soothe me.

Roman just walked out of the room, out of our relationship and out of my life.


	28. There's nothing good about goodbye

_So I tried to fit a lot into this chapter. I have a few ideas of where I could go from here so I **need** you to tell me where you would like to see it go please!:)_

* * *

At 10 am the next morning someone knocked on the door. I went to get it and Roman was standing there with a few more suitcases.

"Here's the rest of your stuff."

"Thanks.."

"Yup. Jess wants to say goodbye to both of you before you leave." Roman said as Seth walked up.

"How did you know I was leaving too?" I questioned.

"Hunter called to ask if I would be returning with you."

"Oh."

"Have fun." he said turning and walking away down the hall way. I looked back at Seth then back to the door and ran out of it after Roman. "Roman wait."

"Why?"

"We should talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." he said getting in the elevator and leaving. I let out a deep breath and walked back to the hotel room.

"Hey Rox, I called the moving company and told them to move your stuff into my house okay?"

"Yeah thanks Seth."

"Are you ready to leave tonight?" he asked looking up at me from packing his things up.

"More than ready. We're saying good bye to Jess right?" I asked walking over and sitting on the bed looking at him.

"Of course."

"Good. Roman will hear what I have to say one way or another."

* * *

We got to Roman's house later that evening to say good bye to Jess before we caught our plane. We saw Jess looking for us through the window and when we finally stepped out the car she smiled and ran from the window. I barely turned around from shutting my door and she was jumping up and luckily I caught her.

"Hey beautiful!" I said hugging her.

"Hi Rox. Hi Uncle Seth."

"Hey Jessica." Seth said smiling.

"I thought you weren't going to come." she said after I put her down grabbing my and Seth's hand.

"We wouldn't leave without saying good bye sweetie." I said as she continued to pull us.

"Where we going Jess?" Seth asked.

"I got a present for you two." she said pulling us into the living room. As soon as we walked in Roman walked outside to the patio.

"Here you go." she said smiling proudly as she handed us both a drawing. Seth's was him as world champion and mine was me as divas champion.

"I love it! Thank you." I said bending down and hugging her.

"Are you still going to wear your bracelet?" She asked. I smiled holding up my wrist showing her I was wearing it right now.

"Always Jessica. Are you going to wear yours?"

"Forever" she answered what was written on her bracelet, I hugged her again and found myself getting teary eyed. "I'm going to miss you Jessica."

"I miss you too Rox." she said a few tears sliding down her face.

"Your dad and Uncle Dean have my number so anytime you want to talk tell them to call me okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to go talk to your dad real quick." I said getting up and leaving her and Seth alone.

"Roman we're going to talk." I said walking out onto the patio. He rolled his eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about. I said all I had to say."

"Right. YOU did, I didn't. It's my turn. For you to sit there and say I brought this psycho into your life when he was with Brittney is bull shit. She brought him into your life not me, or did you forget she cheated on you with him? I did nothing wrong."

"Rox."

"No! I listened to you blame everything on me and say hurtful shit to me now you're going to shut up and let me talk!" I shouted interrupting him. Dean, who was sitting beside him, looked shocked.

"Now as I was saying. I have done nothing but be there for you and Jessica! I was the one who let you know back on tour what was going on behind your back. I was the one who helped make sure that little girl went no where! I was the one who sat there holding your daughter as she was crying over her mom wishing she didn't exist! I'm the one who cooked and cleaned for you while you fought for your daughter! I'm also the one who tried to walk away how many times because I was scared over what might happen? But who convinced me to stay? YOU! So you're full of shit. You, Dean and everyone else can blame me for what happened to Dean I blame myself. But if you think it's my fault with what happened to Brittney you're delusional! I tried to get back here and tell you and-" Roman went to speak trying to interrupt me "NO! I'm not finished yet! I tried to get back here and tell you but let me tell you something when you think something is going to happen to someone you love and care about you lose fucking common sense and don't think straight. And yes I could have done things differently, so could Seth but at the end of the day neither Seth or I laid our hands on Brittney! We didn't kill her we didn't have a hand in it so fuck you both for blaming us!" At this point Seth had walked outside telling Jessica to stay and watch tv. " You try to spout that for the long haul crap but as soon as something happens that hurts you, you turn and run. Now I understand completely that you are hurt by what happened to Brittney, but to flip the script and kick out two people who were there for you when Brittney was trying to screw you over is beyond fucking stupid and unfair. I tried my best to be an amazing girlfriend for you and a good person to have in Jessica's life. I tried to leave but you wouldn't let me. Now you're going to walk away and blame everything on me saying you regret me seriously? Then fine regret me but while you're putting me down don't forget I was the one building you up and trying to save your custody with your daughter. And you know what in honesty you both are fucking douche bags." I said pointing at Roman and Dean. "The sad thing is I loved you, I love you and you're the love of my life and you regret me. That actually really hurts Rome... But..fuck you for everything you said to me the other night." I said turning around to walk away. Roman looked down and Dean stood up.

"Rox wait." Dean called out.

"For what!? So you can let me know how much you hate me too? No! I know I've screwed up but I would never treat either of you how you both treated Seth and I the other day."

"If you can't see why you're wrong then it's pointless to talk to you." Dean scoffed.

"Did you not hear me just say I could have done things differently?! Are you deaf? I'm not perfect and I fucked up but neither of you are perfect either okay? Stop blaming me for what Aaron did to Brittney! It's not my fault she got with him okay?! I didn't kill her so fuck off. Both of you. Have a nice life. Bye." I said storming back through the house only to leave again and go back to the car.

* * *

"Well that sure was interesting." Seth said getting back in the car.

"I swear I didn't plan for it to go that way but when I saw him I just got so heated.."

"I understand."

"What took you so long?"

"I was just telling them that we told Jess if she wanted to talk to us that she could ask them to call us and told them bye."

"And that took super long apparently." I said, I was sitting in the car for at least 5 minutes.

"Roman wasn't listening. What you said really got to him. He was completely zoned."

"Let's just go okay?" I said turning up the radio.

* * *

Seth and I arrived in Colorado for Raw the next day. Seth's return was scheduled and everyone knew he was coming back but mine would clearly be a surprise. We drove to a hotel close to the Pepsi Center and I sat on the bed looking at my phone.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Texting Roman." I answered not looking at him.

"Saying what? You didn't get it all out back there?" he joked.

"Just that I know we ended on a horrible note and i do love him and care for him and I know the next week is going to be hard so if he needs me I'm here. I mean I figure Brittney's funeral will be within a week right?"

"Probably. You should text him."

"If he ignores it, it's going to hurt Seth."

"At least he'll know he has you." Seth said grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I was sitting on the couch with Dean drinking beer and watching some stupid movie. My parents came and took Jessica for the next two days so I can get everything with Brittney planned and find a way to tell her. Suddenly my phone beeped letting me know I had a text message.

"Who's that?" Dean asked looking at me.

"It's Rox."

"What did she say?" he asked sitting straight up.

"Hey Roman, I don't know if you'll read this or just delete it but I just wanted to let you know even after everything we have both said I do love you and care for you. I know this is going to be rough on you so if you need anything let me know. I'm still here for you." I read to him.

"Are you going to respond?"

"Nah."

"Really? Not even an okay."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"Alright man." Dean said letting the topic drop and turning his attention back to the TV.

I sat there reading the text message over and over again. I know what I said to her was wrong but I still had the anger towards her. To be honest though, I scheduled Brittney's funeral for Thursday because I knew her and Seth would be back in town since it's their day off. I told myself it was for Jessica and it was but it was for me too. I didn't know how I was going to be that day and I wanted her there. I just didn't know if she was going to be there.

* * *

Wednesday morning I picked up Jessica and walked her to her bedroom.

"Baby girl I have something to tell you."

"Okay daddy."

"I don't know how to tell you this. Something happened. Something bad.. Sweetie...your mom passed away." Jessica just gave me a blank expression.

"Her funeral is tomorrow.. I'm sorry." I said reaching out to touch her arm and she jerked away.

"I want to see mommy!" She yelled crying and getting up from her bed running down the stairs. I got up and ran after her. Dean saw her crying and got up rushing over to her.

"Jessica. come here." he said trying to pull her into a hug.

"No! I want mommy!" she yelled hitting his hands when he tried to grab her.

"Baby girl I'm so sorry." I said as i leaned down and tried to grab her.

"Where is mommy?! Why did she leave?! I want mommy..." she cried harder.

"I know baby..i know you do. I wish I could bring her back for you."

"Is it my fault?" she asked

"No! None of this is your fault." I had no idea how to explain this to a child and I knew I was doing horrible at it.

"I want Rox..." she whimpered.

"Jess come here." I said grabbing her arm which she jerked away again.

"I don't want you, I want Rox!" that stung.. I'll admit it hurt.

"I'll call her okay?" Dean asked getting up and getting his phone when she nodded.

"Roman." I looked up after I heard Dean say my name. "Try calling her on your phone she didn't answer." I grabbed my phone from my pocket dialing her number hoping she would answer.

After a few rings I heard her say Hello out of breath.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"I just got back in my locker room from my match."

"Jess needs you. I'm putting her on."

"Okay." I handed the phone to Jessica who clung to it for dear life.

"Rox? Mommy is gone! I want her here. Are you coming back? When? I don't want daddy or Uncle Dean I want you!" Jessica yelled into the phone. I was dying to know what Rox was saying to her.

"You promise? Okay... okay I will. bye." Jessica handed the phone to me and went to the chair by the window just staring out of it.

"You still there?" I asked talking into the phone.

"Yeah. I told her Seth and I are leaving the building and driving to the airport right now and that the first stop will be to see her. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. See you later."

"Alright bye." I looked at Dean who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Jess baby, do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked walking up to her. She just shook her head with tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later I saw Jessica get up and take off outside I quickly stood up and followed her when I noticed Seth and Rox pulling into the drive way. Rox got out and immediately picked up Jessica rubbing her hair down. I walked over to Seth who looked at me wary.

"Thanks for coming so fast." I said.

"I came for Jessica." He said walking past me over to Rox and Jess.

I watched as Jessica clung to Rox and heard heart wrenching sobs coming from my daughter. It broke my heart that I couldn't fix this for her and it hurt, even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, that she wanted Rox not me.

"Have you eaten yet?" Rox asked walking up to me still holding up Jess. I shook my head.

"Jess." she said pulling back a lil causing Jess to do the same thing and look at her. "You want some dinner? You should really eat even if you don't want to okay?" Jessica nodded her head. "What do you want to eat? Anything you want."

"Can we have meat lovers pizza? It was mommys favorite." Jessica said quietly laying her head on Rox's shoulder.

"Of course we can." Rox said.

"Let's go inside." I said leading the way.

* * *

Rox ordered the pizza and paid for both pizzas when they came. The whole time since Rox got here Jessica wouldn't leave her side. If Rox went to the kitchen to get something to drink Jessica was right there with her when we ate she was attached at the hip to Rox and when we finished eating she was cuddled up to Rox until she eventually fell asleep. Rox carried her to her room and kissed her on the forehead. Then walked back down the stairs.

"We should go now." Seth said as she nodded following him out of the house. I wanted to go after her and thank her but I didn't. I just let her walk out and leave with Seth.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

The whole time I was at Roman's I just wanted to hug him. He looked so broken and defeated I felt horrible. I know it hurt him that Jessica wanted me to be there instead. I wanted to ask how he was feeling but I didn't. I just felt like it wasn't appropriate to ask for some reason. This was the first time I can remember I felt uncomfortable and awkward around Roman and I hated it. I loved him and wanted to be there for him but I felt so out of place around him. Like I didn't belong there anymore.

"Roman just texted me." Seth announced walking into the guest bedroom that would act as my bedroom for the time being.

"Oh? Sayin what?"

"Her funeral is tomorrow at 10. That Jessica would probably want us there and it was up to us. Sent directions and everything."

"Should we go?"

"With how Jessica was? Yeah. We should." I nodded my head and laid down in bed.

"I guess we should get some sleep then. Night Seth."

"Night Rox."He said bending down kissing me on the forehead before walking back to his room.

* * *

The next day we got to the place the funeral was being held at and Jessica saw me right away and ran to me.

"Hey Jess." I said hugging her. I looked over her shoulder and saw Roman and Dean walking towards us.

"Hi Rome.." I said kind of quietly.

"Hello." He said acting like he was checking something on his phone.

"Hi Uncle Seth." Jessica said walking over to Seth and hugging his leg.

"Are you sitting with us?" Jessica asked standing by me holding my hand.

"No sweetheart we'll be in the back."

"But I want you with me..." she said.

"I'll still be here and I'll be with you after okay? You have your daddy." She nodded her head and walked up to Roman who stuck his hand out.

"It's about to start so we should get going." He said walking away with Dean and Jessica.

"I feel awkward..." I said looking at Seth.

"Me too Rox.." We walked in and sat in the very last row as her funeral started.

* * *

After her funeral me and Seth went and stood by the doors waiting for Jess to come out so we can be true to our word. She finally came out crying so hard. She walked up to me away from all her family and sat down on the ground sobbing. I sat down next to her moving the hair out of her face.

"Come here." I said grabbing her and picking her up and walking a little bit away with her. I noticed Roman was walking up to us but decided to do this anyway.

"Look right there, you see all the clouds?" Jessica nodded. "And you know at night when you see the stars?" she nodded again "That's your mom looking down on you smiling. She's always going to be here Jess."

"That cloud looks like a dragon.." she whispered. "Mommy loved Dragons.."

"That's your mom letting you know she's okay and loves you Jessica. Your mom is always going to be around you. Just like that."

"Is it okay to be sad?"

"Yes. It's okay and understandable. Just remember when you need a hug go to your dad. He loves you very much okay?"

"Okay." I felt her reaching over my shoulder and saw Roman there so I gave her to him.

"Ready to go back to Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Is Rox coming?"

"No she's not baby sorry." Roman said kissing her cheek.

"Is Rox leaving me too?" she asked looking between Roman and I.

"Hey.. I'm always here for you, you know that. Just like our bracelets mean right? Always and Forever. I'm just a phone call away okay?"

"Okay.. I love you Rox." She said reaching out and hugging me while Roman still hung onto her.

"I love you too Jess."

Roman looked at me and I could tell he wanted to say something but he just shook his head and walked away. I walked to the car with Seth and felt someone staring at me. I turned around and saw Roman staring at me and look down to the ground. I got in the car and we drove off. Watching Roman the whole time as we left.


	29. As she's walking away

_Thanks for the reviews! One of the longer chapters. Another chapter a lot happens in and POV's from all 4 of them. Review please :)_

* * *

Saturday night Seth and I got a call from Hunter telling us we had to meet him in his office at 8am the next day to discuss a storyline. We got to his office a few minutes before 8 and he motioned for us to sit down while he finished up his phone call. I was nervously picking at my nail polish. I had never been called into Hunter's office before.

"Sorry about that, how are you two this morning?" Hunter said after he hung up his phone.

"It's fine. We're okay." Seth answered for us.

"We are really glad you decided to change your mind and return Rox."

"Thank you for allowing me too." I said slightly shaking my leg.

"Now onto business. With how the crowd reacted to the two of you we know you are going to be worth a lot of money. So we have decided you two will get your title match at the next PPV in three weeks. Since Nikki and Cena are the champions we decided we would like for you two to become an onscreen couple and have this become a power couple storyline with you two coming out on top."

"Wow! Thank you for the opportunity." Seth said looking shocked.

"Is that okay with you both?" He said looking at both of us intently.

"Of course." I said.

"Now you understand being champion you will have a lot more on your plate but we think you two are ready and deserve this. The storyline will start tomorrow night. Right now what we're planning is having a backstage segment with you two and a match between Cena and Seth after Seth is announced the #1 contender which Nikki will get involved in and you'll run in and it'll turn into a tag match with you two winning and kissing at the end and cutting a promo about a new power couple. We trust you enough to cut the promo yourself and not have it scripted out for you."

"That's no problem at all." Seth said.

"Okay good. That's all then. Have a good show tonight." Hunter said getting up and shaking both of our hands.

We walked out of his office and towards catering.

"Do you think we should let Roman know?" I asked.

"Why should we?"

"Because he'll be mad at us."

"He already is Rox. He more or less kicked us out of his lives and broke up with you why should we worry how he feels, if he even would?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right." I said walking over to the table to get some food. My gut was telling me to call Roman and let him know but Seth was right. Roman wanted nothing to do with Seth or I so why would he even care.

* * *

*Romans POV*

It was Monday night so Dean and I were watching Raw. Jess would be but she only gets to see the first hour because of the time it's on. We were talking about how much we missed wrestling and wish we could return when I heard Rox's voice. I looked up and saw her and Seth talking backstage both being a little flirty with each other. I noticed Dean raised his eye brow as I did the same. This was different. Later that night both were named #1 contenders and I grabbed my phone to text them congratulations. I stared at my phone for a few minutes before I put it down. I couldn't talk to them. I didn't want to talk to them. Well I did but I didn't at the same time. Suddenly Seth's match turned into a tag team as I watched. Rox had improved so much I was proud of her. The crowd was really into it and I smiled when I saw Rox and Seth get their hand raised. The smile quickly fell from my face when I saw them kiss.

"What the hell is this?" I asked. Seth grabbed the mic and went on to say how him and Rox were going to be the next power couple or some shit like that. I wasn't fully listening.

"Dean! What the fuck is this?!" I asked in a slightly loud voice.

"I have no idea. Why wouldn't they tell you about this?" He asked looking at the screen shocked.

I waited for 10 minutes before I dialed Seth's phone number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"What the fuck was that Rollins?"

"What?"

"You know what?"

"It was a show. You know that so why are you calling me?"

"It's a show now for you to make out with my ex?!"

"When that's the storyline. Yup. Why do you care? You broke up with her remember?"

"You could have at least warned me!"

"Why? We aren't friends anymore remember? You dumped her after being a dick to her remember? We actually have no obligation to tell you anything anymore."

This ass hole was really starting to piss me off.

"So what?! You went to Hunter and asked to be put in a love storyline just so you two could piss me off?!"

"Not everything is about you big guy. Surprising I know. Hunter approached us. We accepted. So what?"

"You're a real piece of work Rollins."

"I can say the same thing to you Roman. Now if you're done bitching I'm going to go get Rox so we can head to the next city." He said hanging up.

"What did he say?" Dean asked.

"That he had no obligation to tell me and some other bull shit."

"They should have told you. That was low to have it surprise you like that. I'm just wondering one thing.."

"What's that?"

"If it's just for show or if somethings really going on between the two."

I sat there thinking about what Dean said. Seth did have her back suddenly when the two weren't that close. I know she didn't cheat on me, neither would do that but maybe there was always some feelings between the two. Maybe they were together behind the scenes now and WWE just decided to profit off of it and make it a storyline. They were always together now..

"I'm going to check twitter." I said. I got on twitter and saw what the fans were saying "Seth and Rox kissed finally! omg!" "Seth and Rox left together! They are so cute!" "New favorite couple!" I scoffed and put my phone down.

"What is it Roman?" Dean asked looking at me curiously.

"Every fan freaking out over those two together. This is ridiculous! I'm going for a walk. Listen for Jess please?"

"You got it man."

* * *

*Seth's POV*

After Rox and I left the arena we went to grab some food at Buffalo Wild Wings, where multiple fans stopped to tell us they thought we were cute and asked for pictures. We finally finished our food and drove three hours before arriving at the hotel in Colorado Springs.

"You know Roman called me earlier after our match?"

"Saying what?" Rox asked after pulling her hair into a high bun.

"Pissed as hell that we didn't warn him." I shrugged.

"I told you!"

"I don't see why we should have. We have no obligation to him. He wants nothing to do with us please logically tell me why we should have." I said walking over to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony and opening it.

"Because I'm his ex and you're his ex best friend. I mean...I'd want a little warning if he was going to kiss my ex best friend ya know?"

"So if he was going to kiss Dean?"

"Seth.." she laughed.

"Ambreigns!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my god! Don't do that ever again." she said while cracking up. It was nice to hear her laugh again and it be a real one. I know lately all her laughs and smiles have been fake because of Roman but she needed to move on. I'm pretty sure they're over. Besides she deserves so much better. She finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

"Want to try cross fit with me tomorrow? Class at 6 am."

"I was down til you said 6."

"You're lazy."

"I am not! I'm just not a morning person." she said faking a hurt face.

"You have to at least try it once."

"Fine! But I will be a bitch to you tomorrow morning and you can't be mean to me for it." She said getting under her covers.

"And that's different from every other day how?" I joked. She flipped me off and i laughed while turning off the bed side lamp and going to sleep.

* * *

*Roxs POV*

Just like I told Seth, I got up early to do crossfit with him and just like I warned was a bitch to him the whole time. He was nice about it all day but I felt bad. He taught me a lot at crossfit and helped me doing different exercises correctly and didn't complain about my attitude once.

"Rollins." I said walking out of the bathroom freshly showered wearing black shorts and a black a day to remember t shirt with vans.

"What?"

"Let's go to chipotle. I'll pay."

"You'll pay? Why?"

"As an apology."

"Alright let's go." he said finally looking up from his phone and looking at me. "Nice shirt." he winked.

"I figured you'd think so." He smiled and we walked down to the car to get some lunch before we had to do a live streaming Q and A.

* * *

We got to the Q and A and I felt really nervous. Every time I had to do one of these it was with Roman or Dean who were amazing at them.

"Chill girl, you'll be fine." Seth said snapping me out of my thoughts.

* * *

It was going fine answering questions until Roman and Dean became a topic to talk about.

"My question is for Rox. Every time you've done one of these previously you've been with Roman or Dean how does it feel to be doing your first one without them?" some fan asked.

"I was actually really nervous going into this because of that but I feel okay now. I am grateful Seth is here though to help my awkward self." I answered smiling at Seth. Throughout the Q and A Seth and I did little things to help sell our relationship.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I was watching Rox and Seth's Q and A. Dean and I both said we weren't going to yet here we both were sitting in front of my lap top on the patio while Jessica played on her playground. I tried not to let it bother me that she said she was okay since Seth was there. I tried not to let the touches and looks get to me but it pissed me off. If I found out this relationship was real I was never going to talk to either of them again.

"Do you two miss Dean and Roman?" A fan asked. Dean and I stared more intently at the screen to see what they would say.

"I do. For the first couple years of my career I was in a stable with them. They were like my brothers and they were my travels buddies so it's really different having them not be here and I do miss them." Seth answered.

"I do too. Those two were amazing to have around and it's unfortunate that they both had to leave."

"Are you guys still friends with them?" another fan asked.

"We actually aren't." Seth answered. I noticed Rox look down at her hands and take a deep breath before looking up.

"Why not?" the fan asked.

"That's getting a little too much into our personal lives so I don't really want to answer that." Seth said.

"Next person." the guy running the Q and A said.

"When did you two get into a relationship?"

"Recently. You guys actually saw it develop. We became official on Raw." Rox said while Seth grabbed her hand.

"I'm having a hard time believing this is 'selling'" I said putting selling into quotation marks.

"I am too. I'm not sure man, it's all weird." Dean said running a hand through his hair.

I shut my laptop not caring about the rest of the stream. I was really over seeing them holding hands and acting like a damn couple.

* * *

*Seth's POV*

I was walking around backstage at the Smackdown taping when I ran into Nikki.

"Hey Seth!" she smiled.

"Hey Nikki."

"So I gotta know something.."

"What's that?"

"Are you and Rox just doing a good job selling or are you actually together? I mean there's already so many pics of you guys together."

"Why do you and everyone care so much? You two aren't even friends anymore." I said leaning back against the wall.

"I was trying to help her and you know that. I still care about her ya know? We all know her and Roman broke up for whatever reason and you two did come back together and have been together all the time and suddenly you're in a relationship on tv?"

"Hunter's call."

"Seth let me stop beating around the bush. I think you like her."

"She's cool."

"You know what I mean." she said rolling her eyes.

"Rox and I have a lot in common and it's made us good friends and we both are pretty much alone except for each other so that's why we're always together."

"And that's all it is?"

"Yup."

"I don't know if I believe that."

"Well Nikki, i don't care if you do or not, now if you excuse me I have a match to go tape.

* * *

I finished my match which was me vs Randy with Cena on commentary. I won, mocking Cena throughout the match.

I got back to my locker room and started thinking about mine and Nikki's conversation. I would be lying if I said I had no feelings for her. After our talk that night at Roman's i had a lil crush on her but that was it. Now traveling with her and just being around her and getting to know her more I guess I did start to like her. I just liked being around her she was fun and unique and i always had a good time with her. Maybe the reason I didn't tell Roman is to piss him off just in case he was thinking about fixing things with her. But would I ever be with her? No I don't think so I mean me and Roman aren't friends anymore but we were brothers at one point and that was the girl he was in love with. But was he really in love with her? You don't say the things he did to someone you're in love with. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe she was a transition girl for him. Damn Nikki. I wouldn't be thinking about any of this if it wasn't for her.

I got out of the shower and got dressed looking for Rox to see how her match went.

"Where's Rox?" I asked Alicia who she was wrestling tonight.

"She's in the trainers room." Alicia told me looking apologetic.

I walked to the trainers room and saw her getting checked out.

"What happened?" I asked walking over to her and Doc.

"She suffered a concussion in the match." Doc answered.

"How?"

"I don't remember." Rox said rubbing her forehead.

"We're sending her home so she won't travel."

"I have the worst timing." Rox said.

"It's fine Rox. You'll be fine in a week right Doc?"

"Depends. She might be she might not be it depends on the person." Hunter walked in and walked over to us.

"How are you doing Rox?"

"My head is killing me. I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"She has a concussions so we're flying her home tonight."

"I'm sorry Hunter." Rox said trying to apologize when Hunter held his hand up.

"It's okay. These things happen. Worst comes to worst we'll have you cut a promo in your house and keep the storyline going that way as long as you can return by the ppv." Rox nodded and got down from the table walking with me to her locker room.

"I'm really sorry Seth. I fucked up the feud."

"No you didn't. This feud will go on for a while we know that and things happen. As long as you're going to heal it'll be fine." I smiled at her. She walked into her locker room to get her stuff while I waited outside. When she came out I walked with her to the car that she would be going in with one of the officials. I handed her my keys.

"Here ya go. So you can get in the house."

"Thanks Seth. I'm sorry."

"You apologize so much."

"Roman always told me that."

"Feel better. Call me if you need anything." I said opening the car door for her.

"I'll call you all the time just because I'm going to be lonely." she joked.

"You'll be fine." I said kissing her on the forehead before she climbed in the car and drove off. I turned to my side and noticed fans were snapping shots of us. I smiled and walked back into the building.

* * *

*Deans POV*

Roman was so uptight since the whole thing with Seth and Rox went down that I convinced him we needed a night out. One of his sisters came and picked up Jess so she can spend time with her cousins and me and him went to go out to a club. Luckily I could walk without crutches so I'd be fine.

We went to a club near his house and were just hanging out when I noticed a couple of girls eyeing us. I kept telling Roman to go talk to her but he kept refusing. He did that for every girl until he got a few drinks in him. A few hours at the club and two girls approached us. Wearing dresses that barely covered anything. The one talking to me had blonde hair and blue eyes and a tongue peircing and a smoking body. The one talking to Roman had long brown hair and tattoos. We talked to them for a few hours before I got my girls number because well... I still couldn't do anything else yet. Damn car accident. However Roman took his girl home with us.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I was over some girl I met at the club thrusting into her. I don't remember taking her home or much of anything else that happened at the club but here she was under me. She was loud as hell too.

"Faster." she moaned out.

I started thrusting into her hard and fast and she started clawing at my back and screamed my name before I exploded inside of her. I rolled over and was going to tell her to leave but she cuddled up under the covers.

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow. I don't think I'm done with you tonight." she smirked.

A little bit later she was on top of me riding me like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't remember what her name was but damn..she was good.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 10. I saw the girl sleeping beside me and shook her to wake up.

"You gotta go." I said getting up.

"Can't at I least take a shower first." I looked at the time knowing Jess would be home soon.

"Make it quick." I said. I went to put shorts on when she grabbed my hand.

"How fast it goes depends on you." she winked pulling me into the shower with her.

I was going to tell her no not again that I shouldn't have been with her last night but her body is hot and well I'm a man. She knew what she was doing and I was hard in a matter of seconds and going at it again. We finally got out of the shower at 10:45 and got dressed.

"If you ever want to do this again..here's my number." Whatever her name is said as she handed me a piece of paper. I walked her to the door and she grabbed my head giving me a huge passionate kiss that I returned. I pulled away from her and saw Rox standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely stunned.

"Jess called me last night and wanted to see me since I'm home..." she said quietly. "Tell her I stopped by..." she said turning and walking away.

"Who's that?" the club girl asked me. I shook my head at her.

"Weren't you leaving?" i said coldly walking into my house and shutting the door.

"Dean!" I said pounding on his door.

"What man?" Dean asked looking like I just woke him up.

"Rox saw me kissing that chick."

"What?"

"I was walking whoever that was out and she kissed me and Rox saw."

"So? It's not like you did anything wrong. Why is she even here?"

"I guess Jess called and wanted to see her."

"Stop worrying about it. You broke up. You had fun last night... a lot of fun" he winked "who cares?"

"Seriously Dean..the look on her face... I've never seen her look like that before."

"She was bound to see you with someone else eventually." he shrugged.

I went to reply when the door bell rang. I went downstairs and it was my sister with Jess.

"Thanks for watching her." I said smiling at my sister.

"Anytime." she said hugging me and Jess before walking back to her car and leaving.

"Is Rox here yet?! She told me she was home!" Jess asked looking around the living room.

"Not yet I'll call her to let her know you're home okay?" Jess nodded. "Why is she home baby? Do you know?"

"She said she had a concuss.. a head thingy." Jess said.

I nodded my head and called Rox to let her know Jess was home. A few minutes later Rox came over to spend some time with Jess.

* * *

Her and Jess hung out til around 5 before she decided she should leave.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked her.

"Nope. Bye Jess." she turned and waved to Jess. Dean smiled at her and she just turned and walked out of the house. I looked at Dean then decided to go after Rox.

"How's your head?"

"What?" she asked me turning around looking confused.

"The concussion."

"It's fine."

"It's not painful to you?"

"Not as painful as other things. I'll live.." she said turning to walk away. I wanted to stop her but I didn't know what to say. Suddenly she turned around and looked at me. She looked... I don't know how to describe how she looked but it broke my heart.

"How was she?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"What? Who?"

"You know who...how was she? Was she good?"

"Rox..."

"Tell me." she said in a stern voice.

"..Yeah.." i said quietly. She nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"You move on quick."

"Excuse me?"

"Barely broken up and you already jumped into bed with someone else."

"You're one to talk about being moving on quick." I retorted.

"I didn't move on."

"Really? Seth?"

"It's a storyline! That's it! I'm not like you! I can't tell someone I love them and move on like a week later!"

"I didn't move on!" I yelled back.

"No you just fucked a girl. You're right that's not moving on at all!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you! If I want to fuck some random girl I will!"

"Clearly!" she yelled.

"You act like I did it to hurt you! I didn't know you were going to show up! It's not like I was thinking about you!" She just looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Awesome.." she mumbled before going to walk away.

"You act like you think of me." I said.

"I do! Every day! When I wake up I look at the other side of the bed and think about how you're not there! When I go to sleep I think of you! I wonder how you're doing at the most random times! Every single thing that happens to me I want to tell you about! It kills me to not be around you! I think of you constantly. There's not one moment I'm not thinking of you Roman!" she yelled. I walked up to her and put my hands on her hips.

"I miss you Rox."

"No you don't..." She said as she started crying.

"Yes I do. So much."

"Then you would have tried to reach out to me."

"You didn't either."

"You told me to leave you alone."

"Baby i do miss you okay? I still love you."

"Then how could you fuck some girl... if you loved me you wouldn't have done that."

"I fucked up Rox. I'm sorry forgive me."

"How many times do you sleep with her?"

"3." She looked down and started crying harder wrapping her arms around herself.

"Let me go."

"No Rox. Im not letting you go again."

"Now all of a sudden you won't?! You walked away and slept with another woman and now you won't let go?! You let go a while ago!"

"Listen to me! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with her. I'm sorry. Please."

"And you kissed her before she left.. I can't stop picturing that kiss."

"Rox.."

"And the way you probably touched her. And you two kissing and sleeping together in the same bed we shared.."

"Rox please."

"I can't believe you did that."

"I was drunk."

"I don't care what you were."

"I was trying to not think about you for one second that's why I started drinking."

"And it worked." she said trying to get out of my grip.

"I wanted you so bad it hurt. I still want you."

"You wanted her. Three times." I looked down trying to think of what to say. "If you wanted to hurt me congratulations you did."

"I didn't want to."

"Just leave me alone. Don't tell me you miss me or you want me or you love. You had no problem replacing me.."

"Rox please. I need you."

"Call your fuck buddy." she said finally getting out of my grip and walking away.

I took a deep breath and blinked. A tear sliding down my cheek as I watched her walk away. I'm not one for crying but knowing she was gone hurt. She was gone and wasn't coming back. Because of me.


	30. I warned you

_Quick update. I had to split this chapter into two different parts or it would have been way too long. The next chapter will be longer and in more details_

* * *

*Romans POV*

I wiped my cheek, took a deep breath and walked back inside.

"Are you okay daddy?" Jess said walking up to me.

"Yeah I'm okay babygirl. I'm going to go make dinner." I said faking a smile and walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later Dean walked in looking at me curiously.

"Seriously man you okay?"

"Rox walked away."

"And?"

"From us, Dean."

"I thought the 'us' was over." he said sitting down on the counter.

"It was but not for good. At least not to me. It is now though."

"I'm lost. Why do you care? You're the one who ended things."

"I ended it because.. I just did okay? But I still love her it didn't just go away."

"I'm not too good at relationships but I'm pretty sure if you love someone you don't break up with them. Or hook up with another girl."

"No shit Ambrose that's why she left!" I said slamming down the spoon that was in my hand.

"Hey I'm on your side here okay? I just don't get why if you really loved her you walked away."

"Just like if you were really a best friend like you two always claimed why'd you walk away?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Because she was wrong."

"You don't leave a best friend because they're wrong Dean."

"That's why you kicked Seth out." he pointed out. I put both my hands on the counter and looked down. I really fucked up this time.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I walked back into Seth's house and sat on the couch crying. I felt completely alone. Any time this would have happened I would have went to Roman or Dean and those are the two who left me. I haven't felt this alone since I met Dean. Everything Brittney told me just started playing in my head. Bet she's somewhere saying I told you so, I thought. Just the thought of Roman made me want to puke. I can't believe he would do this to me. Well... I just to be fair he didn't do anything to me. He is single and it was only a matter of time before some girl went after him. It just hurt that it was so soon. I thought we were going to work everything out and get back together but now that was never going to happen. I'm so mad I believed him every time he said for the long haul, I'm mad I cheated on someone for him and I'm mad I stayed all those times I wanted to walk away just because of him. Now I was stuck here for at least a week because of this damn concussion. I picked up my phone and started dialing Seth's phone number since he was the only "friend" I had. Which is probably only because we had no one else.

"Hey Rox! How are you?" he answered cheerfully.

"I saw Roman with another girl."

"Wait what? Tell me what happened?"

"Jess called me off Roman's sisters phone last night I told her I was home and could visit her if she wanted, she told me she would be home in the morning. Since she wakes up so early I thought by the time I got there she would have been home but instead I saw Roman and some girl making out on his porch. I came back later to see Jess and we just got into another argument and I found out he slept with whoever the girl was 3 times.. he kept telling me he missed me and wanted me back but.." I started crying all over again.

"Hey sweetie it's okay alright? I'm flying home tomorrow and we can do something to make you feel better. Ice cream and stupid movies or whatever the hell it is you chicks do when you go through a break up."

"The only thing I really want to do is go back to the night I started having feelings for Roman and walk away. You know what really gets me about everything over the past few weeks Seth?"

"What's that Rox?"

"The fact that you and I weren't close and when push came to shove you had my back over two people I was closest too. I mean Dean always said he was my best friend but he never stood by me during these fights he was always against me too. It just makes me question if we were ever really best friends in the first place. I feel like I've been lied to and made a fool of."

"Honestly Rox I've noticed that a while ago. I have no idea how you two were best friends when he would leave and take other peoples side so easily. I just think-" suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on Seth, someone's at the door." I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello are you Rox?"

"Yes.." i said quietly.

"Hi Rox, I'm detective Burch and this is my partner detective Morgan."

"Seth I got to go the cops are here." I said hanging up the phone "How can I help you?"

"May we come in?" the female detective Morgan said. She looked very serious and intimidating while Burch looked more friendly.

"Oh yeah of course." I said moving aside letting them in "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Morgan said sitting down at the kitchen table next to Burch. "Please have a seat we have something we would like to talk to you about." I nodded my head and sat across from them.

"Now I know this happened a little more than a week ago but we had to wait to get Aaron's statement before we moved on. What do you know about Brittney's murder? You could call an attorney if you would like" I took a deep breath suddenly nervous.

"Um no I don't need an attorney. Seth and I were in Vegas to pack mine and Dean's things so we could move out here and I ran into my ex, Jason, who was Aarons' brother. He told us that Aaron was going to hurt Jessica and we asked him how and made him call Aaron in front of us and he said he was going to hurt Jessica without touching her. We flew back as fast as we could and I was going to warn Roman when he got the call that Brittney was murdered."

"So you're telling us Aaron set this up?" Morgan asked. I nodded my head. "Ms. Rox, their house was broken into both were attacked and Brittney died. You expect us to believe Aaron faked a break in, killed Brittney then managed to beat himself up."

"Maybe he hired someone?" I suggested.

"This is what I think happened. We know you and Brittney met for dinner. We know she warned you about Roman. We also know Aaron is your ex and about Brittney fighting for custody of her child. I think you got worried for Roman and took matters into your own hands and you went after Brittney. You killed her and didn't expect Aaron to be home so you tried to kill him too but he fought through. I see you're no longer living with Roman so I'm guessing you two broke up. Now why would he break up with you if you had nothing to do with it?"

I looked at the cop shocked. "He got mad I didn't warn him earlier."

"Well why didn't you?"

"My phone was dead and I left my charger at Roman's house while I was in Vegas."

"And you had no home phone there? No store to buy a charger at? Nothing."

"I wasn't thinking clearly... I was worried about Jess." I said.

"Rox if you had something to do with this you need to let us know right now." Burch finally spoke up.

"I didn't do anything! What you want me to take a lie detector test?! Get my DNA?! I did nothing and had nothing to do with Brittney! It was Aaron!"

"Rox we told you Aaron would not attack himself." Morgan said sternly.

"But he'd pay for a friend to! He wouldn't make it obvious it was him! He was a drug dealer! He has connections!"

"You knew he was a drug dealer and you didn't go to the cops?" Morgan asked in a tone.

"No I didn't you see what happens when you're on his bad side! We all see how well the police can protect people!" I shouted.

"Excuse me ms. Rox but-"

"Am I under arrest?" I interrupted

"No."

"Then get out." I said walking to the door and opening it.

"We would like to continue talking" Detective Morgan said to me standing outside the door looking at me.

"We weren't talking you were excusing me not get off my property!" I said slamming the door running a shaky hand through my hair. I grabbed my laptop and did some research and called a few numbers before I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the address and walked out to the car.

* * *

After driving for a little while I pulled up to the hospital Aaron was staying in. I found got his room numbers from one of my calls, I have connections too, and walked in hitting record on my phone.

"Why hello there Rox." he smirked sitting up in bed and turning off the T.V.

"Tell the cops you killed Brittney. They're trying to make me take the fall."

"Afraid I can't do that sweetheart."

"Yes you can!" I yelled.

"I can't tell a lie." he smirked wider.

"What?"

"I didn't kill Brittney. What would killing Brittney do for me?"

"Hurt Jessica like you wanted. I heard what you said to Jason!"

"I'm going to need you to lower your voice if you want to know anything."

"Fine.. you killed Brittney to hurt Jessica." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I kill Brittney to hurt Jessica?"

"Because hurting Jessica would hurt Roman and me."

"Think about this for a second. I know you're not that smart but if you actually think for a minute you'd know I wasn't after Brittney. I wanted Brittney to have custody of Jessica. I wanted to hurt you. How would I do that?"

"You were going to go after Roman..." i said after a few minutes the realization hitting me.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" he said dramatically.

"Then who killed Brittney?" I asked thinking aloud.

"Jason."

"What?!" I said stunned.

"Baby brother did it. Apparently he wasn't too keen on the idea of you getting hurt so he tried to take me and Brittney out but he failed. In more ways than one. I'm still here. You still got hurt. I know Roman kicked you out. I know you had another fight earlier too."

"How do you know that...?"

"I've got eyes everywhere baby."

"Why didn't you turn Jason in then? He tried to kill you."

"Family is loyalty." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone "I'm taking this to the police."

"What the hell? You recorded me!" Aaron yelled trying to stand up. "If you turn that into the police you're a dead woman I swear to God!"

"Bye Aaron." i said as confidently as I could while inside I was terrified.

* * *

I got back home and noticed Burch left a business card on the table so I picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello detective Burch." he said answering his phone.

"It's Rox I have something you need to hear."

"Alright I'm at Roman's right now but Detective Morgan has this under control so I'll head over."

"No! I want your partner to hear this. I'll come to you." I said hanging up and walking over to Roman's.

I ran to Roman's not caring if he wanted me there or not. I started knocking on the door until Roman opened it. I pushed my way in and saw Detective Morgan sitting there.

"There you are! Since you were so busy accusing people I decided to do your job for you. Here listen!" I said hitting play on my phone and letting both detectives hear what Aaron said. They both looked shocked and shook their head.

Burch took my phone and forwarded the message to his phone "Don't delete this just in case the judge wants to hear the original."

"Yup" I said grabbing my phone and putting it in my pocket.

"Don't worry about anything Rox, we can protect you." Morgan said.

"Yeah I'm sure you can." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Burch cleared his throat and motioned his head towards the door and Morgan nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Reigns, Mr. Ambrose we'll be in touch if we have any more questions." Morgan said shaking their hands while her and Burch left.

I waited til I heard their car drive off to turn around and face Roman and Dean.

"It's pretty ironic." I said.

"What is?" Dean asked looking confused.

"That you two kicked me and Seth out of your lives and the fact that you." I said pointed at Roman "said some of the meanest most hurtful things to me over us not warning you when in fact us warning you wouldn't have been able to stop it anyway. Almost like... we had nothing to do with it and it wasn't my fault." I faked a surprised face while Roman just looked down.

"What now neither of you have anything to say? You sure had a lot to say before now nothing?" I said.

"I'm sorry." Roman said looking into my eyes and I could tell he meant for more than just what I was referring to. I shook my head and walked off back to Seth's house.

I was crawling into bed with some Pizza to watch a movie when I remembered the last thing I said to Seth was that the cops were here and never called him back. I groaned and picked up my phone calling him.

"Rox! Thank God I was so worried!"

"Sorry Seth I was a little busy."

"So what happened?!"

"The cops tried to blame me for killing Brittney."

"What the hell!? Did they arrest you!?"

"No they just questioned me and I kicked them out and went to talk to Aaron he told me that he was going to go after Roman not Brittney and that Jason did it. I told him I recorded it all and was going to the police and he told me I was a dead woman."

"Oh my God.." Seth said. I could just picture the look on his face right now.

"Roman and Dean dropped us for something we didn't know about either." I pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck about that right now Rox. The guy who made your life hell and was going to go after Roman threatened you!"

"Seth I'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"I doubt he'll do anything to me okay?"

"No it's not okay! We all know what he did to you in the first place for no reason now he thinks he has a reason!"

I was trying to put on a brave front but I was scared. Seth wasn't helping either. I already thought everything he said and I was paranoid, scared and worse of all...alone.

"Look Seth everything's going to be okay. I just wanted to fill you in okay? I'm going to go to bed now I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I said hanging up before he could say anything.

I know everything Aaron has done to me in the past was me getting off easy. Now he was coming after me and I had no idea what I was going to do.

* * *

Sometime last night I had fallen asleep. My sleep was filling with nothing but nightmares of what Aaron might do to me. I heard a loud crash downstairs and jumped sitting straight up in my bed. I looked at the time, it was 3 am. I heard doors being pulled opened and slammed shut. I went to get out of bed when I heard "Oh Rox..where oh where are you?" It was Jason. I froze. Now that I knew what he was capable of I knew why he was here. Aaron was serious when he said I was a dead woman. I glanced around the room trying to find the biggest thing I could fight him off with when my eyes landed on the window and I thought of one thing. Run.

I got off the bed and ran to the window opening it and climbing out. I knew he was getting closer to my room and I had to move fast.

I made it to the grass and took off running. In my head I was telling myself to go to Roman's. He's the only person I knew here but that would put Jessica in danger and I couldn't do that. So I was stuck.

"There you are!" I heard a voice yell and a sinister laugh follow. I looked back while running and saw Jason looking at me from my window smiling before he started to crawl out of.

This was it I thought.


	31. If I didn't have you

Note for this chapter. I am NOT manipulating anything..it's my story and I'll write it how I please. Second i know where this is going you don't so please don't get mad at me saying I'm trying to trick Roman fans into not liking Roman and turning this into the "Seth Show"... it's not like that. It wouldn't say Roman/OC if it was Seth/OC. I mean how boring would this be if there was no drama? There would be pretty much no story so... Anyway now that that's been addressed, I rewrote this chapter because the first one seemed to graphic and I didn't want to make it horrible.

**_review please!:)_**

* * *

*Romans POV*

I suddenly jerked awake. I had a bad feeling in my gut. I got up and walked to Jessica's room she was sleeping soundly and fine. I sighed and went down stairs to get a glass of water hoping it would calm me down but it didn't. The bad feeling kept getting worse and worse where I felt like I was getting punched in the stomach and had to puke. I walked back upstairs and into Dean's room to see if he was okay. When I opened the door I noticed he was sitting up.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Dude you scared the shit out of me!" He said grabbing his chest.

"Sorry man. Why are you up?"

"I have no idea i just got this really bad gut feeling. Why are you?"

"Same. It's getting worse too. I checked on Jessica and she's fine."

We stayed quiet for a moment.

"I just have a feeling something bad is about to happen." I said not particularly to Dean. "FUCK!" I exclaimed pacing back and forth.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He said she was a dead woman and we both get this bad feeling...something has gotta be going on." i said more to myself.

"Maybe we're just paranoid." Dean said in a hopeful voice but I could tell he was nervous.

"I fucking doubt that Dean."

"Don't get mad at me. I didn't do anything!" Dean yelled

"I know. I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm going to go check on her alright?" Dean nodded and I headed down the stairs to leave.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

When I saw Jason crawling out of the window I took off as fast as I could. I had started running through people's yards to try to be able to hide from Jason. This was like a nightmare come to life. I had no where to run to and eventually I knew he would catch up with me it was just a matter of time. It was hard to make myself keep running and hiding knowing it would all be for nothing. If he was anything like his brother, which he proved he was, they were going to make good on Aaron's promise. Tonight. I stopped running, hiding behind a bush in someone random persons yard. I told myself to get up and run that eventually someone would help me but then I would think no one would. I was fighting with myself and it made me second guess every choice I was going to make. No one would find me or get to me before he does. It's fighting a losing battle the only thing I was fighting for was if it happened now or later but it was going to happen. I just hoped he would do it fast.

Jessica's face kept popping into my head and I wanted to see her one more time. I just wanted to say bye as soon as they killed me they would have no reason to mess with Roman or Jessica anymore. I was really close to Roman's house but even if I got there I would need to find a way inside. It seemed pointless to even try for it but I found myself getting up and bolting towards Roman's house.

I was running as fast as my legs would go trying to make it to Roman's when I suddenly got tackled. By Aaron.

"You really think you were going to get away?" he laughed evil while sitting on me holding me down. I started struggling against him but to no avail. He put his hand on my throat while the other reached behind his back and pulled a knife out of his pocket. I pictured Jessica again and found strength I thought I didn't have. I reached my right hand up and punched him in the temple as hard as I could. He groaned and rolled off me while I got up to run. As soon as I went to take my first step Aaron grabbed my foot and I fell flat on my stomach with a loud thud.

"You're going to pay for that." he said in the most serious, scary tone I ever heard. He climbed up where he was sitting on me again. He grabbed my hair and pulled back forcing me to lean back to me while he was still sitting on me. He put the knife to my throat and I grabbed his arm trying to pull it away. I managed to get his hand away from my throat and he pulled my hair tighter before slamming my head into the ground. I was out of it. I was extremely dizzy and felt like I was going to vomit. My damn concussion making this all so much harder. I tried to grab the knife from his hand but I couldn't get my body to move no matter how much I tried. I heard more laughing before Aaron grabbed my hair again pulling me back up. Jason kneeled down in front of me laughing.

"You're going to go to the cops huh? I tried to protect you! I almost killed my own brother for you! And this is how you repay me?!" I sat there quietly Aaron holding me up. "Answer me bitch!" Jason yelled then slapped me across the face. I tried to answer him but no voice came out. "I said answer me!" he said again this time punching me in the jaw. I tasted blood in my mouth and my vision was blurry from my head getting slammed into the ground.

"You want to do the honor?" Aaron asked Jason amused.

"You know I do." Jason smiled widely and I watched as he took the knife from Aaron. "The only question is how do I want to do this? I could slit your throat." he got up walking back and forth in front of me playing with the knife with a thinking face on "or I could stap you.. repeatedly, I could do this in a really gruesome painful way like... what do you think Aaron?" he said stopping in front of us looking at Aaron and me.

"You could just make little cuts all over.. or you can use this.." I saw him hand Jason a gun. "You know how to make them not fatal right? You could do that. Or you could cut her open slowly and watch as she bleeds out."

"I'm thinking it would be more satisfactory to me to slit her throat and watch her bleed to death. As long as she suffers." he smiled evily while leaning back down to get in my face. "You know... I did actually like you then you let big macho Roman get in between us and look where we are now. This never would have happened if you would have just stayed faithful Rox. You have no one to blame but yourself." he smiled at me then at Aaron.

He put the gun on the ground and replaced Aaron's hand on my hair with his own and moved to the right side of me. He put the knife across my neck and pressed it in a little. I felt some blood running down my neck and started crying. I thought I escaped all this years ago. I thought this was all over and now I was about to die.

He went to pull the knife across my throat when someone shoved him down to the ground. I immeditely put my head down and put my hand on my throat while Aaron got off of me.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Aaron yell. I could hear the people fighting but didn't have the energy to look up.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I walked a out of the drive way and saw three people a little bit ways away. I slowly started walking up to them when I noticed it was Rox, Aaron and Jason. I saw Jason have something to Rox's throat and bolted to them shoving Jason to the ground away from Rox. When Jason hit the ground I walked up to him and kicked him in the gut as hard as I could while Aaron came up behind me knocking me to the ground. I heard Rox breathing hard and just wanted to get to her as fast as I could. Jason was on the ground coughing when Aaron reached for something and I saw a knife coming down at me. I grabbed his arm trying to keep him from stabbing me with the knife. I over powered him and was able to throw him off of me. In the process he dropped the knife so I bent down and grabbed it and turned around. Aaron came running at me and I stuck the knife out. It went right into his gut and he let out a scream. Aaron fell forward pushing the knife further into his gut.

I turned to go face Jason but he was already up tackling me to the ground. He punched me in the face repeatedly. I wasn't expecting him to be this strong. I was able to start getting my own punches in when Jason rolled away from me over to Aaron. He flipped Aaron over grabbing and pulling the knife out of him and lunging at me. I moved aside and got him in a choke hold. I threw him to the ground and went to go punch him in the face when he pulled me down and got on top of me.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I finally looked up and saw Jason on top of Roman. I noticed the knife was in his hand and he was punching Roman with his other one. I saw him reach up with the knife and knew he was going to try to stab Roman. I crawled forward grabbing the gun. I slowly stood up and walked a bit closer. I aimed the gun at Jason's side and fired. I heard him scream and fall off of Roman grabbing his side. I gripped the gun tight as Roman looked up at me then back to Jason. He stood up and slowly walked up to me.

*Roman's POV*

I walked up to Rox as she watched Jason on the ground bleeding out.

"Babe...baby girl drop the gun it's all over now okay?" She wouldn't look at me. She just kept staring at Jason and gripping the gun. Suddenly she looked at me and raised the gun fast in my direction and fired. She dropped the gun as I jumped and looked behind me. Aaron was lying flat on the ground behind me with a bullet in his head.

"He was going to hurt you..." she said quietly looking at me. I looked at Aaron and Jason then back to Rox.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine Rox. Are you okay?" she casted her eyes to the ground and I touched her arm trying to get her to look back up at me. Instead she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tight. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as tight as I could.

"It's okay now Rox okay? It's all over."

"I thought I was never going to see you again. How did you know to come for me?" she asked pulling back and looking up at me.

"I had a bad feeling and needed to come check on you. You're bleeding Rox."

"It's fine." she said.

We heard sirens and she turned around and stood next to me as the cops pulled up. Detective Burch and Morgan step out of the cars and saw Jason and Aaron on the ground.

"What happened here?!" Detective Morgan said.

"I told you you couldn't protect me." Rox answered.

"Come over here with me you two." Burch said.

Rox and I went over to the side with Burch and told him what happened.

"I'm sorry we weren't here to protect you, like we said we would Rox." she just glared at him and grabbed my arm, hiding behind it in a way.

"I'm going to go get the camera and take pictures of your wounds so we can prove this way self defense and it will match your statement and hopefully it ends there okay?" I nodded my head and he walked back to his car.

I looked down at Rox and put my arm around her shoulder as she snuggled up to me.

"I want to see Jessica." she said looking up at me.

"As soon as this is done you can. I promise."

Burch walked back up to us and took pictures of our wounds separately then told us he'd be in touch and said we can go home for the night.

* * *

We walked into the house and Dean was on the couch.

"Holy shit are you two okay?!" he said standing up and walking up to us. Rox completely ignored him and headed up the stairs to see Jessica while I stayed down stairs filling Dean in on everything that happened. It was about 20 minutes later when Dean and I walked up the stairs and saw Rox just standing at Jessica's door staring in it. Dean looked back at me and told me a silent good night and walked into his room while I walked up behind Rox.

"Come on. You can see her when she's awake okay?" I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me then back to Jessica and nodded her head walking down the stairs with me and sitting on the couch next to me.

*Rox's POV*

I sat there staring at my hands.

"We should talk Rox." Roman said.

"Can I use your phone for a second first please?" he looked at me confused and nodded his head. I grabbed his phone and left Seth a quick message filling him in on what happened and told him I was at Roman's and he should come there when his plane landed. In the middle of the message I side glanced at Roman and saw him roll his eyes. I held back and groan and hung up the phone turning my body to face him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said looking at him.

"You know what...on second thought you've been through enough tonight and I don't want to stress you out right now so we'll talk later okay? Why don't you go take a shower?"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay well...I'll be back in a few then." I said getting up and walking to the shower.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

While Rox was in the shower Seth showed up with a panicked look on his face.

"Where is she?! Is she okay?!" he said in one breath.

"She's in the shower."

"What the hell happened?" he asked. I told him the whole story and he let out a shaky breath.

"Damn..I should have been home."

"It's fine. I was there." I said with a tone narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do we have a problem?" Seth asked straightening up.

"I don't know do we?" I asked.

"Not to my knowledge." he shrugged.

I heard someone walking down the stairs and saw Rox walking down the stairs. Seth peeked inside and saw her.

"Rox..thank God you're okay!" he said rushing in and hugging her. I felt out of place. I stood by the door watching those two hug and cleared my throat.

"How was your shower?" I asked.

"It was okay. Thanks." she said to me then looked back at Seth.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Seth asked her. I glared at them when she nodded her head and they walked to the back patio of my house. If they got together in my house I was going to kick Seth's ass.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

"What's up Seth?" I asked sitting down on the patio chair.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "I have to be honest with you Rox. Promise not to hate me though okay?"

"What is it?" I said scared.

"Promise you won't hate me." he said again.

"I promise." i said slowly.

"Okay... so a while ago Nikki came up to me asking if I liked you and I started thinking about it and thought that I did. Well after hearing that Aaron was coming after you I was scared shitless. Then hearing your message and knowing that I could have lose you tonight it made me realize I do have feelings for you and I need you to know that."

I looked at him wide eyed. "What?" I asked sure that I heard him wrong.

"I like you Rox. I would like if we gave us a try."

"Seth..you're just saying this in the heat of the moment or in the shock of what could have happened."

"No.. I felt like this I just didn't know it for sure til now."

"You've known me for a while and suddenly you have feelings for me? No Seth it's the shock."

"Don't tell me why I feel how I do. I know how I feel and I know it's not the shock. I knew you for a while but I didn't actually know you til the the past few weeks and you know it. I think there is something between us. I think we should give us a try."

"Seth...I killed a man tonight- "

"I don't care Rox it was self defense." Seth interuppted me.

"No Seth you didn't let me finish. I killed a man tonight for going after Roman. Not for going after me."

He just stared at me and I sighed.

"If he went after anyone else I probably wouldn't have killed either of them.. but they went after Roman. I killed people for going after Roman."

He looked down and clasped his hands together.

"Seth you're amazing and I'm so grateful we got close and you're in my life but I love Roman. I'm still in love with Roman. Even if I wanted to try it I wound't because I can't be with anyone who isn't Roman. And you're like his brother and we both know that. No matter what you two would be there for each other and I would never be with someone close to him. I'm sorry Seth but... it's Roman. It's always been Roman."

"He broke your heart over and over again."

"When you love someone you can't just walk away Seth."

"He did." he scoffed.

"And he was the one who came back and saved my life tonight." I said back.

"I want you to be happy. If Roman makes you happy then I'll support you." Seth said after a few minutes of quiet.

"I.. i don't know Seth. I don't trust him and I'm still hurt but.. I love that man." I said looking at Roman through the sliding glass door.

"He's one lucky s.o.b that the girl he did all that to would still love him." he said.

"Maybe she's just dumb."

"Naw, that's not it at all. I hope you two can find a way to work it out." Seth said getting up and kissing me on the head and hugging me before walking back into the house. I watched through the door and saw them fist bump and Roman walk outside.

"Friends again?" I asked.

"Yup. Now let's talk." he said sitting down in the chair across from me.


	32. Chapter 32

I just want to let you know I do change my story around based on your reviews. They're really helpful. A lot of people are saying Seth had bad timing and I did that on purpose. Some people want no Seth and Rox, some want him to try harder. The timing made it perfect to be able to do either one of those. **So if/when you review let me know if you want Seth to try harder/again OR if you want no more between Seth and Rox. And any other things you might want to happen, or want more details about. :)**

Thank you bella315 for the part of your review to the guest! I appreciate it.

* * *

"Okay. Talk." I said looking at him expectantly.

He sat there for a few moments with a concentrated look on his face. "Rox I fucked up. Majorly. I don't honestly know why I blamed you for anything that happened to Brittney. I know it wasn't your fault it was just easy to do. I don't have a logical reason, hell I don't even have any reason to give you as to why I did it I just did. And when I slept with that girl I was drunk. I drank so much that night just to try to forget about you and it did help a little but I did think of you afterwards. I thought we were over for good I was just hoping we weren't and then the look you had on your face when you saw me with her completely crushed me. I've never seen you look at me with such...hatred before. If I didn't do any of this you never would have been alone and Aaron and Jason never would have hurt you. I'm just so sorry Rox. For everything and I just want to fix everything between us. If that's even possible."

"I'm not mad at you for necessarily blaming me for what happened with Brittney I'm mad and hurt at the things you said to me. It hurt to hear she's the love of your life because you're mine. I know that's immature but it hurt. I understand why though. The thing that hurt the most was you saying you regretted meeting me. I felt like what we had was way more special than that and you just left me and hurt me more than anyone ever has. Emotionally. I tried to leave and you kept telling me to stay you promised it was for the long haul. I trusted you and you broke my heart. I kept telling myself you were just in shock over Brittney and we would work it out just like we always do but then...I saw you with.." I paused to compose myself as I felt tears threatening to fall out. "I saw you with that girl and figured we weren't ever going to fix it. I convinced myself that everything Brittney told me was right and I got hurt just like she said I would. I was hoping you would lie when I asked if she was good ya know? But she's good meant you enjoyed it. I couldn't even think of being with another person and you enjoyed being with another person and it just makes me feel like I'm not good enough, like I never have and never will measure up to the girl you want." I sniffled. "But when it comes to them.. don't blame yourself I would have been alone eventually and this would have happened. You saved me."

"Stop that Rox."

"Stop what?"

"Stop painting me like some kind of hero that saved you. I can tell just by looking your eyes that you're not okay. You look so broken and it's my fault."

"I'm not painting you as a hero Roman. What I said was true you did save me."

"After I broke you." he said running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to say that honestly." I said looking at him intently.

"Just say the truth. I broke you. You trusted me and I destroyed it."

"You did. I'll admit you broke me. I tried so hard to be good to you and Jessica and you didn't care. And no matter how many times I had fun or was smiling or laughing or how many times Seth tried to cheer me up it didn't change the fact that the one person who could help me wanted nothing to do with me. But I understand."

"Rox! Stop understanding! Stop bringing up what happened tonight to counter what I did before. Tell me how you really feel stop trying to make this okay. Stop trying to excuse what I did and just be honest so we can get all this out!" he suddenly yelled.

"You want honesty? Fine. I hated you Roman. I trusted you so much and loved you more than I had ever loved anyone in my life and you left. I told you things I never told anyone before and you told me you were going to be there for me and you weren't. I feel like you made both my best friends leave me. I only had you and Dean and you both left me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't blame you for that. You let me feel like I belonged somewhere and actually had a family for once and then you kicked me out just like everyone always does! For the first time in my life I felt genuinly safe and comfortable. LIke everything was how it was meant to be then you pulled the carpet out from under my feet and left me to pick up the pieces alone. I have never felt so alone in my life and I resented you for it. And what really pisses me off is that even after all of that even when I hated you I still loved you and blamed myself. I hate myself so much for letting you do that to me and letting you have that power over me. But not once did I regret it because you made me feel a way that I never have before. A way I didn't even know existed and when you told me you regretted meeting me I felt useless and worthless. I didn't know why I was here since all I do is cause problems. I just wanted to disappear. Is that honest enough for you?" I said tears streaming down my face.

He got down on his knees in front of me and grabbed my hands in his and kissed them.

"Baby girl if I could take all of that back I would in a heartbeat. I know you trusted me and I destroyed that. None of this was your fault okay? None of it. All of it was me. If I would have listened it wouldn't have gotten to this point. I never truly regretted you. I never could. The whole reason I said that is because I know you and I know how you are. I knew that you would still be there for me even after me blaming you so in my head I decided to think of something that would make sure you would leave me alone and I said it. It was completely stupid because every time you walked away it hurt more and more. I made sure Brittney's funeral was on your day off so you could be there. Not just for Jess but for me too. You just being there helped me. Everything I told you then was a lie. I can't justify or give a reason but I was wrong. It kills me to know I made you feel that way and I'll never stop trying to make it up but you know what?"

"What?" I asked looking down into his eyes.

"I love you and I'll never stop. That's why your storyline with Seth pisses me off. I hate you kissing anyone else especially someone who was so close to me."

"At least I didn't sleep with him."

He looked down then back up. "I'm sorry. That doesn't fix anything but I truly am sorry." I could see he was sincere but it still bothered me.

"Maybe we're just not meant to be Rome."

"Yeah we are Rox."

"We fell apart."

"Sometimes two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together."

"That totally sounded like a fortune cookie." I joked.

"It did but it's true. I think tonight just proved how much we need each other."

"Or how much I need you." i whispered.

"Rox you got Jason off of me when he was going to stab me. Aaron was coming at me from behind and you protected me. We needed each other. We still do."

"I'm scared Roman.." I said pulling my hands away from him and hugging myself.

"No..don't. Don't do that." he said gently grabbing my hands and pulling them back down to my lap. "Don't close yourself off from me now. Talk to me. What are you afraid of?"

"You." he looked at me waiting for me to say more. "I'm afraid of trusting you and being kicked out again. I'm afraid of being left. I'm afraid of you going out and finding some random girl to hook up with. I'm afraid you'll get drunk and cheat on me. I don't trust you anymore..."

He took a deep breath and ran his thumbs over the tops of my hands. "I understand that. I don't expect you to trust me right away. I'm going to earn it back. I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me and won't regret this."

"You know when we fight I'll probably end up asking if you went out and cheated on me right?"

"And the answer will be no. It'll always be no. I promise you that. You don't have to believe me right now but please.. give me a chance to prove it to you and show you that I mean it when I say I love you."

"I love you too Roman." I said quietly.

"You better." he joked

"I killed two people for you I think that proves it... Too soon?" I asked. He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a wee bit too soon."

"Please don't make me regret this." I said looking into his eyes feeling extremely insecure.

"I won't babe." he said and leaned up to kiss me. I moved my head and he looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to make it clear we're not back together...I'm giving you the chance to show me why I should willingly put myself in a situation that hurt me, again. You've said a lot of sweet things tonight but you've said sweet things before and your actions went against it. So this time...show me before I give in."

"Alright...that sounds fair." he said.

"One more thing I need you to do for me Roman."

"What's that?"

"Make up with Seth."

"We did."

"No you said what, 3 words to each other, fist bumped and are friends again. That didn't fix anything we both know what happened needs to be talked out in more than 3 words. And considering he was the only one who didn't leave me I'm not going to stop being friends with him. You have been friends for years so now you need to sit down and actually talk and fix things."

"Fine."

"I'm serious Roman. Fix things with Seth. Really fix things with him."

"I will. Tomorrow. I promise."

I studied his face for a minute before I nodded my head.

"Are you going to talk to Dean?"

"Yup."

"The old gang will be back together." He said smiling.

"No. I'm going to talk to him. I'm done trying to be his friend. I'm just talking to him so we can be cordial. That's all."

"Rox- "

"Don't push me on this Roman. I know what I want okay?"

"Okay, okay." He said holding his hands up. "Want to go get some sleep?" he asked.

"No I'm going to stay up."

"Are you sure?"

"Considering the last time I went to sleep I ended up waking up to a guy in my house. Oh and the fact that I have a concussion and got my head slammed in the ground I'll feel better staying awake."

"Should I take you to the hospital?! I wasn't thinking."

"Thinking clearly isn't so easy huh?" he looked down "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go watch some TV. You go to bed though."

"I can stay up with you."

"I want to be alone. Think about what I want to say to Dean."

"Alright. You know where I am if you need me. Good night Rox." he said walking inside as I stayed outside a little bit longer before going in the house and watching TV.

* * *

Dean came down the stairs earlier than everyone the next morning looking exhausted. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot and I followed him in there.

"Hey Rox, want some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure."

He took down two coffee cups and waited for the coffee to finish and poured some in both our cups.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Outside. I don't want to wake anyone up."

He nodded his head and walked to the back patio and sat in the patio swing while I sat on the bench next to him.

"Are you okay? After last night and everything." he asked glancing at me.

"I'm fine. I probably should be bothered by what I did but I feel relief."

It fell quiet both of us drinking our coffee.

"I don't know exactly how to say this so I'm just going to spit it out alright?"

"Sure thing. Go ahead."

I took one more drink and put my coffee cup on the table.

"I think it's bullshit how you just left me. I mean I was always on your side and had your back through everything and you always leave me."

"I had your back through Jason." he interrupted.

"Yeah.. after you yelled at me and left me. Roman agreed with you and Seth on that but he didn't leave. He made sure I found out for myself and was there the whole time and you weren't. Any fight between me and Roman you take his side. You even got mad at me for sleeping on the couch with Seth saying you don't trust me even though Roman cheated too."

"How are things with Seth? Heard he got feelings for you. Kinda like I knew would happen."

"Don't be an ass okay? I'm trying to make things cordial between us okay?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Okay you know what fuck it. What is your problem with me? What did I do that was so bad to make you not like me?" I said raising my voice.

"Nothing. If you pay attention to what I say to you and do for you you'd see it's in your best interest. I know what's going to happen. Seth for example. But you like to flip out and make things bigger than they are. Did you forget everything you said to me before you left?"

"Did you forget what you said AND did to me to make me say that?!"

"I'm not going to argue with you. If we're going to fight I'll just leave." I wanted to say typical but I wanted to get this conversation over with so I didn't.

"We're not best friends Dean." I said suddenly. He put his cup down and moved til he was facing me. "We both know it. If we were best friend you would stick by me through anything. And you don't. Best friends don't fight as much as we do."

"You're right." he sighed.

"Honestly just thinking about all this I feel like we said we were best friends because we felt obligated to. LIke we had to do it. Because of everything we've been through together and how long we have known each other we stayed best friends because we thought it was the thing to do not because we wanted to."

"I know what you mean. I think this friendship was fading and slowly dying like a lot of friendships do. Not because you don't want to be friends things just happen. If you didn't get with Roman I have no doubt that me and you wouldn't have made up after one of our fights and we wouldn't be friends if that makes sense."

"It does. It sucks though. After everything I would have bet everything I had that this friendship was one that was going to last. I don't know when it all changed but I hate it. You were always like my big brother and now I feel like we're strangers."

"Maybe there wasn't a point where it changed. It could have just faded. We both have our own lives and we grew apart."

"We live within 30 minutes of each other for years, we work together, we have the same friends, we're together all the time..how can we just grow apart like that?"

"It just happened. Not all friendships last forever ya know?"

"I wanted ours to though."

"Our interests became different Rox. We used to hang out and party together all the time, stay up all night playing video games, watching movies, doing random shit. i still do that but you were with Roman and Jessica. It's like you're going into this more mature stage in life and have different cares and interests and concerns that I just don't relate to in the slightest."

"But you and Roman haven't grown apart." I pointed out.

"I don't know what to say Rox. I still love and care about you. We're just not close like we used to be."

I nodded my head and looked at the yard.

"We can try to fix our friendship Rox."

"I'm so sick of fighting with you. That's all we do."

"Maybe.. maybe we just don't be friends right now. We just take a break. We don't hang out just us two or do friend things unless it's in a group or something you know what I mean? See if we actually do want to fix the friendship because that's what we want or if we are trying to fix it because it's another thing we feel obligated to."

"We can do that." I said quietly.

"I still will be there for you if you need me you know that right? Friends or not. If you need something call me."

"Dean.. what if one of us wants to fix the friendship because we want to and the other only wanted to because they felt obligated to?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. I just think we need to stop trying to force this friendship. We've all seen how well that works. Just let it all be natural like when we first became friends. If we're supposed to be friends it'll work out."

"You're right. I know. We'll do what you said."

"You'll miss me." he winked trying to lighten up the mood with a joke before getting up and walking inside.

You'll always miss a best friend I thought. I felt sad. Dean and I haven't been good friends for a while now but the thought of him not being a friend at all hurt. I've known him longer than anyone. I met him when I was barely a teenager. 13 I met him. But I knew what we talked about was right. We needed to see if we wanted to be friends or felt obligated and I think he had the right idea to figure it out. It just sucked. I was so scared I was going to want to fix it and he wasn't. Any time someone got to experience life without me it was so much better and I'm terrified that I'm going to want to fix something that he will have no interest in fixing. Time will tell I guess.


	33. She's not okay

_Review please!:)_

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I was walking down the hall from my room while Dean was walking to his room.

"Did you and Rox talk?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"Yup."

"And what happened?"

"We decided to not be friends and just see if we end up being friends again naturally." he shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. She wanted me to apologize and I don't think I did anything wrong. I felt completely justified but I'm not trying to fight anymore."

"That fixes nothing. You should just get it all out there and deal with it. For real man."

"Fuck that." he said with a bit of an edge.

"What's up with you Ambrose?"

"I'm not going to force anyone to be my friend."

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"She wanted to say she feels like we're only friends because we feel obligated to? After everything I've done for her? Fuck that. We don't have to be friends then."

"She really said that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah and it's bull shit. I made sure she didn't get screwed over by that asshole Jason. I made sure Aaron couldn't get to her for years. I got her out of that dump, off drugs and all that shit so she can sit here saying she's my friend because she's obligated to be? Then get the fuck out of my life. I don't need to feel like a charity case."

"You two need to talk again..there's no way she is only your friend because she felt she had to."

"Yeah well that's what she said."

"Just talk to her again."

"No." he said reaching for the door knob of his room.

"I'm not going to force you man but she stayed by your side your whole time in the hospital, crying blaming herself. She went to the guy who made her life a living hell, who she was terrified of, alone, to threaten him if he went near you again. You don't do that for an obligated friendship but you do it for a best friend. You two are just too fucking stubborn. Just think about talking to her again?" I asked. His face softened a bit and he finally nodded and walked into his room.

* * *

Seth ended up staying at my house last night since his was being invaded by cops for evidence. I walked down to the kitchen and saw him getting some coffee.

"Morning." I said getting myself a cup.

He mumbled in return.

"If you're up to it, I'd like to talk to you."

"I guess" he said a little hesistant walking over and sitting at the table.

"So.. basically I just want to apologize for everything. It was wrong of me to blame you and Rox for anything and to kick you two out. I'm truly sorry."

"You know what really bugs me Roman? The fact that we've been like brothers for years. I've proven time and time again I have your back. Whether it be wrestling, traveling, relationships whatver I had your back. I rushed back here to have your back and you were complete jack ass. I've done nothing to destroy your trust or to be treated like dirt."

"I know man. I really fucked up. Through thick and thin you've been my brother and I can't take it back but I would if I could."

"I don't know man. I never knew you could be so cold. I mean, I watched Rox cry herself to sleep and just be miserable because of what you did to her and she still wanted to fix things with you. Now that I know you can be like this I don't even feel like trying to fix shit with you to be quite honest."

"Look, put yourself in my shoes. Your long time fiance was just murdered, you just became a single father, your best friend was targeted, then your ex, what was I supposed to do?"

"Let your friends be there for you! Not treat a person who was there for you like shit."

"I get that, now! I'm owning up to my mistake like a man. I fucked up and I'm trying to fix it."

"I don't know if I want to fix it. Why not just cut our losses and not interact? Because of Rox? I don't need to be friends with you for Rox."

"This isn't about Rox alright? Look man you've said it. We were brothers for years. Brothers fight but they always fix it right? So we had a huge fucking blow out now let's fix it like brothers."

"I appreciate your apology Roman. I just don't know if we will ever be close or really even friends again."

"I get that. But at the end of the day we've been through too much shit together to not try you know?"

"I can't help but wonder if you're only doing this because of Rox?"

"No. I mean at this second I am but I would have eventually. She just caused me to do it sooner."

"Did she forgive you?"

"Yeah."

"So you're back together?"

"No. She said I need to prove why I deserve another chance."

"She's a bigger person than me. But I guess if she can give you another chance I can too."

"Brothers?" I asked putting my fist out.

"Acquaintances." he said standing up and walking to the back of the house.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

I was on my bed thinking about my conversation with Rox. The more I thought about it the more pissed I got. I kept telling myself to calm down but when I got to this point there was no calming down. After everything I did for that girl she acts like she was doing me a favor being my friend? Like getting put in the hospital and having my dream ended is a real favor? I got up and started pacing around the room.

"Still being her friend when no one else wanted to be was an obligation huh?"

"Making sure Jason didn't steal her money was an obligation."

"Comforting her as she cried was an obligation."

"Getting her off drugs was an obligation."

I heard her voice and before I knew it I was storming down into the living room my eyes locking on her.

"Let me fucking tell you something okay?! I was your friend because I wanted to be your damn friend! I traveled with you because of an obligation?! I comforted you while you cried because of an obligation?! I made sure some random pretty boy didn't screw you over because of an obligation?! I was your fucking friend when you had no one because of some damn obligation!?" I looked at her feeling my face burning. She just stared back wide eyed. "Clearly you need to learn what obligation actually means! If any one was in this friendship by force it was you! Don't do me any fucking favors. I don't need your damn charity Rox!"

"I was in this friendship because I wanted to be!" she shouted standing up and walking over to me.

"Guys...calm down." Roman said getting up slowly.

"Yeah right!" I scoffed.

"I forgave you for yelling at me how many times?! I picked up the pieces of your damn broken heart after how many girls?! I threatened to kill someone over you!"

"Don't feed me that bull shit you made it clear you were only my friend because how long you've known me!"

"Is that why I stayed by your hospital all night?! Is that why I was going to give up my dream if you had to give yours up?!"

"But did you give it up? NO!"

"You want me to give it up to prove I was your friend because I wanted to be? I'll call Vince right now!"

"No! I want you to stop fucking lying. Admit you were only my friend because of time and obligation. Admit you were my friend because you felt sorry for me. That I was your damn charity case!"

"That's not true!" she yelled getting in my face.

"Guys seriously!" Seth said standing up. Him and Roman walking a little closer to us.

"Bull shit it's not!"

"I was your friend because I wanted to be!"

"More lies!" I yelled.

"I'm not lying!"

"I bet you were wish Aaron would have got the job down that way you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore huh?" I felt a hand across my face and my cheek stinging.

"Don't you fucking dare! I cried like hell finding out what happened to you! I thought I was going to lose you and I lost it! I threatened Aaron for it! If I lost you I was done! Don't you dare fucking sit there and act like I wish you were dead! I couldn't deal with you being gone!"

"Dean..she was a mess that night." Seth said.

"I'm sure she was." I rolled my eyes.

"I was! I begged for you to come back to me! I broke down Dean! Because I couldn't lose my best friend!"

"Yet you're walking away from this friendship. That's believable."

"You are! You told me we shouldn't be friends! Your choice not mine!"

"You didn't fight for it."

"I make you miserable! Why would I want to stick around knowing how much you hate me?" she said before she turned around and left the house.

"Why are you and Rox fighting?" I heard a little voice behind me. I turned around and saw Jessica. I mentally slapped myself while turning around looking and Roman and Seth. The room got tense and I stormed out of the house slamming the door.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I started walking. I'm not sure where to but I didn't want to be there anymore. I knew I was going to cry and didn't want to cry in front of Dean. I started thinking about our friendship. He was there for me a lot more than when he wasn't. No one knows this, not even him but my family never celebrated holidays or my birthday. The first year I was friends with Dean he bought me a birthday present. I was 13. That was the first birthday present I have ever gotten. He invited me over for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Anyone who knows Dean knows he didn't have the best childhood so he would invite me over and we'd hang out in his room so we wouldn't be alone for the holidays. Dean was my rock for over a decade. He was my best friend, my family. I hated myself for making him feel like a charity case. I know his mom always made him feel that way. I was just like his mom. I'm horrible..

I stopped walking and looked up. I was at Seth's house. I started picturing what happened with Jason and Aaron and started to feel panicky. I started breathing hard and shaking. I felt like I was right back there. Like they were after me again. It all felt so real again. I didn't notice anything around me. I was right there running from Jason. Seeing him looking at me from the window. Hearing his laugh.

"Ms. Rox? Rox? Are you okay?" I felt someone touch my shoulder and jumped and screamed.

"Rox it's me Detective Burch. It's okay!"

I looked at him, tears running down my face.

"Here sit down." he said. I walked to the edge of the side walk and sat down while he sat next to me.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I went for a walk and ended up here." I said in a shaky voice. "Im sorry for freaking out it was...it was just like it was happening again.."

He just stared at me. I kept breathing hard and shaking. "Rox, put your head between your legs and take deep breaths for me okay? I need you to calm down." I did as he said but felt paranoid not being able to see anything around me.

"Rox?! Is she okay?" I heard. I looked up and saw Dean walking up to us looking worried. Suddenly I got up rushing over to him burying my face into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"I think she might have PTSD. You should definitely make sure she gets that checked."

"Come on." Dean said and pulled away from me but kept one arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"I don't wanna go home.." I whispered.

"We're not." he said.

We walked in silence for a while before we ended up sitting on a bench in a park.

"What happened back there?" Dean asked.

"I just felt like I was experiencing it all over again. Like it was happening right then."

"Why were you there?"

"I just ended up there. I didn't want you to see me cry that's why I left.. I just ended up at Seth's." I looked out in front of me at the park "I can't believe I killed two people."

"Because you had to."

"I still did it." I said started to shake again picturing Jason and Aaron lying there dead because of me. Dean noticed and put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"It's going to be okay." he said in a soothing tone.

We sat there quietly for what seemed like forever.

"I really do want to be your friend Dean... I'm sorry for being like your mother." I whispered

"What?" he pulled back and I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like a charity case. I was your friend because I wanted to be Dean. Not because of what we've been through but because of who you are. You're my best friend... I just hate making you miserable."

"You don't. We have our troubles. A lot more than other friendships but you don't make me miserable."

It was quiet again for a little bit. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"I'm sorry for the way I handled that. I just couldn't stand that you thought I was your friend because I had to be. It's not even close to being true."

"Dean, why were you at Seth's?"

"I don't know. I just felt I needed to go there."

"You always show up when I need you. It's like I send out a trouble signal and you come for me."

"I told you I would be there for you. I'll admit I haven't been over the Brittney stuff but I don't see me being wrong there."

"And I don't see how I'm wrong."

"We don't have to see eye to eye on everything. Just need to stop fighting over it."

I nodded my head and leaned back into the bench.

"I just want to make it clear that I don't blame you for Brittney's death. I just thought you could have done more to get in touch with Roman. I don't think anything Jason or Aaron did is your fault okay?"

"In that case, I agree. I could have done more."

"I think we should just stop talking about all of this to be honest."

"I guess we should. It's all over now."

"That it is."

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked looking at him insecure.

"I hope so."

"So... are we still going to not be friends or?"

"I think it's clear we weren't friends for obligation so I don't think we need to. We do need to stop being so hard headed and fighting about every damn thing though."

"Why couldn't we just talk like this in the beginning so we didn't have to have a huge fight?"

"We're two fucked up people. You know we have to complicate everything."

I was about to respond when Dean's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and held a finger up to me while getting up and walking a lil bit away and answering his phone.

I took a deep breath and zoned out. Suddenly Aaron was infront of me. A hole in his head from the bullet and blood all over his face. "Thought killing me was funny huh?" I sat straight up and felt myself go pale. "What about me?" I turned to the side and saw Jason standing there his head cocked to the side with a smirk on his face and blood covering him.

"No..." I whispered.

"You let Roman know you thought it was funny. Is it funny now? Do you feel proud?" Jason said.

"You should. Look what you did to me." Aaron said pointing at his head.

"I bet you really stroked Roman's ego. Kill for him. Do you think Jessica will be proud?" Aaron said leaning down getting in my face.

I started scooting back on the bench trying to get away from me.

"Why are you so scared? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jason laughed sitting down next to me.

"This isn't real." I started saying quietly to myself over and over again.

"Then why are we here?" Aaron asked his blood dripping from his head onto my leg.

I started to cover my ears when I felt Aaron's hands on my arms.

"Don't try to ignore me!" Aaron yelled.

"No! No! Let go of me!" I screamed throwing myself off the bench onto the floor.

I felt two hands on my arms and started kicking and swining at the person holding me.

"Rox! Rox stop! It's me!" I opened my eyes and saw Dean kneeling down in front of me looking concerned. I blinked my eyes and slowly looked around noticing there was no sign of Aaron or Jason being around.

"I..I just..I thought.. I want to go back home." I said.

"Okay. Come on." he said helping me up and we started walking to Roman's.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

I was sitting at home anxiously waiting for either Rox or Dean to get back. I tried calling both but neither answered. Suddenly my phone went off for a text message. I picked up my phone and looked down seeing it was from Dean. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I opened up the text message and felt my heart beat speed up.

_Rox isn't okay. We need to get her help ASAP. I'm worried. Something isn't right._


	34. Haunted

WARNING: There is a Rox flash back that is dark and not suitable for everyone. That part is written like_ this._ Warning so if you don't want to read that part. I don't know how I feel about this chapter so review please:)

* * *

"Rox are you okay?" Roman asked standing up and walking up to me as soon as I walked in the door.

"I'm fine.." I answered wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest.

"That detective guy said she might have PTSD." Dean spoke up.

"I don't have PTSD!" I said.

"Babe calm down. It's okay and understandable if you do." Roman said running his hands up and down my back.

"I don't! I'm just tired. I haven't slept and it's messing with my mind okay?" I said pulling back from Roman.

"Go take a nap then okay?" Dean said. I nodded my head and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

*Deans POV*

"What happened?" Roman asked me after I got something to drink and came back to the living room.

"I walked up and she was like having a break down or some shit. Cop said I should get her checked for PTSD. We were talking, she seemed fine then I answered a phone call and she started screaming and freaking out. I tried to grab her but she started trying to kick and hit me."

"Wow um..maybe we should get her checked." Seth said scratching his head.

"I think so. It's like she wasn't there if that makes sense. Like she was somewhere else." I said drinking my water.

"Maybe it really was she's just tired and her mind was playing tricks on her." Roman said.

"We've all been tired before but we haven't been like that. It wasn't normal Roman."

"We all didn't kill anyone out of self defense then not get sleep."

"Exactly. Don't you think she needs help dealing with killing him? Do you really think she ever dealt with him raping her or getting her on drugs? I don't think this is something like not getting enough sleep. Rox needs help." I said.

* * *

*Roxs POV*

_I was walking down the street alone. It was dark outside and I saw some drug dealers and prostitutes walking the streets. I hated it here. I just wanted to leave. I just got off work and was walking home texting Dean. He kept bringing up if I was in trouble to go to him. I wanted to do this on my own though. Dean did everything for me and I wanted to be able to say I made it on my own and if I had to deal with shitty circumstances for now I would._

_I walked up to the door ready to get my keys out to unlock it but I saw it was cracked open. That meant deals were being made. The drugs were being sold. The girls were being sold and people I didn't know were going to be in there hooking up and shooting up. I regret ever letting this happen. Ever letting it get this far. It happened without me ever realizing how bad it got. Now we were stuck. _

_I walked in the house and told myself to stay calm and ignore everyone.I walked to the kitchen and saw soda and pizza everywhere._

_"Hey girl get yourself from food and drink!" some guy I had no idea who he was said, stumbling over to me with a beer in his hand and slinging his arm over my shoulder. "We got pepperoni, we got cheese we got anything you could want." he grabbed a paper plate and cup and handed them to me. I was hungry so I got two slices of pizza and some cherry coke. I was walking back to my room when I saw a baggie on the table and froze. My urge becoming incredibly strong. I wanted it so bad. I saw the needles all on the table and was tempted to grab one but I couldn't. I couldn't let this happen to me._

_"Do you want one girl? I can sell you some?" A guy sitting at the table said to me. I smiled and shook my head and sped to my room._

_I sat on the bed turned on the TV and started watching one of those scary movies, movie. 20 minutes later I finished my food and drink and decided to shower before going to bed to try to ignore what was going on. I grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed to the bathroom._

_I walked out of the bathroom half an hour later in gray sweats and a white tank top. I climbed into bed and turned up the volume on my TV to try to drown out what was going on beyond my door. I got comfortably and my eyes felt heavy and started drifting closed._

_Suddenly my bedroom door opened and I knew who it was. I wrapped my comforter around me tighter hoping nothing would happen._

_Aaron walked in with a cocky grin on his face. I saw alcohol in one hand and drugs in the other._

_"Hello Roxxxxy." he said drawing out my name. _

_I said nothing and just kept looking at the screen. He walked over to my bed and put the bottle and drugs on the bed side table and sat down next to me. He started running his hand through my hair and I tried to ignore it. Staring at my TV but not really watching it. _

_"I brought you something. It's your fave." He said holding up a bottle. I still ignored him and stared at my tv. "I brought these too. I thought we could have a fun time." he said holding up the drugs, pills, needles, anything a druggie could possibly want he had. I still ignored him and he became very frustrated. He pushed my shoulder so I rolled onto my back then slapped me across the face._

_"You're going to ignore me? Huh? That's what you're going to do?!" he shouted slapping my face a couple more times. I wanted to tell him off but I wasn't stupid. I've seen people "disappear" because of him before. I had to do what I had to do to survive.._

_"No...I just had a long day at work and I'm tired. I'm sorry."_

_"I told you to work for me. A lot of guys out here will pay for this." he said pulling the blanket off me and running his down my body. I tried to remain calm and unaffected but I wanted to scream and punch and run. But I wanted to live more._

_"Not my scene." I said._

_"Why? You think you're better than them? You think you're too good to be paid for sex? You think you're too good to make money for me? Then you wouldn't need my help. You're no better than these girls." he said _

_"I didn't mean it like that." I said quietly though i kind of did. I was too good, had too much self respect to sell my body but was I going to tell a pimp that? Hell no._

_"I can make you where you're not this tired from work. Where you can have a good time at work." he said slowly crawling on top of me._

_He pushed my hair to the side and started kissing my neck. I figured fighting him would only result in more slaps and eventually he would stop and I could go to sleep so I just laid there. _

_Suddenly I felt his hand groping my boobs. I just laid there praying for it to be over soon. He ran his hands down my sides then back up into my tank top. Rubbing his hand over my breasts through my bra. I didn't want this._

_"Stop." I said quietly but all he did was bite my neck._

_"Stop!" I said louder and firmer. He pulled back and sat up on me. _

_"What did you say?" he asked his eyes getting darker and his face going into a poker face._

_"I said stop. I don't want this." I said._

_"Oh..." He said then looked at my bedroom door, "I don't care." he said as he put his weight on top of me again biting at my neck._

_"Aaron..no please...stop." i begged. He let out this sinister laugh and pulled back a little ripping off my tank top and looking down at me. _

_"I'm begging you...stop." I said tears in my eyes._

_"Begging is such a turn on." he said ripping my bra off and attaching his mouth to my nipples while his hand played with the other one. Alternating between the two. _

_I started crying and kicking my legs to get him off of me. He back handed me in the face. "You don't tell me no." he said sternly and moved down the bed to my legs._

_I had my legs closed as tightly as I could but it didn't matter. He grabbed my legs at the ankles and pried them apart and pulled my sweat pants down._

_"I always liked your legs." he said. he started placing kisses up my leg and when he got to my knee I raised it fast and hit him in the face. I heard him growl and he stood up he walked to the top of the bed and punched me repeatedly in the face til I felt blood pouring out of my nose. He took off his belt and whipped me across the legs and stomach._

_"Don't you ever try to hurt me again bitch." he said. _

_He sat back down at the end of the bed and started rubbing his hands over the marks his belt left on my legs. "Look what you made me do." he said before opening my legs again. He grabbed my thong and moved it to the side and put his head up to my center. He started licking me and I put my hands on top of his head trying to push him away but it only encouraged him._

_He started biting me. Hard. He was eating me out in an extremely painful way and I hoped somehow Dean would know what was going on and bust through the door saving me. But I know he wouldn't. I told him I was fine, not to worry. And now look._

_"You crying is ruining the mood. Shut up." he said pulling away and slapping my lips extremely hard making me shut my legs tightly._

_"Did I say you can close? You're open right now." he said. I didn't move my legs and he picked up his belt again. I tried to sit up and push my self to the top of the bed but he grabbed my foot and pulled me down and threw me on the floor. I was on my knees and he slapped across the face with his belt and I screamed out in pain._

_It didn't matter. No one would help me. I wasn't stupid I knew that._

_He pulled down his pants and boxers and grabbed his dick. He started stroking himself with one hand and reached down and grabbed my hair with the other._

_"Suck." he said and slapped my lips with his dick._

_"I don't know how.." i said timidly._

_"What the fuck do you mean you don't know how?" he said getting angry._

_"I've never done it before." I said._

_"It's not fucking rocket science. Now suck." He said._

_I did as he told me but not good enough because he pulled me off of him and shoved me into a wall. "I'm going to teach you how to be a good slut." He said while walking up and putting his hand onto my throat and squeezing. I started gasping for air and feeling light headed before he finally let go. I fell to the ground coughing and breathing hard. He grabbed me around my wasit, picked me up and threw me on the bed. I felt his weight on my back then felt him push himself into me. I started crying out in pain. He didn't wait for me to adjust or anything he just started thrusting in me. He soon sped up and started slapping my ass calling me a good little slut. _

_He let out this moan and collapsed onto of me. Now that he was done I was waiting for him to get up and leave. He slowly rolled off of me and out of me while I grabbed the blanket pulling it over me and shaking. _

_"That wasn't so bad now was it?" he smirked getting up and walking to the other side of the bed where he left his bottle and drugs. I was shaking and crying and he looked at me annoyed._

_"Are you done yet?" he asked. I just laid there shaking. He grabbed a needle from the bed side and did something to it. Next thing I knew he was grabbing my right arm out from under the covers and tying something onto it._

_"What are you doing?" I whimpered._

_"Gonna make you feel good." he said. He plunged the needle into my arm. _

I woke up and sat straight up in bed breathing hard.

"Nice to know you still dream about me." I heard. I turned to the side and saw Aaron sitting on the bed leaning against the head board.

"Leave me alone!" I said getting up. I stared at him while walking backwards towards the door. I bumped into something and turned around seeing Jason standing there.

"See I never did that to you. Yet you still didn't love me. Why is that?" he said walking towards me as I started backing up to the corner of the room away from the both.

"Why couldn't you love him Rox?" I heard a female voice say and I froze. "He killed me to protect you. Why couldn't you just love him? None of this would have happened. It's all your fault." Brittney stood and walked in front of me.

"I didn't do anything, it's not my fault" I argued.

"It's all your fault. Roman being a single parent. Dean losing his dream. Seth losing his best friends. Brittney dying. Jessica growing up without a mother. Jason being dead. Me being dead. It's all your fault. Death follows you. You're just a fuck up. You're fucking up everything Rox." Aaron said.

"No..no I'm not." I whispered looking at the ground.

"We're here to help you sweetie. You've done nothing but cause those 4 people pain. Is that really what you want?" Brittney asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head while still looking at the ground.

"Then do the right thing. Come with us." Jason said. I looked over at him and he was holding the gun I used to kill them with.

"They'll be hurt now but it's for the best." Aaron said walking up closer to me.

"Don't hurt my daughter anymore. End this now." Brittney said looking at me.

I looked around at all three of them. "You're dead..this isn't real. None of this is real. It's just a dream."

"It's not a dream. We're here." Jason said smirking.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. " I repeated while wrapping my arms around me in a protective manner.

"It is real. Here come with us. I'll do the honors." Jason said I looked at him and saw him pointing the gun at me.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed falling to the ground pulling my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth.

* * *

*Romans' POV*

We were all trying to keep ourselves distracted from the recent events by watching Rush Hour 3 and relaxing. Suddenly we heard Rox yell "No. Leave me alone." Seth, Dean and I got up and ran up the stairs to my bed room.

I opened the door and saw Rox sitting in the corner hugging herself and rocking back and froth. I heard her sobs and went over kneeling next to her.

"Rox?" I said softly as I touched her arm. She jerked away from me and looked up at me scared.

"What happened Sweetie?" Seth asked as him and Dean walked over to us and sat down next to us.

"Um...I had a bad dream..." Rox said. I could tell she was lying and raised my eye brow at her.

"If it was that bad a dream why didn't you come get me? Why are you on the floor in the corner?" I asked.

"Thanks for believing me." she scoffed wiping at her eyes.

"Thanks for lying to me." I said back, she looked at the ground. "Baby we want to help you but you need to let us in to be able to okay?"

"It was Brittney, Jason and Aaron.." she said quietly.

"What about them?" Dean asked.

"They were here."

"They're dead Rox. They couldn't have been here." Dean said.

"But they were!" she said loudly looking up at us scared.

"That's impossible baby. Maybe we should listen to Burch and get you checked out."

"I don't need to get checked out."

"You're seeing dead people Rox. I think you need to get checked out." Dean said.

I saw Seth glare at him then look back at Rox.

"You should get checked out. What you went through was traumatic and you should get checked out." I said, putting my hand on her knee.

"I don't need to be checked out! How many times do I have to say it?!" She shouted.

"You're not okay Rox." I said in a softer tone.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." she said getting up and storming out of the bed room.

* * *

*Seth's POV*

We followed Rox out of the room and saw she went on the back porch so we decided to give her some space.

"She looked terrified." Roman said running a hand over his face.

"You would be too, if you saw a ghost." I said.

"Ghosts don't exist. She's seeing things. She needs help." Roman said sighing.

"She does and you know it Rollins." Dean said looking at me.

"Let me go talk to her okay?" I said. Roman and Dean nodded and I headed outside.

"How are you hun?" I said sitting on the porch swing with her.

"I'm fine!" she said irritated.

"I just want to make sure." I said.

We sat there quietly and she let out a big breath.

"I'm not crazy.." she mumbled.

"No one thinks you're crazy Rox."

"You all do. Detective Burch does. But i'm not. I'm not crazy."

"None of us think that Rox." I said putting my hand on her knee and squeezing it.

"You all want me to get help but I don't need it. I'm fine."

"Then why are you seeing them?" I asked carefully.

"They're haunting me." she said.

"Why?"

"Because I ended their lives. Brittney inadvertently but still."

"You did it to save yourself and Roman. It's okay."

"They won't leave me alone."

"How many times have you seen them?" I asked looking at her concerned.

"Twice. At the park and now. They blame me. They told me to join them so I wouldn't hurt you guys anymore."

"What?! Rox..please tell me you didn't think of...of killing yourself." I said turning my body more towards her.

"I didn't..i told them to leave me alone."

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself."

"I won't. No matter how much they want me to okay?" she said looking at me.

I stayed quiet for a moment."Rox..doctors can help." She just looked at me so I continued. "They can give you medicine or therapy or something to make it where you don't see them anymore."

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" She yelled getting up and standing up.

"I didn't say you were." I defended.

"You want them to put me on pills! I don't need them! You think I'm crazy and need to be medicated." she said.

"I want you to be okay!"

"I am okay!"

"You're clearly not though!" I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. "Rox, you know I care for you deeply and I just want to be able to help you."

"Then...just be there for me. Stop trying to get me to get help. I don't need help." she said.

I reluctantly nodded my head.

"I'm going to go figure out what they want for dinner." I mumbled getting up and walking back into the house.

* * *

I told Dean and Roman everything Rox told me. Roman wanted to be alone with Rox so Dean and I went to go pick up some food from BWW.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Dean asked me while we looked at the menu to decide what to order for each of us.

"I don't know Dean. She needs help but doesn't want it." I said.

"Do you..do you think she'll..you know?" I looked up and saw Dean's face full of worry.

"We won't let her Dean."

"We're not with her 24/7 Seth. What if these damn images make her actually do it. How is Aaron still fucking with her from beyond the damn grave!" he said slamming his fist down on the order table in front of us making the worker jump and quickly leave to the back.

"Dean it'll be okay. We'll figure out someway to make her see the doctor okay?"

"It's going to take forever." Dean said looking exhausted.

"We'll figure it out okay? We'll help her."

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I walked back inside and saw Roman sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Where are the guys?" I asked walking up and sitting next to him. He looked up at me and he looked scared.

"They went to go get some dinner."

I nodded my head then looked at the TV. I felt him watching me so I turned on the couch to fully face him. "I'm okay Roman." He just stared at me, looking skeptical. "I promise."

"You shouldn't be seeing them."

"Roman, it's okay. It was just because of my dream. It's all okay. It was just a coincidence okay?" I said trying to sound convincing. "They're gone. I know that. I know I cant see them. It was a dream okay?" I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or me.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Aaron standing there shaking his head. "Lying to your Roman? That won't make it last." he scolded me.

I looked at Roman's face who looked confused.

"Did you hear me?" He asked looking behind him then back to me.

"Sorry I zoned. What did you say?"

"That none of us think you're crazy. We're just concerned is all."

"I'm not seeing a doctor. I don't need one."

"Okay." he agreed but I knew that wasn't the end of it.

"Can you just hold me please?" I asked.

"Of course babe." he said opening his arms. I closed the distance between us and went into his arms. He leaned back and laid on the couch while I laid on top of him. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I saw Brittney in the corner of the room staring at us.

I moved my head so I can put my face, face down into his chest. I wasn't going to see a doctor so if I had to hide the fact I was seeing them I would. I wasn't crazy and I didn't need help.


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry for taking so long to update, lots going on in personal life. Anyway next chapters will go back to being in different POVs more and more Roman and Rox alone. The Seth part I debated taking out so let me know how it is. Review please!:)_

* * *

Later that night I was lying next to Roman while he was sleeping. No matter how hard I try to fall asleep I couldn't. My mind started drifting to random things. I rolled and laid on my back and I heard the door quietly creek open. I tensed up and watched as the door opened slowly. I saw Brittney walk into the door and slowly to my side of the bed I closed my eyes when she started leaning down to me. I felt weight on me and screamed and shoved something off of me. I heard Jessica scream and my eyes flew open and I saw her looking at me wide eyed while sitting on Roman. Roman sat straight up when he heard Jessica scream and grabbed her and looked at me confused.

"What happened?!" he said in a loud voice.

"..I..I'm sorry Jessica. I had a nightmare I didn't know you were there." I said quietly while looking at Jessica.

"What happened sweetheart?" Roman said moving Jessica's hair behind her ear.

"I wanted a glass of water. I thought Rox was awake so I went to her.."

"I was having a nightmare and I just felt weight on me... I didn't mean to." I said looking at Roman. He looked back at me expressionless.

"Let's go get you some water babygirl." Roman said getting up and walking out of the room with Jessica.

They never came back in the room for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I walked down the stairs and saw Roman sleeping on the couch with Jessica on his chest sleeping. I saw Brittney standing behind them running a hand through Roman's hair.

"How could you do that Rox? How could you hurt little Jessica?" I turned to the side and saw Jason standing next to me.

"I didn't mean too.."

"You chucked her to the side. If Roman wasn't there is that all you would have done? Poor little Jessica. Tsk tsk."

I looked away from him and back to Roman and Jessica. Roman's arms were wrapped around her so tightly and protectively. I remembered the look he gave me, so blank. I remember Jessica looking at me with slight fear on her face. Now Brittney's standing there running her hands through Roman's hair, Jason's next to me, God knows where Aaron is. I let a tear fall from my eye and turned and walked back up the stairs and to the room Roman was letting Seth stay in.

I knocked on the door but after no reply I slowly opened the door and saw Seth sleeping peacefully.

"Seth? Seth?" I said walking over to his bed. "Seth, wake up." I said slightly shaking him.

He started stirring in his sleep before rolling on his side and not moving anymore.

"Seth wake up." I said a little loudly and shaking him with more force.

"Huh?" he said opening his eyes and slowly sitting up, rubbing the tired from his eyes. He looked around before his eyes landed on me. "Rox? What time is it?"

"7."

"What are you doing up?"

"I need help." I whispered while looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I need help. I almost hurt Jessica, Seth." I said while a few more tears ran down my cheeks.

"Whoa what? What happened?!" he said looking fully awake now and turning to sit on the side of the bed with me.

"I couldn't sleep. The door opened and I saw Brittney and when she reached for me I closed my eyes but then I felt weight on me. I screamed and pushed whatever was on me really hard to the side. But it was Jessica. She wanted water and saw me watching her so she came to me, but I didn't see her I saw Brittney. I thought I could handle this but I don't want to hurt her Seth." I said crying more. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and ran his hand up and down my arm soothingly.

"Why didn't you go to Roman or Dean?"

"Did you not want me to come to you?" I asked and went to pull away but he tightened his arm around me not letting me.

"You can come to me about anything Rox, you know that. I'm just surprised you decided not to go to one of them."

"I didn't want to be judged."

"They wouldn't judge you."

"They already do.. Dean looked at me like I was crazy at the park and made me sound crazy when he told you two. Roman I can tell is judging me by the way he looks at me. They look at me like I'm some kind of mental patient."

"They are just concerned about you hun."

"So are you but you don't make me feel like I'm being judged or like I'm crazy."

"I'd probably be the same way if I went through all you went through."

"I thought this was over Seth. I thought it was over when I moved after everything he did to me. After I killed him. But he's still here. They all are."

"It's okay Rox.. we'll get you help okay?" he said. I nodded my head and lifted my head off his shoulder and started wiping at my eyes.

"Why don't you go clean off your face and I'll start doing some research on who can help you okay?" he gave me a smile and I returned a weak one and got up and walked to the bathroom while Seth got off the bed walking over and picking up his laptop.

I walked in the bathroom and started the water filling the sink up while grabbing soap. I started cleaning off my face and grabbed a towel. I dried off my face and looked up into the mirror. The image of Jason on top of Roman flashed in my mind. I kept blinking, trying to blink the image away. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bath tub running my hands up and down my thighs.

"This will all be over soon. It's fine. I'm going to be fine. It's going to stop soon." I whispered to myself.

"No it won't." I looked up and saw Brittney lying there in a pool of her own blood. Bruises and marks and gashes all over her. I pushed myself back a little bit and gasped. I heard Jason screaming and looked more to the door and saw him lying on the floor grabbing at his side screaming in pain. I watched and he withered in pain with blood pouring out of him. I looked in front of me and saw Aaron there looking pissed then I heard a gun shot and saw him fall down in front of me with a hole in his head and blood streaming down his face. I started shaking and breathing hard. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." I started sobbing. "You wouldn't leave me alone..you tried to take Roman..I had to protect him. I didn't want to kill you." All three of them just kept screaming. I put my hands on my ears to try to drown them out. I felt liquid hit my face and opened my eyes. I was covered in their blood. Dripping from my hair, my hands, my legs, everything. "Stop! Please stop! I'm sorry!" I cried, trying to wipe the blood off me but I couldn't. Blood started splattering all over the walls. All I could hear was their screams, gun shots, all I could see was blood, it's like it was oozing out of the ceiling and the walls. They just kept bleeding. Blood all over the floors, all over the mirror, it was like a horror movie. "I regret it okay?! Just leave me alone!" I whimpered.

"Prove it." I looked up to see Aaron in front of me. "You took a life that wasn't yours. Only way to balance it out? Take yours." he said simply.

I started crying harder. "I don't want-

"You don't wanna die?! Huh?! Well neither did we!" Jason yelled. "You made that decision for us and it's only right for you to be here too! You took our lives now take yours! You think this is over but it'll never be over until you're gone. Do it. It's the right thing to do."

"You want to keep hurting Jessica?" Brittney asked still lying on the ground.

"Or Roman? What about Dean?" Aaron said.

"Or even Seth? Face it.. You don't belong here anymore it's time for you to come with us Rox." Jason said.

I felt something in my hand and looked down to see a razor blade in it.

"Face it Rox.. you're just causing people pain." Aaron said.

"But...I'm getting help..it'll all go away."

"You can get help all you want. You're still you. You're still a cancer to have around. A disease. You will hurt people. You want to see Jessica grow up to be you? You're a burden. You couldn't even get help yourself, you had to drag Seth into it. Do you not see how bad you are for people? You want this to be officially over with? End it. End your life and it will be." Aaron said squeezing my knee.

I found myself putting the razor into my wrist and dragging it sideways blood started spilling out of my arm and I started to feel a little better.

"Not like that. Do it vertically. You need to do it vertically." Aaron said while standing in front of me. I looked up and saw his face and it actually looked...encouraging. I nodded my head and put the razor at the top of my wrist and went to start dragging it.

"Rox! What the hell?!" I heard Seth yell then felt someone knock the razor out of my hand and felt two arms wrap around me. I leaned back and fell to the ground. I imagined it. I never sat on the bath tub, I never saw them, I never talked to them but I still cut myself. I never left standing in front of the mirror. I don't know how the razor got in my hand if Aaron didn't hand it to me.

I felt Seth keep his arms around me as I held my wrist. He was rocking us back and forth while trying to comfort me.

"I want it to stop Seth. I can't do this." I cried.

"We're getting you help Rox. You're fine. It's going to be fine." he said calmy.

"What's going on?" I heard Dean's voice. I looked up and saw Dean and Roman looking concerned standing in the door way.

"I want it to end...just stop it." I cried.

"Can one of you guys get me the first aid kit please?" Seth asked. Dean nodded and walked away while Roman walked into the bathroom.

"What did you do?" Roman asked when he saw I was holding my left wrist. I didn't answer him and just continued to shake while Seth rocked us slowly still. "Babe." Roman said while gribbing my wrist and slowly moving my hand off of it. "Shit babe..." he said while looking at my wrist. Dean walked back in with the first aid kit and looked down at my wrist.

"I'm going to go keep Jessica company." Dean said and walked out of the room.

"Rox, sit on the bath tub." Seth said while opening the kit.

"No!" i said right away.

They both looked at me and I just shook my head and got up and walked over to the toliet and sat down keeping my left arm extended for Seth.

"It's not too deep so you won't need stitches." Seth said while walking over to me with bandages and medicine. Roman walked over and sat on the edge of the bathtub next to me.

"Rox look at me." Roman said while Seth started working on my arm. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm getting help.." I whispered.

"What?" Roman asked.

"I'm getting help." I repeated.

"She woke me up and I started doing research. I found a place we can go to get her some meds."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Roman asked.

"I hurt Jessica.." I said.

"You scared her not hurt her."

"You didn't come back to bed last night."'

Roman stayed quiet. "I wanted help but I didn't want to be judged... I came in here to clean up and I saw...thought that I needed to leave for everyone to be happy." I said leaving out the part about seeing dead people. I didn't want to be judged anymore.

"Look guys, I called the doctor and she said she can fit Rox in at 8:30 so we should get ready to get going." Seth said when he finished fixing up my wrist.

"I want to take you." Roman said.

"You should be with Jessica Rome."

"Please Rox...I want to be there for you."

"Rome for me please stay here. It shouldn't take long okay?"

"Fine you want Seth to take you whatever." he said before getting up and walking off.

"Maybe you should let him take you Rox." Seth said.

"If you don't want to take me I'll go alone." I said getting up from the toliet.

"I have no problem taking you but you two have such a distance between you that maybe it'll help ya know?" he said following me out of the bathroom.

"I don't want to face him alone yet. Please?"

Seth reluctantly nodded his head and I walked back to Roman's room to get ready to go to the doctor.

* * *

Seth and I were at the doctors office for almost an hour before I got called in and explained to the doctor what was going on.

"Well Ms. Rox, I'm going to prescribe some medication for your PTSD. It'll help with flashbacks and memories, I'm also going to recommend that you have therapy. I think it will help you deal with everything that happened including the addictions and the rape. You can come alone or bring someone with you whichever you feel comfortable with. The prescription I'm writing for you is for Paxil. This should decrease anxiety, depression, and panic that is associated with PTSD. It will also help reduce aggression, impulsivity, and suicidal thoughts which you expressed is a concern for you. The reason we are going with medication instead of therapy is because medication is faster acting and with what you've told me, this is the best course of action for you. Like I said I strongly recommend therapy but if the pills work for you then it's up to you. You may experience headaches or nausea but that will go away within a few days. You might feel sleepy or drowsy but that should go away too, if not call me and we will just adjust your dosage. Other than that you should be fine. You're going to take 3 pills a day. One after breakfast, one after lunch and one after dinner so I suggest that you go get some lunch before you fill this prescription so you can take it right away alright? Anymore questions?"

"Ummmm yeah one."

"Okay what is it?"

"Should I be concerned about getting addicted since I have had problems with drugs?" I asked feeling ashamed.

"It is always a concern when you have someone who had issues in the past take medication. What I would suggest is for you, Seth," she said looking in Seth's direction "or whoever is around to just keep an eye on you, maybe keep track of the pills and how much should be there, if you feel like it's becoming a possibility let me know and we will figure something out okay?" I nodded my head and she ripped the prescription from her notepad and handed it to me. "Feel free to call me anytime with any concerns and I hope it gets better for you. Have a good day you two." She said as Seth and I got up and walked out.

We went to a diner and were waiting on our food.

"Who are you texting?" Seth asked taking a drink of his water.

"Roman. I'm letting him know we're at lunch and will be back soon. I gotta call Hunter and Steph later to let them know everything going on."

"Do that later. Don't add stress before you take your pills."

* * *

When we got back to Roman's I was already feeling better.

"She was right about fast acting. I feel less anxious ya know? And just more calm." I said to Seth as we were walking up the steps.

"Good. I'm glad. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry Seth." I said as we walked into the house. I looked outside and saw Dean grilling food and Roman and Jessica in the pool. Seth and I walked outside and Seth walked over to Dean while I walked over to Roman and Jessica.

"Hey you two." I said sitting on the edge of the pool sticking my feet in after taking off my flip flops.

"Hey." Roman said giving me a weak smile.

"Jessica, can you come over here for a second?" I asked. She nodded her head and swam closer to me. "I'm sorry about earlier sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you or anything."

"It's okay! Daddy told me I can't jump on people while they are sleeping. It scares them. I'm sorry for scaring you Rox."

"It's okay Jess. I got medicine to help with my nightmares so it won't happen again okay?"

"Okay. Want to swim with us?" she smiled. I nodded my head and went into the house changing into my swim suit and coming back out getting into the pool.

"Hey beautiful." Roman said swimming up to me.

"Hey Rome."

"How you feeling?"

"Better. I feel less anxious and tense. I just feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders you know?"

"I'm happy for that babe. How many times do you take the meds?"

"3 times a day. One after every meal. Rome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I'm crazy? For having to be on meds?"

"No. Not at all." I searched his face for any sign that he was lying but saw none. "I think you went through a lot of shit that I could never even imagine and you needed help and got it. We all need help once in a while right? You'll find a way to deal with it and it'll be okay. You don't have to take them forever. Even if you do so what? As long as you're okay it doesn't matter." I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his midsection.

"Thanks Rome."

"I don't know what I did but you're welcome. I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Am I doing good?"

"With what?"

"Earning you back."

"Yeah... but we still have a ways to go you know."

"I know. As long as I'm on the right track." Jessica called him so he kissed my cheek and swam over to her.

* * *

We went in the house a few hours later, showering and getting dressed in lazy clothes and relaxed.

"Jess, we gotta work on more school stuff tomorrow okay? We've been slacking and need to get you caught up."

"Ugh dad do I have to?"

"Yes young lady you do."

Jessica started pouting and I started laughing.

"Rox! Don't laugh at me. Be on my side."

"I'm sorry Jess, that was just such a cute pout. I'll help you with school stuff okay?"

"Fine." she groaned.

"Let's play a game." Dean said, taking the attention off of school, pulling out a board game while Jess, Seth and Roman surrounded it.

"Aren't you going to play Rox?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, let me just go call Hunter real quick to fill him in on everything." I grabbed my cell and walked outside so Jessica wouldn't hear me.

The phone rang a few times before Hunter answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hunter, it's Rox."

"Oh, hello Rox. How's the concussion?"

"Well..it's actually worse that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need more time off than what you had planned."

"Rox. We just gave you a lot of time off. We can't keep doing this. How did your concussion get worse?" I sighed and told him everything that happened with Jason and Aaron.

"Wait..so you killed two people?" Hunter asked.

"Yes..but sir it was self defense. Cops ruled it as that and it's all over."

"I understand that but this is a family program and it's only a matter of time before what happens gets out and we both know it won't matter if it was self defense all people will focus on is that we have, well to put it frankly, we have a murderer working for us." I flinched at the word murderer.

"I understand but there has to be a way we can cover it right?" I asked hopeful.

"You're in the public eye Rox. There is no hiding this. People will find out eventually and then what do we say? It will cause nothing but problems and make WWE look bad, possibly losing a lot of money and fans." I stayed quiet and I heard Hunter let out a breath. "Rox.. this isn't going to work. You need too much time off, and this incident it's in the best interest for WWE to let you go."

I closed my eyes tightly. "What about Seth? The storyline?"

"We'll find a way to change the storyline where Seth has another love interest and it won't affect his career. I feel for you I really do but I have to protect this company and we can't have you working here after what happened. I'm sorry Rox, we do wish you best in your future endeavors."

"Wow you guys really say that huh? Well thanks for giving me the chance." I hung up before he could reply and let out a huge sigh.

"I can't believe it's over." I said.

"What's over?" I looked up and saw Roman walking out of the house to the back yard.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Jess wanted to know what was taking you so long to come back and play the game. What's over?"

"I got future endeavored. Hunter doesn't want a murderer working for WWE."

"That's not fair! You had to do it to save yourself and me!"

"Family program. They don't want someone who did this to work for them. I guess I can't blame them. Just something else Aaron got to take from me." I said.

"Look Rox, why don't we take a vacation? Me, you, Jess, and Dean. I would say Seth but he leaves tomorrow. But we've been through a lot recently and we should all just get away. Dean can watch Jess one night and we can get some alone time to just relax you know?"

"You think Dean wants to?"

"Definitely. I know Jess wants to."

"What about her school work?"

"We'll bring it with us. Come on we all need to get away and you know it."

"Okay, okay. Where?"

"Why don't we go to Wyoming?"

"Wyoming?" i said sticking my eyebrow up.

"Yeah in the mountains. There's nothing really around, we'll have space to ourselves, no technology, no distractions, no anything. We'll rent a cabin and it'll be just us."

I thought about it for a second. "Well...I do need a break from life so...let's do it." I said looking up at him. He smiled hugely.

"Great! Let's go tell Dean and Jess!" he said reaching his hand out to me. I smiled and grabbed it and we walked back inside.

* * *

Dean and Jess were excited and we all left the game to go pack to leave tomorrow. Roman went to help Jessica while I packed my stuff.

"Hey." I turned around and saw Seth leaning on the door frame.

"Hey Seth." he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to miss you. I'm going to be alone."

"You won't be alone Seth."

"Who do I have? I always traveled with Dean or Roman then they left and I still have you and now you're all gone. Maybe I should leave too."

"Seth no!" I said sternly. "You're going to become champion. You're going to make your dream come true. Don't leave that. You deserve it so much and I want to watch it happen. Things happen and this just wasn't meant to be for Dean or Roman or I but it is for you. I can't wait to watch you win the title and go on to make more history. Don't leave because we can't be there, make more history for us. Make us proud Rollins. Do your best and let people know you belong there because you do."

"You're amazing Rox." he said getting on his knees beside me and hugging me.

"So are you Seth. I'll miss you too."

"Am I interrupting something?" Roman said walking into the room.

"Nope. Not at all. Have fun on your vacation guys. Hope it's awesome." Seth said getting up slapping Roman on the shoulder.

"Have fun on the road." Roman said while Seth walked out.

*Seth's POV*

I walked out of Roman's room and back into the guest room I was staying in. I felt like I was going to finally get the old happy Rox back and now Hunter fired her. What a piece of shit. After everything she's been through and he just takes her dream away like that? I was going to be alone. All alone. Her and Roman were probably going to get back together. So she would be spending all her time with him. I never felt so alone while living my dream in my life. I don't mean it like I want her as my own. I accept that it's going to be Roman not me but through everything I was the one there for her and now it's like I wasn't needed anymore. I was there til Roman came back and now I could go because he was there. This time last year I had two great friends, more like brothers and an amazing girlfriend. Now I'm not close to either of those "brothers", I don't have any close friends and I don't have a girlfriend anymore. Maybe I just need to put the bullshit aside and go back to how it was with Roman and Dean. Maybe I just need to move on and try to find other close friends and leave them behind. What I wouldn't give to go back in time right now.


	36. Chapter 36

*Seth's POV*

It was Monday and I walked backstage heading to Hunter's office. He left me a message this morning asking me to meet with him about the current storyline. I knocked on his door and after a few seconds he opened it.

"Rollins! I was wondering when you were going to get here. Come in." He said shaking my hand and moving aside so I can walk in. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk as he shut the door and walked to his seat.

"I'm sorry about the whole Rox situation but we did find a perfect person to replace her. Paige. You two had that whole thing in FCW and we think your styles match well together so she will be your new love interest. Fans have been wanting to see new champions for a while and the two most picked divas were Rox and Paige so it makes sense for her to replace Rox. You two won't start your storyline until after the ppv and we'll start a new power couple. We're putting you and John in a last man standing match this Sunday since Cena in a last man standing match makes it seem clear he will win it'll be a good shock value when you do. We'll announce it tonight on Raw and have you both cut a promo and have a match. So you should go meet up with him and you two can start working on spots for your match and next Monday you'll be the new WWE World heavyweight champion." he said with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you for this opportunity and I won't let you or this company down." I said standing up and shaking his hand and leaving to go find Cena to talk about what we could do for our match.

I worked with Cena for a couple hours before the show, we had our promos planned and pretty much everything for Sunday. He was really wanting to put me over and have a back and forth match instead of me getting beat the whole thing and pulling out a miracle victory which I thought he was going to do. I walked to my locker room to relax for a bit before the show started. I picked up my phone to call Rox to fill her in. I was so excited. A decade of hard work would be paying off this Sunday. I needed to share it with someone I knew cared and would be excited with me. I dialed her phone after a few rings it went to voice mail. I hung up and got dressed and got some food from catering and tried calling again after 20 mins. Still no answer. I sent her a text telling her to call me before Raw started. I knew she wouldn't be watching since they were in the mountains so I wouldn't be spoiling anything.

An hour went by and it was 20 mins til Raw started. I picked up my phone to see if I missed a call or text but I didn't. I put my phone in my bag in my locker and let out a sigh. Here I was with this amazing news and no one to share it with. I looked around at my empty locker room and ran a hand through my hair. I missed Rox but I also missed Dean and Roman. It was so different without them. Yeah we were all friends backstage but everyone still had their little groups they hung out with and traveled with and mine was gone. The worst part of it though was it seemed they didn't care. They were going out of their way to fix things with Rox while they gave zero effort with me.

I walked out of my locker room and down the halls just to see everybody in their groups. Brie, Bryan, Nikki and Cena. The wyatt family. Cesaro, Regal and Heyman. Paige, Emma, Renee and Summer. I felt like the outcast and it was weird. Who knew living your dream could ever be so lonely?

* * *

*Rox's POV*

We got to Wyoming about 3 days ago, on Friday. It was just what we needed. For the first time in a long time there was no tension, no stress, no drama, nothing. We were just us, laughing, joking, talking, and being normal again. We went swimming in the lake, played hide and seek with jessica, had a bon fire, a bar b que, and even got Jessica a little caught up on school work.

Roman got us this huge cabin. It was two floors and 3 bathrooms. 2 master bedrooms and 2 normal bed rooms and a rooftop patio. There was a fire place in the living room and in our master bedroom. Each bed room had a huge TV and king sized beds, except for Jessica's, Roman made sure her room was more kid friendly.

We all spent the past 3 days together but tonight Roman and I were going to have a late dinner date. Instead of having Dean watch Jessica for us to have alone time we just waited til she went to bed after her and Dean ate dinner.

* * *

We put Jessica to sleep and Roman told me to make myself busy while he prepared our dinner and everything. I've been watching Cops for the past hour and a half before he walked into the bedroom and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Rox." I shut off the Tv and got up following him. He started walking to the roof patio and I raised an eye brow.

We got onto the patio and my jaw dropped.

Roman set up a little table with candle light, wine, water, and rose petals. A little further away was more candles lit next to an area he set up. It was a huge new comforter laid out with dozens of pillows on top of it and another blanket.

"Do you like it?" He asked, kissing my hand.

"I love it. It's beautiful Rome." He smiled and led me to the table and pulled out my chair.

"Are we sleeping out here?" I asked pointing to the blankets and pillows.

"No. I just remember when we first became friends it was in New York and you hated New York because of all the lights. Then I realized in every busy city we were in you didn't like it. But you only didn't like it at night. I remember asking you about it and you said because you couldn't see the stars."

"And you told me, unless you were far away from the city I never would. That no matter how many little stars I saw I never would fully see them."

"Then you gave me attitude." he chuckled. "But I know you really like stars. And I know you haven't ever been this far away from lights where you can just truly see the night sky so since I know how much you want to, we're going to after we eat."

"That's really sweet Roman. I can't believe you remembered that." I said biting into the homemade chinese food he made.

"Well no one's ever really said anything like that around me. No one ever really just wanted to stop and look at the stars so it really stood out to me." he said pouring us wine.

I watched him and smiled. The way his long raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his muscles showing through his shirt, the way he smiled, and the intensity of his grey eyes when he looked at me. He was perfect.

* * *

We finished eating and we walked over to the blankets and laid down on the comforter while he put the other ones over our legs. I looked around us from the rooftop and let out a breath of content.

"This is all beautiful. The quietness, the lake, the breeze, the mountains.."

"The stars." Roman said pointing up and laying down. I laid down next to him and looked at the night sky. It was so amazing. It was so dark around us but the stars shine so bright and there were so many of them. There was a full moon and they were shining so bright. The light breeze added to the atmosphere. Two weeks ago I never would have thought I would be here but it was perfect. Roman made me feel so special doing all this for me and remembering something I said so long ago. I nuzzled up next to him and he put his arm around me rubbing his hand up and down my back. We sat there in a comfortable silence just looking at the sky.

"Rome look!" I said pointing.

"A shooting star..make a wish babe." he said. I closed my eyes and thought about it.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Aw come on don't tell me you believe that superstition." he pouted. I giggled and nodded my head. "Fine I won't tell you what I wished for either." he said in a playful tone.

"How am I ever going to deal with that?" I dramatically said. We both started laughing and he pulled me on top of him and held me.

After a few minutes I sat up straddling him and smiled down at him. "Thank you for all of this Roman. It's the nicest thing someone's done for me. It actually made me feel so special that you remembered what I said and actually did something showing that you did. It makes me really happy."

Roman sat up and put his arms around my lower back "That's all I want Rox. You to be happy."

I looked down at his lips then slowly back up to his eyes. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. Roman slowly leaned in and kissed me softly before pulling away and looking at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. I put as much passion as I could into it and felt Roman do the same. Our lips were locking and unlocking before he bit my bottom lip. I let out a quiet moan and felt his hands on my ass. He kissed me again and I licked his bottom lip and he gave me what I wanted immediately. Our tongues tangling with each other while I slowly started to grind on him. I felt him squeeze my hips and start moving his hips below me. I let out another moan into his mouth and his hands moved to the front of my pants and went to undo the button but I pulled away and grabbed his hands.

"Rome.." i said breathless. He looked at me. "It's not that I don't want to because I do, it's just that..you know.. um" I stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Shhh, it's okay babe. I get it. We don't have to do anything okay?" He kissed me lightly again and put his hands back behind my back. I smiled and hugged him tight putting my head on his shoulder.

"You ready to go to bed?" he asked.

I looked up at the stars and shook my head, "A few more minutes?"

"Of course." he smiled.

* * *

*Seth's POV*

This week went by extremely slow. Rox never got back to me so they had no idea what was going on. I tried not to let it bother me and tell myself that she probably had no signal. I told myself I had no reason to be upset and I know I didn't. I just really wanted to share the news and I had no one to tell. My family we have a good relationship but they don't support me wrestling. So they want to hear nothing about it. I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on getting ready for tonight. I just watched Paige win the divas championship and she had tears running down her face. That's when it hit me that this was real. I was winning the championship tonight. I was going to be the face of WWE. I got in my gear and started pacing back and forth feeling my heart beat fast and my hands get sweaty. These were the good nerves. This is what I've waited my life for. I made my way to the curtain and heard my music hit. This was it.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

We made it home just in time for the PPV. Last thing we heard was Seth and Rox were going to be winning the titles tonight but since Rox wasn't there anymore we had no idea what was going to happen. We picked up some food on the way home and got settled infront of the TV. It was finally time for the main event and Jessica insisted on staying up to see "uncle Seth."

Roman and I were sitting on the couch while Rox and Jessica were laying on the floor.

"The next match is a last man standing match, the first contender to make it where his opponent cannot answer the count of ten wins and will be the WWE World heavyweight champion!"

"This is bullshit." I grunted.

"What is?" Rox asked looking back at me.

"Seth gets his shot and it's against Cena in a last man standing match? Fucking John is winning tonight."

"Don't go against my Uncle!" Jessica said in a stern voice glaring at me. I held my hands up in defeat and Roman chuckled.

Seth's music hit and Jessica squealed with excitement and clapped her hands.

I was hoping Seth could pull it off but I knew this game all too well.

* * *

*Rox's POV*

Seth and Cena had a good back and forth match. I figured they changed the plans on Seth and agreed with Dean that Seth wasn't winning. The match was going so fast when Seth hit a crazy move busting Cena wide open. The ref started counting.

When the ref got to 7 Roman and Dean leaned forward and Jessica and I sat straight up staring at the screen with my fingers crossed.

"9...10 ring the bell!" the ref called.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE world heavyweight champion Seth Rollins!"

We all jumped up screaming and clapping. I watched the ref hand Seth the belt and raise his hand. Seth had tears in his eyes and I thought of when he won the NXT championship.

"Uncle seth did it! he did it daddy!" Jessica said running and jumping to Roman who caught her and high fived her.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed.

"Let's call him." Roman said smiling.

We waited for about 10 minutes after the ppv ended giving him time to get passed everyone and to his locker room before we called. I dialed his number and put the phone on speaker. After a few rings Seth answered and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hello?"

"Congrats Ninja!" Dean said. Seth chuckled.

"Thanks man."

"Good job Uncle Seth! You did sooooooooo good!" Jessica said while clapping her hands.

"Thank you Angel! I thought you would be asleep by now."

"She wouldn't go. She had to make sure she saw you. Seriously congratualtions Seth. You deserve this so much." Roman said.

"He's right Seth. You put on hell of a performance tonight and you deserve to be champion. A decade in the making." I said.

"Thank you Rox. Thank you all of you." He said his voice full of emotion. Dean, Roman and Jessica said you're welcome. Jessica told Seth good night and Roman took her upstairs to put her to bed.

"When you get back we gotta take you out for some drinks or something." Dean said.

"Sounds good Ambrose." Seth said. Dean smiled and walked into the kitchen so I took Seth off of speaker.

"I was so worried they were going to take this away from you Seth. But i'm so glad they didn't. I'm so fucking proud of you." I said.

"There was a time I thought this would never happen and here I am. The face of the company. I just beat John Cena in a last man standing match."

"Damn right Seth! Go out and celebrate. This is amazing." I smiled.

"I think i'll just go back to the hotel actually." he said the excitement dropping from his voice.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to go out and celebrate alone."

"Invite your friends."

"What friends? My friends are gone."

"Seth...you have other friends."

"Work friends. Not real true friends who care enough to go celebrate."

I heard the sadness in his voice and frowned. "You'll be back here Thursday and we'll celebrate like there's no tomorrow. I promise!"

"Okay Rox. Listen I'm going to go shower and head to the next city. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Seth, you know I'm still your friend right? If I could be there for you I would be okay? Don't sound so sad. Your dream just came true. You're not alone. I swear."

"Okay." and with that he hung up.

Roman and Dean walked back into the room and looked at me.

"What's with the frown?" Dean asked.

"Seth. He feels alone. Like he has no friends. You two have got to fix it with him." I said a little sad.

"I know we do." Dean agreed. "We'll figure out how to make it up to him okay?" Dean said.

I looked at Roman and raised an eye brow.

"We'll fix it with him Rox. I'll think of a way to show him we're sorry. It'll all work out."


End file.
